Su última misión (Tipo 1)
by UnSimpleEscritor
Summary: Muchos años después de los eventos de la serie principal, la retirada princesa Twilight Sparkle, recibe un llamado en su cutie mark por primera vez en más de un milenio. Un poco extrañada va hacia la sala principal de su antiguo Castillo de la Amistad enseguida, solo para descubrir que la localización de su llamado no está en ningún lugar del Cutie Map.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hola, soy el escritor de este _fanfic_, y te quiero dar la bienvenida a mi segunda historia basada en la divertida serie de ponis, amistad y magia conocida como _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_. Aquí, en el prólogo, te contaré porque he decidido escribir este _Fanfic_; si no te gusta leer este tipo de contenido te invito a saltar esta parte e ir a la historia principal, no te preocupes, no afectará en nada. Aunque, por otro lado, si prefieres seguir, espero disfrutes la lectura.

¿Decidiste seguir? Genial, comencemos entonces.

Si aún sigues el programa de televisión te habrás enterado que en este año, el 2019, llegará a su final. No mentiré, es un poco triste para mí, pero también estoy emocionado por ver cómo acabarán esas aventuras, las cuales me dieron buenos momentos de risa así como de diversión y también, a través de la comunidad de seguidores, me hicieron conocer a buenos amigos. Aunque, la verdad, siento que los años pasaron muy rápido.

En todo ese tiempo no solo la serie ha cambiado, sino yo también. Ya soy un "adulto", y por ello, me han preguntado en innumerables ocasiones el porqué de mi gusto por esta serie infantil dedicada a niñas pequeñas. He dado innumerables respuestas a eso: si el desarrollo de los personajes, el mensaje tranquilo, la animación bonita, las bromas de Pinkie o "La Ponka" como le dicen algunos amigos; pero, la más válida para mí, siempre será, simplemente porque la **disfruto** y no creo necesitar dar otra razón para hacer lo que me gusta.

Pero bueno, ya me he puesto muy sentimental.

Regresando al tema principal: esta ficción es mi forma de decirle adiós a través de las letras, y dedicar, por medio de una trama un tanto jalada de los pelos, mis pensamientos finales sobre el hecho de que mis sábados, ya no están endulzados por nuevas aventuras de mis seis personajes favoritos y su mundo tan pintoresco.

¿Con esto digo que es mi último _fanfic_? Si bien en un principio esta era la conclusión de una larga sagas de _fanfics_ que quería mostrar en internet, por lo visto aún quedan muchas letras en mi mente y ganas de escribirlas en mi corazón, por lo tanto, aún falta un buen rato para decir adiós de forma definitiva.

Por lo pronto les invito a disfrutar de esta historia, la cual les vengo avisando de una vez, es bastante extensa y con una temática basada en acción junto a habilidades al más puro estilo de los animes. ¿Qué quiero decir? Bueno, que tal vez habrá grandes disparos de energía, rayos de arcoíris con el poder de la amistad, transformaciones para más poder, y otras altas dosis de tropos típicos del género. Pero siempre, como todas mis otras historias, será escrita con gran cariño y emoción, y también, porque lo **disfruto,** y no creo necesitar dar otra razón para hacer lo que me gusta.

Por último, si te gusta a ti también mi trabajo, comentarlo y compartirlo es una gran ayuda para mí.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, no leemos luego **

**Atentamente: UnSimpleEscritor.**

PD: Algunos de los personajes y eventos aquí ocurridos están inspirados en personas reales, los cuales prestaron sus personajes originales, a todos ellos, también, muchas gracias.


	2. Prefacio - Con estilo hasta el final

**Prefacio - Con estilo hasta el final**

No hay nadie en la gran ciudad de Ponyville. Por sus calles pavimentadas con locales de comida, tiendas así como un sin fin de casas de todos tipos y tamaños, solo hay un silencio absoluto. El viento mueve algunos papeles y las sombras de los escaparates. También, los pájaros graznan mientras vuelan tranquilos por el cielo de la tarde.

Entonces, el golem dragonico gigante cae del cielo.

—¡Plaz! —el impacto causa una especie de terremoto en un extremo de la ciudad. Las calles a su alrededor son destrozadas al instante, las casas derrumbadas en pedazos, y la tierra brota en forma de cientos de géiseres de las grietas en el suelo.

La criatura de piedra, inmensa, extiende el cuello y sus alas para luego soltar un rugido ensordecedor, uno capaz de generar una ventisca comparable al de una tempestad.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, en el desierto de Appleloosa, una multitud ridículamente grande de ponis de todas las tribus junto a varios otros tipos de especies, miran el tétrico espectáculo desde una serie de círculos mágicos puestos a forma de pantalla. Como es natural, un grito de asombro generalizado se desata al ver el poderío de esa cosa.

—Papi —dice una pequeña potrilla con la cabeza inclinada—, ¿nuestra casa no estaba por ahí?

—Aún no había terminado de pagarla —responde el padre antes de desplomarse.

—Jajajaja, ¡yo ya gané! —declara un viejo terrestre encadenado a una plataforma a mitad de la multitud. De crin marrón y pelaje gris, se regodeaba al ver las imágenes de la destrucción—, cuando mi dragón de piedra absorba la esencia del Árbol de la Armonía será invencible, entonces estás cadenitas no serán capaces de sellarme.

Al volver a carcajear es interrumpido al instante por un rayo de magia directo en su boca. Una mordaza hecha de magia pura le aparece en el hocico.

—¡Ya cállate de una vez! —ordena una unicornio de crin aqua, ojos esmeraldas y pelaje negro. De su cuerno brotaba la energía para los hechizos de televisión.

»Lo único seguro después de esto, es tu viaje directo a una celda en El Tártaro.

—Es verdad. —Una poni terrestre de pelaje marrón al lado de la plataforma, da un paso al frente—. Ellas nunca dejarán al mal triunfar, porque son nuestras…

—¡Por qué son nuestras princesas! —completo un gran pegaso gris de melena plateada con una armadura puesta.

En las imágenes transmitidas por los hechizos, tres haces de luz son enfocados en el cielo volando en formación: uno color lavanda, otro de tono naranja y el último resplandece con un fuerte brillo violeta.

Apenas frenan a una buena distancia frente al Dragón de Piedra, las auras mágicas desaparecen mostrando tres alicornios: en el centro de la formación, Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad, sostiene una espada de dos filos con su magia; a su lado derecho, Starlight Glimmer, princesa de la luna; del otro lado, Sunset Shimmer, princesa del sol. Las dos traen sus respectivas coronas así como ornamentos en sus cascos y cuello.

Los años han cambiado sus apariencias, ahora son más altas, de presencia reverente así como melenas más largas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, también se ven cansadas y despeinadas, incluso, tienen algunas heridas visibles sobre el pelaje.

—Esta es nuestra última oportunidad —dice Twilight con la vista fija en la enorme bestia—. Si llega a acercarse más de seguro hará lo mismo que en el Imperio de Cristal.

—Con Candace y Flurry heridas esto será complicado —agrega Starlight envolviendo su cuerno en mágica.

El dragón, apenas nota las presencias extrañas, estira el cuello hacia ellas. Abre las enormes mandíbulas, para después, por medio de un círculo mágico frente a sus fauces, exhala una decena de rocas en dirección a las tres princesas.

—Difícil o no, ¡esa cosa cae aquí! —exclama Sunset antes de generar un campo de fuerza dorado a su alrededor. Las otras dos alicornios la imitan.

Mientras las tres bajan en picada, las piedras estallan en el aire sin siquiera hacer daño a sus campos de energía. Sin embargo, esas colisiones resuenan con fuerza al tiempo que los restos de los durísimos proyectiles llueven sobre la ciudad vacía de Ponyville, generando aún más destrucción.

Comienzan a rodear al dragón, para después disparar potentes rayos de magia desde diferentes ángulos. Las garras de la enorme criatura, les pasan a centímetros junto a sus fauces llenas de grandes colmillos hechos de piedras puntiagudas deformes.

Por otro lado, en el centro de la ciudad, un poni terrestre color azul con crin blanca mira el combate desde el balcón del Castillo de la Amistad: es de apariencia aún más traslúcida que el cristal, hay varios brillos rodeándolo y parece como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer a ratos.

—¿Y esa apariencia? —escucha detrás de él—, no recuerdo conocer a un poni así, Árbol de la Armonía.

El poni traslúcido siente un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, pues, hasta donde él sabe, no debería haber ningún alma en toda la ciudad de Ponyville. Voltea enseguida, solo para calmarse de inmediato; no era un enemigo, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo es que no está en Appleloosa? —pregunta—. Mi hechizo debió mandarlos a todos ahí al instante.

—Oh, querido, eso fue un gran poder, debo admitirlo, pero mi elemento protege de todo sin excepción.

—Pero… ¿por qué se quedó? Aquí corre mucho peligro.

—Siempre es bueno tener un plan B —le respondió la yegua mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Las pisadas del dragón arrasan por una calle llena de puestos ambulantes, destruyéndolos sin ningún esfuerzo. A pesar de ir lento para su enorme cuerpo, está caminando a paso firme hacia el castillo de piedras cristalinas.

—¡Ese era mi puesto de comida favorito! —Exclama Starlight luego de un resoplido. Furiosa, prepara un potente hechizo en la punta de su cuerno, después desciende a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, justo en un costado del enemigo; ahí las garras no pueden alcanzarla. En segundos, pasa la esfera de magia concentrada de su cuerno a uno de sus cascos delanteros, y luego ¡golpea!

El ataque de la princesa de la luna resuena con un ruido similar al de un gran cañonazo. Un enorme cráter aparece en el costado de la bestia mientras este pierde el equilibrio y cae de costado. Parte de sus rocas unidas por magia arcana vuelan por todos lados, junto con una ráfaga de aire y escombros cercanos.

El público en el desierto da un grito de emoción, tal cual después de haber visto una increíble anotación en ponyball. No obstante, el dragón ruge al tiempo que las piedras desperdigadas de su cuerpo generan un gran brazo en su costado en escasos segundos.

—Tramposo, eso es nuevo —exclama Starlight con las orejas abajo, después, el enorme pilar es dejado caer contra ella.

Demasiado desgastada como para forzar una teletransportación, termina por generar un campo de energía a su alrededor. Un segundo después recibe el ataque. El ruido de impacto es mucho más fuerte a comparación del ataque anterior, la tierra debajo del pilar rocoso ondea como si fuera líquida antes de soltar un géiser de polvo enorme.

Toda la multitud expectante termina helada al ver esa aterradora escena.

Por fortuna, de la nube marrón, la alicornio lavanda sale de un salto, tosiendo y tambaleándose. No da ni tres pasos antes de caer al suelo. El monstruo, a pesar de recibir poderosos ataques mágicos de Sunset y Twilight, logra levantarse. Su cuerpo comienza a regresar a la normalidad.

—¡Starlight, huye! —grita Sunset quien no deja de disparar, pero la alicornio color lavanda no parece reaccionar.

El dragón voltea ver en dirección a la desvalida, camina hacia ella y, justo sobre su cuerpo tendido, levanta una de sus garras de forma amenazante.

La princesa de la amistad atacando por la parte trasera de la bestia, en cuanto ve eso, actúa por mero reflejo y solo grita: —¡Lealtad!

Entonces la agarra cae sin piedad alguna. El ataque no es menos poderoso que el anterior, pero esta vez, los habitantes de Ponyville, en lugar de estar aterrados, gritan con euforia. Por las pantallas pueden ver una estela arcoíris salir de al lado del ataque del dragón.

Starlight, débil, abre los ojos poco a poco. —Nunca me canso de pensar que tus alas se ven geniales cuando haces eso —dice con una sonrisa forzada.

Twilight, quien la sostiene con sus patas delanteras frena de inmediato. Sus pupilas han cambiado de color a púrpura; en uno de los extremos de sus alas hay un ornamento con una larga gema celeste y las plumas ahora le brillan con los colores del arcoíris; parecen estar hechas de cristal. —Tu pata —dice preocupada—, está rota. No te preocupes, la curaré enseguida.

—¡No! —la princesa de la noche pone su pata sana sobre una gargantilla de la alicornio morada—. Si lo haces terminarás demasiado agotada.

—Pero te necesitamos, sin ti no...

—Vi su punto de unión —interrumpe la alicornio herida—, está en la base de su ala derecha justo en el centro. Ahora déjame, y ve a clavarle esa espada. ¡Equestria depende de eso! —como si sintiera repulsión, se libera del agarre de su amiga. Todavía puede volar aunque de forma débil.

La princesa de la amistad, aún con sus alas brillando, no tiene más opción que regresar al combate a gran velocidad; la espada de dos filos, sigue flotando a su lado con una amalgama de magia.

El enorme dragón de piedra está a medio camino de llegar al Árbol de la Armonía y Sunset, por sí sola, no puede retenerlo. Aunque a pesar de eso, demuestra un gran valor poniéndose de frente a la bestia.

—Lo siento mucho por sus hogares mis ciudadanos —dice antes de amasar una gran cantidad de magia solar en la punta de su cuerno.

Piedras, ahora con forma de pica, van hacia su dirección. Debe esquivarlas pues, debido a su hechizo, no puede activar un campo de protección: la primera pasa cerca, la segunda alcanza a rozar su mejilla, la última es destruida por la espada de Twilight a escasos centímetros de chocar contra ella.

—¡Un ataque como ese no lo va a destruir! —advierte la princesa de la amistad.

—No es solo para él —contesta Sunset en un susurro antes de teletransportarse. Aparece en un extremo de la ciudad, entonces, con una cara de furia, agita su cabeza hacia enfrente para dejar salir una inconmensurable cantidad de fuego desde su cuerno. Las llamas, gruesas y enormes, atraviesan en línea recta el pueblo, destruyendo todo a su paso con suma facilidad.

Para cuando Sunset pone sus flancos en el suelo, hay una ancha así como profunda zanja frente a ella. La tierra, con partes al rojo vivo, muestra pequeños yacimientos de magma tal cual fuera la zona cercana a un volcán; una parte del pueblo fue borrada en un instante.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —dice Twilight llegando hasta su amiga. Sus alas ya tenían el color morado normal—. Incluso la princesa Celestia hubiera tenido problemas para usar una supernova tan potente.

—Estaría feliz por recibir ese cumplido si hubiera sido suficiente para frenarlo —mencionó Sunset entre respiros, a la distancia podía mirar como el dragón, aunque partido a la mitad, volvía a formar su cuerpo rocoso con flujos de magia dorada.

»¿Cómo está Starlight?

—Fuera de combate.

—Ah, esto se pone mejor a cada instante.

—Pero antes de recibir ese ataque, al parecer vio su punto de unión.

La princesa del sol voltea hacia su amiga algo incrédula. —¿Dónde? —pregunta.

Twilight apunta hacia el ala semidestruida de la bestia. Ésta, continúa reconstruyendo su estructura.

—Justo en el centro de la base de su ala derecha y su cuerpo. ¿Cuánta magia te queda?

—Suficiente para unos cuantos ataques más. —Sunset se pone sobre sus cascos—. Mi zanja nos dará un poco de tiempo, pero cuando la cruce estaremos en problemas.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad?

—Así es, a partir esa línea negra estará en el territorio de la esencia del Árbol de la armonía.  
Las dos alicornios son enfocadas de frente por las pantallas en el desierto de Appleloosa.

—Si da unos pasos más… —la voz de Twilight podía escucharse en todo el lugar.

—Se irá a por todas como cuando lo hizo contra el castillo del imperio de Cristal —completó seria la alicornio de crin dorada con rojo.

Únicamente el grupo alrededor del terrestre encadenado pueden entender en realidad la gravedad de esas palabras; Equestria tal vez termine en los siguientes minutos.

En medio de los gritos de ovación de la multitud de criaturas, las dos alicornios comienzan a volar a toda velocidad hacia el dragón. Esa enorme criatura de piedra termina de formar toda su estructura. Sus enormes y toscas patas frontales caen hacia al frente en el desnivel hecho por Sunset. Y es ahí, cuando su cara cae de lleno en la tierra ardiendo, que siente a las dos poderosas presencias yendo hacia él.

La princesa del sol llega volando de frente con un rayo de magia, dañando considerablemente una de las patas del objetivo. Twilight, aprovecha el momento. Esquiva varios pilares de piedra emergidos del suelo. Algunos otros, disparados desde el cuerpo de la bestia rocosa, los destruye con rayos de magia pura. Con su espada flotando a su lado, rodea el enorme cuerpo de la bestia. Entonces ve el ala hecha de roca áspera.

Parece una coraza bastante resistente sobre la única zona vulnerable del monstruo alquímico.

—¡Yo me encargo! —la voz de la princesa del sol viene desde alado de la cabeza del dragón. En medio de su agresiva ruta de vuelo, un aura de magia dorada la cubre por completo, para después transformarse en un montón de llamas incandescentes. Como una rápida y letal bola de fuego, rebana toda la base de la gigantesca ala de piedra a gran velocidad.

¡Es ahora o nunca!

Mientras la coraza protectora cae al suelo de tierra quemada, Twilight blande la gigante espada de dos filos, de mango dorado y gran hoja color jade.

—¡Lealtad! —sus alas vuelven a resplandecer y los ojos tomar tono púrpura. Se dispara hacia enfrente, sin la más mínima intención de detenerse. Puede ver la grieta dorada en medio de toda la destrucción y, a pesar de esquivar ataques de piedras afiladas, a cada instante está más cerca.

Sin embargo, el dragón aún teniendo el hocico en el suelo ruge con ese gran aliento capaz de causar una ventisca huracanada a todo su alrededor. La princesa de la amistad siente con impotencia como el viento la aleja de su victoria en un instante.

Da algunas volteretas sin control en medio de una nube de tierra producto de la intensa ráfaga. Cuando por fin puede frenar, no ve nada más que marrón. Trata de identificar la dirección del enemigo, pero solo escucha los estruendos del enorme cuerpo de la bestia. De pronto, unos destellos de magia sobresalen de la poca visibilidad. Después un grito resuena a la distancia.

La alicornio morada reconoce la voz de su amiga. Espantada comienza a volar hacia la dirección de la batalla, aunque, a los segundos, choca contra el campo de energía rodeando el cuerpo arrojado de Sunset. El impacto es brutal, como el de una enorme bala de cañón. El aire deja su cuerpo mientras vuela sin control junto a su compañera. Salen de la nube de polvo, luego, chocan contra una casa. Revientan la pobre construcción en el acto.

Entre escombros de piedra y sonidos de madera cayendo, la princesa del sol trata de recuperarse. —¡Twilight! —dice a su amiga a su lado—. ¿¡Estás bien!?

—No… —responde la princesa entre tosidos—, me duele todo el cuerpo… —de un momento a otro, regresa en sí. Con sus ojos desorbitados se levanta de golpe para luego exclamar:—. ¡Oh, no, el dragón!

Como pueden salen de los escombros de la casa solo para ver a la inmensa bestia ya del otro lado de la saja. Su nariz comienza a olfatear, como un perro oliendo comida. Acto seguido, cada grieta de su cuerpo comienza a resplandecer en dorado.

El terror invade a las dos princesas. Saltan y como pueden emprenden el vuelo. Preparan los últimos vestigios de magia en sus cuerpos, el objetivo es destruir las inmensas alas que se preparan para batirse.

Por desgracia, antes de poder hacerlo, el gran dragón de piedra da un enorme impulso. La ráfaga de viendo dejada atrás repele, a las dos alicornios con fuerza.

Todos en la pantalla, miran con desesperanza como la enorme bestia va a impactar de lleno contra la estructura de cristal, algunos incluso deciden desviar la mirada con algunas lágrimas en el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Hahahahaha, Se los dije, ¡yo gané! —grita el terrestre encadenado ya sin su bozal de magia.

—¡Plaz! —en directo y a todo color, la gran multitud de Appleloosa mira atónita como el dragón, apenas a escasos metros antes de llegar al patio del Castillo, ha impactado de lleno contra un gigantesco escudo blanco.

El terrestre sellado deja caer la mandíbula con ligeros quejidos roncos. No puede creer lo que mira.

—Ese escudo… —dice el enorme dragón Spike atónito en medio de la multitud—... solo hay un poni capaz de hacer un escudo tan hermoso como ese.

Del otro lado de las pantallas, en los cielos de la ciudad de Ponyville, Twilight y Sunset miran impresionadas la escena. La barrera aunque un poco agrietada, parecía un mural brillante de cristal con grandes diamantes de corte estrella y bordes con acabados curvos.

—¿Esa no es?... —pregunta Sunset boquiabierta.

—Así es, es Rarity.

En el balcón central del Castillo de la amistad, aquella considerada unicornio legendaria, está con un casco levantado: su altura era similar a la de las princesas, aunque su rostro ya reflejaba una avanzada edad, tenía la melena más opaca, también su pelaje no brillaba tanto como antes, y traía puestos unos lentes de medialuna lilas. Pero, a pesar de no estar en sus mejores días, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con la misma intensidad de siempre.

—Querido, si no te molesta —dijo mientras apretaba los dientes—, ¿podrías darme más magia?

—Hago todo lo que puedo —el poni de apariencia cristalina tocaba el lomo de la modista—, pero transportar a todos en Ponyville me dejó muy bajo.

—¡Entonces a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Mueve su casco, reforzando el enorme escudo frente al castillo antes de recibir otro poderosísimo golpe del dragón. Lo fragmentos de la magia sólida brotan en el aire y desaparecen en el acto, pero el tan imponente como elegante muro no cede.

Entonces el monstruo retrocede, para después, con toda la energía dorada en su cuerpo, comenzar a generar cientos de círculos mágicos frente a él.

—Esto parece ser la peor cosa posible —comenta Rarity viendo el enorme resplandor del otro lado de su barrera. Concentra toda la magia que puede en su cuerno. Entonces con un fuerte tono de voz dice:— ¡La generosidad que protege!

En un instante, una gran cantidad de escudos más pequeños aparecen delante de su gran barrera. Un segundo después, cientos de rocas en forma de picas son disparadas desde todos los círculos.

Los escudos aguantan unos cuantos golpes, mas todos comienzan a caer poco a poco. La parte de Ponyville donde se libra el enfrentamiento recibe una lluvia de partículas cristalinas y pedazos de rocas, hasta que, de un momento a otro, la barrera principal comienza a presentar grietas.

—¡No voy a poder aguantar mucho más! —grita la materialización del Árbol de la Armonía, en cualquier momento parece desaparecer.

—Entonces permíteme echarte un casco —escucha detrás de él. Después, el pequeño terrestre traslúcido siente una gran cantidad de magia entrando en su cuerpo.

Voltea de inmediato.

—¡Su alteza Starlight!

—No es mucha Rarity —dijo la alicornio con su pata mala recogida—, pero es toda la magia que me queda, ¡Aquí tienes!

La unicornio blanca siente de golpe la magia extra recorriendo su cuerpo. «¿¡Y a esto le dice poca!?», piensa impresionada.

Esas grietas en la enorme barrera cristalina son reconstruidas poco a poco mientras la lluvia de ataques no para. Por lo tanto, el dragón se dispone a rematar con ese gran impulso, potenciado por su deseo de absorber el poder milenario del árbol. Extiende sus alas, los círculos mágicos regresan a su cuerpo llenándolo otra vez de esos flujos dorados. El siguiente ataque es el definitivo.

Por las enormes pantallas en el desierto, los habitantes de Ponyville son testigos de cómo sus princesas regresan una vez más al campo de batalla: vuelan como dos grandes estelas luminosas por detrás de la bestia. Nadie grita, ni dice nada, solo esperan con los corazones en los cascos.

El dragón, apenas siente las presencias comienza a bajar su ala derecha.

—¡Luego de esto yo también estoy fuera de combate! —grita Sunset para después tomar la delantera. Una nueva supernova sale de su cuerno, aunque de menor poder.

—¡Boom! —El punto donde la placa de piedra protegía el área débil, es barrida al instante por las implacables llamas. Luego, Sunset, cae en un aterrizaje forzoso, no puede más.

Twilight, a pesar de querer ayudar a su amiga, avanza hacia enfrente, pues el círculo mágico causante de esa enorme bestia ahora está al descubierto, esperando el ataque de La Purificadora, esa enorme espada a su lado capaz de deshacer cualquier conjuro.

Una enorme cantidad de círculos le salen al encuentro demasiado tarde, pues los pasa de largo antes de la lluvia de proyectiles. A pesar de sus heridas así como el terrible cansancio sigue dando lo mejor en esa recta, y con una estela morada detrás de ella, blande su espada al frente.

El dragón, como última carta, vuelve a lanzar esa gran ventisca huracanada.

Tristemente, a tan solo centímetros de poder concretar el ataque, la princesa de la amistad es repelida. Siente con impotencia cómo sus alas comienzan a ceder.

—No, no no ¡no! —el círculo mágico, repleto de figuras arcanas así como líneas en todas direcciones, cada vez está más lejos. Pero de repente, algo sostiene el cuerpo de la princesa de la amistad. Voltea confundida hacia atrás, y mira una pequeña barrera en forma de un diamante blanco sirviendo de pared.

Rarity, justo del otro lado de la enorme barrera frente al Castillo de la amistad, tiene el casco levantado hacia su amiga con su cuerno generando un gran brillo. —¡Haz que valga la pena! ¡Twilight! —grita bañada en sudor.

Todos los ponis en el desierto al ver la escena, comienzan a decir cosas como: "tú puedes, princesa Twilight", "creemos en ti, princesa Twilight", "destruye esa cosa, princesa Twilight". Aun sabiendo que no podían ser escuchados, desean apoyar con todas sus fuerzas a su heroína.

La alicornio morada gesticula la expresión más seria de toda su vida. Pone sus dos cascos traseros sobre la plataforma, otro para sujetarse en un borde, y por último, sostiene la legendaria espada con su hocico.

—La honestidad que da fuerza —masculla entre dientes.

La melena de la princesa tiene una coleta amarrada casi en su punta, ahí, una gema de color naranja unida a un listón marrón comienza a brillar. De repente, en la cara de Twilight, aparecen pecas blancas. Una energía naranja recorre todo su pelaje con destellos eléctricos y ahora sus ojos son verdes.

Se impulsa con sus dos cascos traseros tan fuerte que pulveriza el escudo blanco.

El dragón, incapaz de moverse, sigue rugiendo con vientos huracanados. Es inútil. A Pesar de la fuerza del viento, la princesa, atraviesa el círculo mágico con la gran hoja de su espada en un solo corte diagonal; como una bala directo al corazón del enemigo.  
Una gruesa marca, producto de la estocada, cubre los símbolos arcanos impresos en líneas doradas brillantes. La enorme bestia de piedra para de moverse al instante, tanto él como el círculo comienzan a agrietarse.

Cuando Twilight cae a tierra con la espada en su hocico, genera un gran surco en una de las calles de la ciudad hasta frenar, en ese momento: —¡Boom! —los fragmentos del dragón vuelan por los aires y desaparecen en cientos de partículas doradas.

El grito de en el desierto de Appleloosa es ensordecedor. La multitud vitorea golpeando los cascos contra la tierra, algunos otros se abrazan, los más emocionales incluso sueltan lágrimas de felicidad: ¡Equestria ha sido salvada otra vez!

Aunque dos criaturas entre la multitud, no explotan en felicidad precisamente. La primera es el malvado poni terrestre encadenado, pues ahora, por consecuencia de su magia negra fallida, no es más que una estatua de roca sólida. La segunda criatura, es el dragón Spike, él solo inclina la cabeza y con la cara triste piensa: «Adiós, buena amiga, incluso en el final te viste espléndida».

Del otro lado de las pantallas, Twilight, ya sin su transformación de la honestidad, levanta el vuelo. Para su terror, ve como el tan grande como hermoso escudo blanco desaparece poco a poco de una manera muy irregular. Con una presión en el corazón vuela hasta el patio de su viejo castillo, y en medio de la lluvia de brillos dorados y blancos, encuentra a Rarity desmayada en el suelo.

—¡No! —dice con un grito ahogado. Sus sospechas resultan ser ciertas.

Desciende hasta ella con lentitud debido a sus heridas y cansancio.

»Rarity... ¡Rarity! —la toma con cuidado—. Por favor, despierta.

—Le dimos duro a ese maleducado, ¿verdad? —contestó la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa forzada y abriendo lentamente sus ojos—. Eso le enseñará a no entrar a la casa de una dama sin permiso.

—Te dije que no te quedaras —contestó la princesa de la amistad con voz quebrada, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus grandes ojos morados—. Pero no te preocupes, iremos con el Árbol de la Armonía, te pondrás bien…

—Eso ya no funcionará, lo sabes tanto como yo. Mi cuerpo ya no resiste más. —Sus inmaculados cascos blancos comenzaron a liberar pequeños brillos plateados—. Fue mi última aventura.

—Lo siento tanto. —Las lágrimas de Twilight ya corrían abiertamente por sus mejillas—. Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte tú no… no tendrías que haber acortado tu tiempo.

—Esto no es tu culpa, yo sabía en dónde me estaba metiendo. Aparte, los Elementos de la Armonía en nosotras nos hicieron vivir muchísimo más, mi tiempo ya era regalado desde hace mucho, así como el de todas las demás lo fue. Querida, nada es para siempre. —Con cuidado, la unicornio blanca esboza una sonrisa y pone uno de sus cascos en la mejilla de su amiga—. Pero me encantó vivir esta vida, y me voy tranquila dejando Equestria a tu cuidado.

Todo está pasando muy rápido para Twilight, no sabe bien qué hacer, o decir. Pero al final, a pesar de estar llorando, pone una expresión más calmada y dice:  
—No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí, descansa. —Acerca a su amiga para darle un cálido abrazo.

—Hasta luego —responde Rarity. Detrás de sus lentes, pequeñas lágrimas le salen de los ojos azules al tiempo que las partículas brotan de todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, Twilight ya no está abrazando a nadie.

Minutos después, una adolorida Sunset camina por el patio del castillo de la amistad, a la distancia, logra ver a Starlight andando gracias a la ayuda del terrestre cristalino.

—¡Oye! Te pegó duro esa cosa, ¿eh? —dice la alicornio dorada ya aliviada de ver a su amiga entera.

—Salí por poco, pero creo que me tengo que entablillar la pata derecha luego.

—No se preocupe princesa Starlight —contestó el Árbol de la armonía—, la princesa Twilight puede sanar eso en unos minutos.

—Con la cantidad de magia que usamos, lo mejor para todos será tomarnos un largo descanso.

Sunset llega hasta ellos usando sus alas. —Uuuhh, eso se ve doloroso —exclama con una expresión de desagrado ante ese enorme moretón en la pata de su compañera.

—Se ve y lo es —responde la alicornio color lavanda mientras camina junto al poni cristalino—. Tal vez… ya va siendo hora de tener a tu discípula superdotada, digo, para que resuelva todos los problemas graves del reino. ¿No crees, princesa del sol?

—Lo pensaré —contesta la alicornio dorada con una sonrisa irónica.

La plática relajada dura hasta cuando doblan en una esquina y, a la distancia, logran ver a Twilight sentada en el pasto del castillo; parece decaída, sollozando.

Sunset, quién puede caminar con más normalidad es la primera en llegar. —Twilight, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta mientras le pone uno de sus cascos ornamentados en el hombro.

La princesa de la amistad, de la nada, salta para abrazar a su compañera. —¡Se fue Sunset! ¡Se fue! —repite una y otra vez entre lágrimas y gimoteos.

La princesa del sol, con sus ojos impresionados, mira en el césped detrás de ellas los lentes lilas de Rarity y al lado una gema blanca opalo. No tarda mucho en deducir lo ocurrido. —Tranquila —dice con una voz suave al tiempo que le corresponde el abrazo—, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí para ti, así como tú estuviste para mí.

Con la partida de Rarity, la última de los elementos en dejar a Twilight Sparkle, una larga era en el reino de Equestria ha terminado. Aunque las aventuras, y los enemigos amenazando la armonía, nunca pararían; La princesa de la amistad, manteniendo su promesa, protegería a Equestria incansablemente, sin embargo, no todo es para siempre, por ello, en estas letras, te narraremos su última misión.

¿Nos acompañaras?


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Desde la noche de la historia (primera parte)**

Tres pequeños potrillos caminan juntos por un pasillo oscuro, solo hay algunas delgadas líneas de neón dando sus opacos resplandores en las uniones de las paredes. Y una aterradora música, digna del ambiente de una película de terror, suena en todo el lugar.

—¿Por qué les hice caso? —pregunta temeroso un pegaso color capuchino—. Esto no fue una buena idea.

—No seas llorón —replica otro pequeño pegaso de pelaje rojo— todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora son puros mecatrónicos y cosas de hule. ¿Verdad, Cream?

—La sangre parecía jugo de fresa mal preparado —contesta sonriente una terrestre en medio del grupo—. No te preocupes, Silver, ya casi salimos. Afuera de la atracción decía que el recorrido no es de más de quince minutos.

—Tú solo recuerda la recompensa. Si salimos por la puerta trasera, nos ganaremos una enorme cantidad de dulces.

—Así que quieren dulces, ¿eh? —la voz de una yegua entró de golpe en la conversación.

El grupo de potrillos voltean hacia enfrente. Al parecer unos metros más adelante hay una sección iluminada. No recuerdan haberla visto antes, por lo tanto, caminan hacia ella un poco extrañados.

»Yo no les recomendaría aceptar dulces de cualquier persona.

Al llegar al lugar iluminado por luz fría, voltean en dirección a la voz. Pueden ver un espacio en medio de la pared, alfombrado de marrón y en cuyo centro hay al parecer un poni con una gran capucha café algo desgastada. A su lado, un caldero oxidado burbujea un líquido de brillo verde eléctrico.

—Ella no parece un robot —dice el pequeño Silver con cara de miedo.

—No te preocupes —contesta Cream fingiendo valor—, de seguro tiene reconocimiento de voz para ser más creíble o algo as...

—No, no lo creo pequeña potrilla —interrumpe la yegua encapuchada—. Yo no tengo cables o metal en mi cuerpo. Pero lo que sí tengo es una historia, escúchenla y podrán llegar a la salida.

El pequeño pegaso rojo da un paso al frente. —¿Qué tipo de historia? —pregunta con una expresión más de curiosidad que de miedo.

—Una de terror como no podría ser de otra forma, y por supuesto, totalmente real. —La extraña yegua revuelve un poco el contenido del caldero—. La historia de la bruja Shadow Sparkle. —De la nada, neblina comienza a salir del líquido verdoso—. Según la leyenda, en las noches de Nightmare, la desalmada bruja Shadow Sparkle, con sus ojos de vidrio y capucha roja, se puede llegar a colar en las atracciones de los parques en busca de potrillos incautos.

Silver, en cuanto escucha las palabras de aquella yegua encapuchada, corre aprisa detrás de Cream, la potrilla, por otro lado, pregunta algo incrédula: —Pero ¿para qué querrían potrillos una bruja, y como mira si sus ojos son de vidrio?

—No ve… ¡huele el miedo!, y con respecto a los potrillos, muchos dicen que les lanza hechizos para hacerlos sapos, ratones, o pequeños conejitos. —La gran yegua, vestida de marrón, cuenta su relato con lujo de ademanes mientras camina hasta ponerse frente al caldero. Ahí, su voz adquiere un tono más siniestro cuando dice:—. Los rumores más oscuros, cuentan que su maldición favorita es convertirlos en dulces.

Los tres pequeños pasan saliva y, espantados, dan un paso atrás.

—B-Bueno —comenta Red—, cuando veamos a una poni con una capucha roja no le pediremos dulces...

—Oh, vaya. —Aquella yegua frente al caldero baja la cabeza, aunque su rostro no se mira parece estar viendo su cuerpo—. Al parecer he olvidado mi otra capucha.

Comienza a carcajear de forma aterradora. Las patas de los chicos tiemblan de forma involuntaria. De repente, dos esferas brotan de entre las sombras del gorro de la capucha.

A la luz blanca combinada con la verde del caldero, ven las esferas similares a grandes canicas rodar hacia ellos. Cuando por fin las tienen enfrente pueden reconocerlas: son ojos de vidrio. En ese momento, un escalofrío les recorre el cuerpo de cascos a cabeza.

»Se me cayeron los ojos. —La voz calmada de la yegua interrumpe el silencio de la escena—. ¿Me los regresan?

Los tres levantan la mirada enseguida, solo para notar que la poni ya no está frente al caldero, ahora, se encuentra detrás de ellos.

»¿Me los regresan? —les susurra a sus espaldas.

—¡Aaaaahhhh, es Shadow Sparkle! —gritan los tres potrillos mientras huyen del lugar desbocados.

La yegua encapuchada, apenas escucha los galopes a la distancia, descubre su cabeza. Tiene crin sedosa de color negro atada en un molote, su cuerno puntiagudo es marrón al igual que el resto de su pelaje y unos grandes ojos azules adornan su rostro, esos, en definitiva, no son de vidrio.

—Espero no haberme pasado con ellos —dice con una sonrisa un poco culpable.

—Hahaha, no te preocupes —una voz al parecer de un anciano suena a través de un comunicador puesto en una de sus orejas—. Los niños ya no se asustan tan fácil como antes, lo hiciste genial.

Las luces del pasillo fueron encendidas.

»Esos eran nuestros últimos clientes. Ya puedes regresar.

El lugar ahora no parece tan aterrador: hay cables por ahí y por allá, bocinas en las esquinas superiores para los efectos de sonido. También, muñecos de hule, utilería de plástico junto con sangre falsa así como muchos otros elementos, forman diferentes zonas "aterradoras" a lo largo del corredor. La unicornio había sido el último obstáculo antes de llegar a la aclamada salida, por ello, solo le basta caminar un poco para salir del lugar.

Afuera todo está oscuro, después de todo ya es pasada la medianoche. Camina por el patio trasero de La Casita del horror, una de muchas atracciones del parque de diversiones LittleWorld.

El lugar combina a la perfección con el ambiente de la tétrica mansión: algunos árboles secos con telarañas gigantes en lugar de hojas, columpios oxidados, mesas de exterior cuarteadas junto a sus bancas destruidas, y en medio de todo, dos largos palos enterrados en el césped crecido sujetan una gran manta blanca con la frase "Final" escrita en rojo. La fuente de esas letras las hace parecer chorrear sangre.

—Estuviste estupenda —dice un poni anciano de pelaje gris saliendo de un cuarto, el cual da la fachada de ser una especie de cobertizo, no obstante, en realidad es el cuarto de control de todo el recorrido—. Ningún poni te pasó, así que podré ir a la cama con un dinero extra hoy. Muchas gracias.

—No hay problema —responde la unicornio—, me gusta ayudar.

El viejo camina hacia el cartel de la meta, y mientras lo quita, agrega:

—Eso no fue solo ayudar. Salvaste la noche. Con mi actora principal mala de una pata, no creí encontrar a tiempo a alguien para reemplazarla.

Cuando ya tiene el cartel abajo, camina hacia la alta unicornio marrón para ofrecerle una bolsa de bits.

»Esta es tu parte... emm...

—Dígame Glow, y así está bien, no necesito los bits.

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Podré ser tacaño, pero jamás un ladrón, trabajaste duro, Glow, es justo tener un pago por eso.

Un poco de duda aparece en la cara de la unicornio, pero luego de ver la expresión molesta del anciano, decide decir:

—Me gustaría la capucha en lugar de los bits como pago.

—¿Eh, esa cosa vieja? Admito que no es de mala calidad, pero ¿estás segura?

—Claro —contesta Glow mientras gira sobre sí misma—. Aunque es noche de Nightmare no traigo disfraz y ya me acostumbré a este.

—Eres algo rara —contesta el viejo al tiempo que guarda la bolsa en su gran abrigo negro—. Aunque si estás conforme con eso... supongo que no hay problema.

—Gracias —contesta la unicornio con una pequeña reverencia—. Ya debo irme, la feria casi acaba.

Camina unos pasos hacia la salida del pequeño patio, sin embargo, antes de salir por la reja negra y retorcida, el poni anciano la detiene. —Si quieres te acompaño y llamo a un taxi —propone—, es bastante noche para que una unicornio como tú ande sola.

—Tranquilo, estaré bien. Sé cuidarme por mí misma.

La alta Glow, sale de entre un pequeño callejón hacia uno de los corredores principales del parque. El resto de las horas la pasa caminando solitaria por el lugar al tiempo que las atracciones, adornadas de forma alusiva a la famosa noche de Nightmare Moon, cierran una por una. Castillos, rueda de la fortuna, emocionantes montañas rusas y coloridos carruseles; todo es dejado atrás por los ponis y sus familias. Hasta que, de un momento a otro, las luces comienzan a apagarse en las atracciones más a los extremos de LittleWorld.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tiene que abandonar el parque —comenta un semental fornido con un gorro de guardia de seguridad y un prominente bigote negro—. Ya es hora de cerrar.

—Entiendo —contesta Glow con una manzana acaramelada en la boca.

Es guiada por el guardia hasta la salida principal, después, ofrece escoltarla hasta la calle más cercana y verificar que tome un taxi, pues, después de la salida principal, hay todavía un largo camino de piedra rodeado de árboles hasta la carretera más cercana. Sorpresivamente, la unicornio no rechaza esa propuesta.

—¿Y usted viene sola? —comenta el guardia respetuoso.

—Por supuesto, ya soy mayorcita como para salir de casa a divertirme una noche. Aunque... para evitar problemas, planeo regresar antes de ser descubierta.

El gran semental azulado suelta una corta carcajada. —Yo solía hacer eso cuando era joven, pero yo si fui atrapado. Recuerdo esa plática como de dos horas sobre responsabilidad hasta la fecha.

—Y que lo diga, a veces los ponis pueden ser muy pesados cuando te dicen qué hacer y qué no hacer todo el rato.

Glow, acaba su manzana acaramelada de un mordisco, luego, se da unos cuantos golpes de pecho.

—No subestime a los padres, ellos nos regañan por una buena razón. Hay ponis peligrosos ahí afuera. Le iré pidiendo su taxi, ¿o usted trae un teléfono móvil?

—No, lo olvidé en casa.

En una de las orejas del semental, hay una máquina redonda con una ceja plástica rodeando su oreja. Luego de presionar la parte central del plato, un círculo de luz aparece sobre la superficie del aparato.

—Hola, ¿hablo con Hoover? —dice el guardia levantando la mirada hacia la nada—, si... me podrían traer un automóvil a la salida de la carretera 77, así es, es la salida del...

Mientras el guarda habla, Glow guarda el palito dentro de su gran capucha marrón. Está ligeramente adelantada a su acompañante, el viento sopla entre los árboles y mueve sus ramas haciendo ese ruido tan característico. Sin embargo, extrañamente no hay algún otro ruido, ni sonidos de animales, ni nada. Todo permanece callado, demasiado. Entonces, entre en medio de los árboles, la unicornio alcanza a ver una sombra; al parecer de un poni.

—Oiga —dice volteando hacia su compañero—, creo que vi a alg… ught.

La gran unicornio marrón da un ligero paso hacia atrás. Siente una fuerte punzada por debajo de su capucha, en la parte del hombro. Baja la mirada y puede ver un dardo rojo brillante atravesando la tela hasta encajarse en su pelaje marrón.

Unos metros enfrente de ella, el guardia le apunta con un arma especial puesta a forma de pulsera en su pata derecha. No era visible antes debido a las mangas de su uniforme de seguridad.

Saca el dardo de inmediato con el hocico y lo escupe lejos. —¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta confundida.

—Le dije, no subestime a los padres. Hay ponis malos allá afuera.

Glow tambalea un poco, sus ojos parecen adormilados. Entonces da media vuelta, trata de correr, pero a los dos pasos cae de golpe al suelo.

»Dulces sueños —comenta el guardia mientras retira su sombrero y se quita el bigote falso—. ¡Ya está hecho!

De entre los árboles salen varias sombras, hasta ser un total de cinco ponis con trajes negros. Son de todas las tribus.

—Vaya, esta sí que es grande —dice un pegaso volando con cuidado hasta el cuerpo tirado de la unicornio—. ¿Cuánto creen que nos den de rescate por ella?

El semental azulado, ya sin su pequeño disfraz, voltea a ver con desdén a la yegua desmayada. —Pediremos unos cuantos millones de bits. La vi utilizar una tarjeta de crédito diamante cuando compró algo, de seguro su familia es rica.

—Oh sí, que sea suficiente dinero como para retirarnos unas dos semanas —comenta un unicornio de pelaje verde oscuro.

—Dense prisa y regístrenla, busquen si tiene identificación, si no, esperaremos a que muestren su foto por televisión o algo para contactar a los familiares.

Dos ponis terrestres se acercan de inmediato y comienzan a buscar en su capucha.

—Encontré algo —dice uno de ellos orgulloso de su hallazgo: una pequeña cartera con forma de libro—. Que monedero tan extraño. —Le da un vistazo rápido—. Nada, aquí solo está su tarjeta de crédito.

—Entonces la tendremos con nosotros un tiempo —comenta el otro terrestre—. Y a decir verdad, aunque es un poco alta, no está nada mal esta yegua. En lo que dan el rescate, bien podriam...

—¡Que no pierdan el tiempo! —exclama el terrestre azul con dureza—. Pónganle un anulador y vámonos de aquí.

El unicornio del grupo camina hasta Glow y de sus alforjas saca un anillo grueso metálico. Baja con cuidado el artefacto por el cuerno de la unicornio hasta hacerlo atrancar, entonces un pequeño foco rojo en medio del artefacto enciende.

—Hecho. ¿La cargo jefe? —no recibe respuesta—. ¿Jefe?

Cuando el bandido unicornio levanta la cabeza, nota que nadie le está prestando atención. Todos, sin excepción, voltean hacia enfrente del camino: al parecer una pegaso camina hacia ellos.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta la yegua alada con voz casual mientras entra a la luz de uno de los reflectores en los postes. Alrededor de sus ojos dorados, tiene unas largas pestañas tan blancas como su crin, y su brillante pelaje es color canela. Sin embargo, lo que más llama la atención de ella, es su traje: pechera morada con gravados de estrellas, capa azul rey junto a ornamentos metálicos en los cascos y los extremos superiores de sus alas.

—Thunder Blast —el jefe de los bandidos reconoce de inmediato a esa pegaso—. ¿Qué rayos hace la líder de la guardia crepuscular aquí?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarles yo —contesta Thunder sin dejar de acercarse—. Está prohibido usar esos anuladores si no se es policía, ¿saben? Ahora muéstrenme sus placas o de lo contrario los arrestaré.

¿Cuantas veces la han visto antes? En televisión, en presentaciones oficiales de la realeza, incluso entre algunos clubes de admiradores en internet; esa pegaso no es ninguna desconocida, en especial para los ladrones y bandidos. Ellos saben mejor que nadie que "los arrestaré", no es ni algo imposible ni una broma cuando se trata de ella.

—¡Ni un paso más! —el semental azulado apunta rápidamente con una segunda arma en su pata izquierda hacia Glow—. Déjanos ir sin pelear, o ella muere.

La elegante pegaso deja de caminar, entonces da un largo suspiro para después decir con un tono aterrador: —Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Una gran tensión invade todo el lugar, nadie dice nada, solo permanecen en sus lugares, estoicos, esperando la más mínima provocación para ir al ataque. Entonces, de repente, Glow desaparece en un destello.

—Se acabó —el líder de la banda, al escuchar esas palabras detrás, siente un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Por mero reflejo, da media vuelta y dispara. Demasiado tarde. Un aura de magia es desplegada a gran velocidad para desaparecer a los varios metros; todos los ponis, junto con el disparo del semental, han sido paralizados.

»Ustedes deben de ser Los Pescadores nocturnos, ¿verdad? —dice Glow con mirada severa—. Tienen una larga cuenta con la justicia que pagarán esta noche.

—P-pero ¿cómo? —pregunta el líder sin poder mover un músculo—. Tienes un anulador.

—¿Esto? —la gran unicornio apunta al aparato ahora con el foco apagado y sacando una delgada línea de humo—. Lo siento, cosas como estás o tus tranquilizantes, no son suficientes para frenarme.

Como si no fuera nada, la unicornio retira ese molesto artefacto de su cuerno y lo guarda dentro de su capucha.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú? —pregunta el terrestre aún con la cartera en su hocico, aunque Blast llega por un lado y se la quita de inmediato

—Más respeto secuestrador —dice la pegaso con desprecio—. No estás frente a un poni cualquiera.

—Bueno, si ya los atrapé no tiene sentido seguir con él disfraz —comenta la unicornio marrón con una sonrisa inocente.

Un pequeño resplandor aparece en la punta de su cuerno, después muta en una aureola de arcoíris con varias partículas luminosas a su alrededor. Glow es rodeada por el hechizo mientras su cuerpo entero resplandece, su estatura aumenta aún más, la melena le crece, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que, entre el brillo de su cuerpo, parecen tomar forma dos alas en su espalda.

Cuando la capa brillante de magia rodeándola cae, la enorme capucha le queda algo corta; tiene unos imponentes ojos morados, rodeados por algunas marcas de expresión. Su melena, larga, es de diferentes tonos de violeta y ondea sin la necesidad del viento, aunque se le pueden llegar a apreciar algunos mechones plateados, y, de entre los bordes de la capucha, sobresalen las plumas de unas alas bastante grandes.

El líder de la banda lanza una risa ahogada antes de decir: —No teníamos oportunidad desde el inicio. Pero por otro lado, debo decir, es un honor ser capturado por la mismísima princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. En prisión no me lo van a creer.

—Guarden sus palabras para las autoridades —replica Thunder retirando las armas de todos los ponis inmóviles.

Sin embargo, desde un árbol a la distancia, un segundo pegaso mira todo desde las sombras. Es un centinela, pero no pudo advertir sobre la llegada de la líder de la guardia crepuscular a tiempo. Entonces, al ver sus nulas posibilidades de hacer algo, sale volando dispuesto a escapar.

—Blast —dice Twilight—, te lo encargo.

—A la orden su alteza.

La pegaso color canela extiende sus alas, luego, con un solo batir, sale disparada con una estela eléctrica detrás.

El unicornio color esmeralda avanza un poco sobrevolando el bosque hasta ser interceptado por Thunder Blast. —¿Y bien? —pregunta la pegaso mientras cruza sus patas delanteras frente al secuestrador—. ¿Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas?

De forma desesperada, el bandido decide extender su pata con su respectiva arma.

—¡Bom! —con un gran quejido, el pegaso esmeralda termina por bajar su arma brazalete, todavía con el humo del disparo fallido. El casco reforzado de Blast está enterrado en su estómago.

—Siempre es de la difícil.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre con potencia todo el cuerpo del secuestrador. Para cuando el ataque termina, el pobre, inconsciente, cae en picada a tierra. Afortunadamente es atrapado por la hábil pegaso antes de chocar contra el suelo.

La policía no tarda en llegar luego de recibir el llamado directo de la líder de la guardia crepuscular. Bastante felices por saber que esa desalmada banda ya no seguirá actuando, los suben al carro de seguridad.

—Honorable princesa Twilight —saluda el capitán de esa delegación—, es un placer poder recibir un encargo de usted.

—Solo digame Twilight —comenta la alicornio morada con una expresión amable.

—Entonces Twlig… —el semental de melena negra y crin gris, a punto de tutear a la legendaria princesa de la amistad, logra ver de reojo la mirada asesina de la capitana Thunder, entonces decide desviar las palabras:— Ejem, llevaremos a estos delincuentes y serán procesados por sus cargos, pasarán mucho tiempo en prisión, se los aseguro. ¿Quieren que las llevemos?

—Iremos por nuestra cuenta —contesta la pegaso color canela—, muchas gracias.

—Entonces. —El semental hace un saludo militar con su casco—. Que pasen buena noche defensoras de Equestria.

Terminada la conversación, ambas yeguas comienzan a caminar rumbo a la carretera.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunta Twilight, galopa a paso calmado un poco por detrás de la pegaso canela.

—Usó su tarjeta de crédito, con eso pudimos localizar su ubicación. —Thunder voltea a ver de reojo a la princesa—. ¿En serio creyó que no notaría su ausencia la fiesta de Nightmare del palacio real?

—Lo siento, pero tenía sospechas muy fuertes de esa banda cazando aquí esta noche, no quería perder la oportunidad.

—No era mi plan pasar esta velada tratando de arrestar secuestradores de mala muerte. Y usted tampoco debería. Me han dicho sobre el regreso de sus visitas frecuentes a los archivos de la policía; entiendo sus inquietudes, pero debe dejar estos trabajos menores a las autoridades correspondientes, y aún más tomando en cuenta su edad.

—Estos viejos huesos no son los de hace tres mil años, eso lo debo admitir, pero aún no estoy tan fuera del trabajo de campo.

Thunder soltó un ligero resoplido. —Mi trabajo es velar por su seguridad mi princesa, y aunque sé que usted es muy poderosa, cuando la vi tirada en el suelo con un arma apuntándole… en verdad tuve miedo.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, el ala de Twilight cubre a la pegaso por un lado, es tan grande que puede rodearla por completo. —Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —dice con una mirada algo triste.

—Solo no haga este tipo de cosas sin avisar a nadie, ¿está bien? —comenta Blast mientras desvía la mirada. A pesar de su expresión ruda tiene un poco de rubor en su rostro.

—Está bien —responde Twilight comprensiva.

Caminan una al lado de la otra por el resto del trayecto. Thunder Blast platica todo lo relacionado con la enorme fiesta en el castillo, y como hasta algunos guardias en servicio se unieron a la celebración por invitación de la princesa Cristal, también, la princesa Sun Stone, como es natural en ella, ya duerme en su alcoba.

Cuando llegan a la puerta de salida, la pegaso canela pregunta:

—¿Tiene su localizador de tránsito aéreo?

—Lo dejé en el palacio, ¿no pediremos un taxi?

—Para ver como se infarta el taxista por verla a usted y a mí. ¡No gracias! Vuele detrás de mí por favor y no se despegue, estaremos en el palacio en minutos.

Frente a los gruesos automóviles yendo y viniendo, ambas ponis emprenden el vuelo. En pocos minutos pueden ver a Harmonicity detrás de algunas montañas: una gran metrópoli llena de edificios gigantes luminosos, carreteras atiborradas de vehículos, con ponis caminando en sus extremos junto a criaturas de todas las especies; también, los comercios, casinos, cines y centros comerciales, agregan aún más color a la paleta variada que destella en medio de la noche. Pero como siempre, en el centro de todo, el inmenso palacio de la amistad resalta con sus colores fríos; a diferencia de su antecesor, este posee tres muros unidos en forma de triángulo y cuatro grandes torres puestas en torno a su inmensa estructura principal. Todo enteramente fabricado, como no podría ser de otra forma, en cristales de alta resistencia.

Pasan los muros sin problemas debido al identificador de Thunder, sin embargo, ella se separa de la princesa para ir rumbo a los vestidores, pues fuera de sus horas de servicio, técnicamente no debería estar llevando el uniforme. Por ello, Twilight, vuela sola hacia el sendero que lleva directo a la entrada del palacio. Al parecer, por todos los ponis que caminan hacia afuera del lugar, la fiesta ya ha finalizado, aunque a pesar de eso, los ciudadanos no pierden su oportunidad para saludar respetuosamente a la princesa de la amistad y seguir su camino.

—¡Twilight! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? —grita una alicornio de melena rizada negra con mechones azules celestes. Tiene plumas así como pelaje de diferentes tonos azulados, siendo más fuertes en la base de los ornamentos sobre sus cascos y claros en la punta de sus alas. Curiosamente, posee ojos heterocromáticos, un iris verde, el otro violeta.

—Hola, Cristal —responde la princesa de la amistad devolviéndole el gesto con su casco—. Yo, emm, estaba encargándome de algunos pequeños asuntos.

—¿De nuevo a las andadas justicieras, verdad? —la princesa disfrazada como una poni murciélago camina hasta estar frente a Twilight en medio de la manada de invitados. Poco a poco hay menos ponis a su alrededor—. Debes tomarte la vida con calma. No hay nada malo en que la ordenada y siempre trabajadora princesa de la amistad se divierta un poco.

—Lamento haberme perdido tu fiesta.

—Pff, no te preocupes, la noche aún es joven y sobró un poco de todo en el gran salón. Aparte, solo por ver a la digna, elegante y ruda Thunder Blast con esas pintas, la noche ya ha valido la pena…

La princesa de la amistad voltea en dirección a donde apunta el casco de Cristal, para después dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, y no es para menos, pues Blast camina hacia ellas con un vestido rosado esponjado, un listón con un moño ceñido al cuello y una pequeña corona a juego llena de piedras blancas brillantes. Lo más hilarante para las dos princesas, es esa cara seria de la pegaso, una expresión estoica e intimidante, ajena por completo a la de una dama con esas pintas.

—Con ese mismo traje pero agregando una sonrisa podrías conquistar a cualquier semental en la siguiente gala del galope —dice Twilight con un casco frente a su boca, trata de aguantar una segunda carcajada.

—Me lo regaló la princesa Sun Stone para esta noche —comenta la capitana sin poder ocultar la vergüenza en sus palabras—, sería una falta de respeto no traerlo.

—Y vaya que fue un buen regalo —contesta Cristal picara—. Venga, sobró pastel y bebida y quiero saber todo sobre como estuvo su aventura nocturna.

—Bueno, entonces, si ya ha terminado la fiesta para los ciudadanos yo me retiro a casa —menciona Thunder—. Mañana temprano regresaré a mi puesto en la guardia.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no! —interviene Twilight—. Tú vienes con nosotras, fuiste de gran ayuda esta noche a pesar de no estar en servicio. Mereces una recompensa.

—Pero no soy dig…

En un claro afán de no dejar hablar a la pegaso, la princesa Cristal la rodea con una pata y dice con su tono de voz juguetón habitual.

—¡Esta noche la pasarás con nosotras, señora jefa de la guardia, comerás pasteles y te divertirás! ¡Es una orden!

Ante esas últimas palabras, Blast, resignada, decide aceptar el ofrecimiento de sus superiores.

Entran al enorme palacio. Galopan hasta la gran sala donde una mesa con aperitivos las espera. Las luces y los adornos con los motivos de la noche de Nightmare aún están ahí, puestos sobre los pilares cristalinos, puertas dobles de vidrio, y sobre el piso con complejos grabados de estrellas y demás astros.

Es de madrugada, pero por ser la princesa de la luna, Cristal se encuentra tan fresca como una lechuga. Sin embargo, en un principio, en lugar de plática, la conversación de Blast parece un informe de misión detallado y dicho de forma tan directa como formal. Mas el ambiente es mucho más ligero cuando Cristal, adrede, pone un poco de sidra bien cargado en el ponche de la militar. Thunder Blast es una, pero Thunder Blast borracha es otra, aún peor considerando su bajísima resistencia al alcohol.

A los dos vasos.

Comienza a hablar con más soltura y familiaridad. Cosa la cual las princesas agradecen enormemente.

En los tres vasos y medio.

Da las opiniones respecto de su monumental fila de pretendientes: —_Toodos toooodooss... iegan con ramos de frolesss y jooooyas, son lindos detalles, no me quejo... hiep, pero… si alguno, no sé, en lugar de llegar mostlandome su fortuna y apariencia, me quisierah conocerrrr un poquito antes de llevarme a su alcobah, a ese. ¡A ese! le daría una oportunidah. ¿Ustedes me entienden, no?_

—Por supuesto —contesta Cristal con una exagerada expresión abnegada.

—No te preocupes, ya llegará el indicado —menciona Twilight también disfrutando de un gran trago de sidra.

Ya para los seis vasos, la pegaso, animada, da sus mejores notas en el karaoke.

—_¡Me preguntaaaaba qué erah la amistaaaaad!_ —canta con voz torpe pero agregando todo el sentimiento posible.

—¡Hasta que su magia me quisieron dar! —hacen coro las princesas en un solo micrófono.

El resto de la noche transcurre entre risas: un agradable rato de diversión y compañerismo bastante necesario para esas tres atareadas ponis.

No obstante, a la mañana siguiente, ocurre lo impensable.

—¡No hagan nada todavía, estaré ahí en segundos!

Entre los pasillos tenuemente iluminados por la luz del sol, la capitana Thunder vuela al ras del piso. La servidumbre es tomada por sorpresa al ver pasar de golpe la estela de flujos eléctricos que deja el hábil volar de la pegaso. Por la borrachera, no sabe cómo terminó en una de las camas de las habitaciones de huéspedes, pero tampoco le interesa, pues su comunicador le ha despertado con una ruidosa alarma: hay una emergencia por una inmensa cantidad de magia extraña, su ubicación es en la torre norte, primer piso, uno de los lugares más importantes para el castillo y para toda Equestria.

Apenas llega a las puertas dobles rodeadas de guardias, las abre con fuerza. Su vestido está arrugado, el listón por poco cae de su cuello y la corona se perdió en un punto del camino. Tiene el comunicador en su oreja derecha listo para transmitir su informe de situación a todo el resto de la guardia así como a las princesas. Mas, tras segundos de solo estar parada viendo, no puede decir nada, pues no sabe cómo describir exactamente lo que pasa frente a ella.

—Princesa Twilight —exclama impresionada—, ¿q-qué está pasando?

La habitación es la sala ancestral del Cutie Map, el lugar donde por lo general se puede encontrar a la materialización del Árbol de la armonía. Y es ahí, encima de la gran mesa redonda de cristal rodeada por los 7 tronos, donde la princesa de la amistad está parada, todavía tiene la capucha de anoche puesta. Detrás de ella, hay un enorme círculo oscuro con bordes sacando chispazos de diferentes colores.

El brazalete de la risa adornado con su respectiva gema rosada, un duro listón con la joya de la honestidad, aquel ornamento para las alas con la gema leal, el arete preciosamente diseñado con su gema generosa, y por último, una gargantilla con esa piedra preciosa color crema de la amabilidad. Twilight Sparkle, tiene puestos todos estos utensilios de gran poder por primera vez en muchísimos años. —Lo siento —dice con una expresión triste—. En verdad... me hubiera gustado poder despedirme de todos como es debido.

La capitana no logra dilucidar la extraña situación: ¿por qué su princesa parece estar diciendo adiós de una forma tan emotiva?

Flujos de energía multicolor comienzan a salir del enorme círculo con ruidos de estática. Impactan contra Twilight, entonces, su cuerpo, como si fuera de cristal, comienza a desaparecer poco a poco en diversos fragmentos.

—¡No! —exclama Blast perdiendo el aliento. Sin pensarlo siquiera, salta para tratar de sostener a no solo su princesa, sino su mejor amiga. No obstante, lo último que puede ver de ella, es una expresión sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos, después, escucha la frase "por favor, perdóname".

Sin llegar siquiera a tocarla, la pegaso canela cae sobre el Cutie Map. El enorme círculo negro desaparece un segundo después, dejando todo en un silencio perpetuo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Con la crin toda desarreglada así como su ropa, y el corazón latiéndole a tope, trata de pararse. En ese momento puede notar un pergamino escrito con pluma y tinta frente a ella, ¡es la letra de Twilight!

De inmediato, sostiene el rollo con sus alas. No pasan más de cinco segundos antes de que la princesa Sun Stone, con su gran melena rojo caoba y pelaje blanco ópalo, aparezca a la puerta de la sala. —¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta con su voz calmada y ceremonial de siempre.

Las alas de Thunder Blast tiemblan mientras sostiene ese anticuado papel, sus ojos van de un lado a otro, leyendo esas palabras con una expresión cada vez más triste.

»¿Blast? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy su alteza —contesta la pegaso sin voltear, no quiere ser vista derramando lágrimas de sus ojos dorados—. La honorable princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle se ha ido… —trata de mantener la firmeza en su voz sin mucho éxito— ...y no va a volver jamás.

.

.

.

Bueno compañeros esto inicia, pero el capítulo me quedó kilométrico XD, por ello he decidido ponerlo en dos partes, si se han quedado con preguntas, no se preocupen compañeros, trabajaremos duro para tener el siguiente. nwn


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Desde la noche de la historia (parte 2)**

Debajo de la sombra de un árbol, con el viento fresco acariciando el pelaje y la crin; dar un ligero suspiro al relajar el cuerpo, mientras aprecias los escasos rayos de sol pasando entre el follaje junto con el relajante sonido del batir de las hojas. Son solo algunos placeres simples, sin embargo, la gran princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, por lo regular, no dispone del tiempo para detenerse a apreciar cosas como esas todos los días.

Pero, al parecer, este es uno de esos días.

Tiene la mirada perdida, está sentada sobre una larga manta de cuadros rojos y blancos. Es verano, por ello, el vaso frío de té helado, flotando con magia a su lado, viene bien para aguantar el calor.

—Terroncito. —Escucha de repente a su lado—. Oye, ¡oye, despierta!

La princesa de la amistad, luego de ver un casco naranja ir de arriba abajo frente a sus ojos, tiene una leve sacudida. —¡Perdón! —exclama al tiempo que voltea hacia enfrente.

—Hahaha, al parecer la edad ya te está afectando —dice una Rainbow burlona, de melena corta peinada con un fleco hacia enfrente, el cual tapa parte de su rostro.

—No es eso. —Twilight dio una pequeña risita—. Es solo que hace mucho no tenemos un tiempo así, solo para pasarlo juntas, ya había olvidado cuan relajante podía llegar a ser.

—Concuerdo contigo querida —agrega Rarity a la derecha de la princesa. Tiene un pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza, lentes de sol y un espejo frente de sí—. Estar siempre estresada por las pasarelas de verano me generan arrugas, ¡qué horror!

En medio de ellas hay una canasta con ricos sándwiches de pepino, a su lado, la jarra de té frío tiene pequeñas gotas de agua condensada bajando por su superficie de vidrio. También, puede verse una enorme pirámide de _cupcakes_ de diversos colores; la responsable de esa gran cantidad de postres no es una sorpresa para nadie.

—¡Comer pasteles al aire libre es muy divertido! —grita Pinkie Pie juguetona como siempre, luego, llena su boca con tres de esos deliciosos _cupcakes_, y entre mordidas, agrega:—. Tu santuario de animales ha crecido mucho, Fluttershy.

—Con Ponyville expandiendo tanto su territorio, debemos adaptarnos para los animales en busca de un nuevo hogar —explica la pegaso color crema con voz suave, su melena lacia está amarrada en un molote y tiene una apariencia más madura a comparación de antaño.

Por otro lado, en un extremo de la manta para pícnic, la gran Applejack se pone sobre sus cascos. —Bueno, no quisiera darle más rodeos a este asunto —dice con su clásico acento de campo—. Twilight, hay algo importante que debemos decirte.

—¿Eh? —la princesa de la amistad pone una mirada confundida—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Encontramos este hechizo hace algunos días y… —Rarity piensa con detenimiento sus palabras—... Será mejor mostrarte. —Usa su magia para hacer flotar un pergamino de su canasta de sándwiches hasta ponerlo frente a la alicornio.

En cuanto Twilight lee un poco de ese hechizo escrito a casco, baja las orejas y pone una mirada tensa. —¿De do-donde lo sacaron? —pregunta sin despegar la vista del pedazo de papel.

—Eso no es importante —contesta Raimbow—, lo importante es por qué no nos lo habías mostrado antes. Es de lo más genial del mundo, podremos dejarte los poderes de nuestros elementos de la armonía cuando nos vayamos.

—¡Ustedes no entienden! —la princesa levanta la mirada. Su rostro muestra una expresión de angustia—. Si lo usan, no quedarán ni sus cuerpos cuando ustedes muer... —para de hablar, no quiere terminar de pronunciar esa palabra, por ello, decide mejor agregar:—… Aparte, usarlo requiere mucha magia, eso les reduciría varios años de vida.

—Twilight —interviene Applejack tomando su sombrero con un casco—, ya tengo 134 años. Soy mucho más vieja de lo que fue la abuela Granny Smith, y sigo siendo fuerte, y sigo viéndome joven. Créeme, no nos importa perder unos cuantos años si a cambio podemos ayudarte a proteger Equestria muchísimo tiempo más.

—Aparte —menciona la pegaso arcoíris de cascos cruzados—, no te estamos pidiendo permiso, El Árbol de la armonía ya nos ayudó a hacerlo. —Pone una sonrisa optimista—. Lo siento, pero permaneceremos a tu lado para ayudarte quieras o no.

Pinkie agita el casco y con una voz alegre dice: —¡Oh, oh!, yo hice el hechizo junto a una pinkie promesa, mi gema estará ahí sí o sí, y será brillante y linda.

Twilight lleva un casco a su hocico, con una expresión impresionada voltea a ver a Rarity y Fluttershy. Las dos yeguas solo se limitan a asentir con sus cabezas; al parecer todas lo han hecho.

—Chicas, yo... yo no quiero que se vayan.

—No te preocupes cariño —mencionó Rarity—, estaremos aquí todavía mucho tiemp... —la modista no termina de hablar, pues, su cuerpo desaparece en un instante.

Twilight, da un resoplido. Mira aterrada como la gema blanca, tan brillante como hermosa, cae al suelo, entonces voltea al resto de sus amigas. Ninguna está presente ya, en su lugar, solo quedan esas brillantes piedras preciosas correspondientes a cada una de ellas.

Un momento después, despierta.

No respira fuerte, tampoco parece asustada, en lugar de eso permanece bocarriba con una mirada algo nostálgica. Ve el techo de su recamara, es en forma de cúpula, con el adorno de una gran estrella dibujado en el centro, y, por petición personal, también están las cutie marks de sus viejas amigas dibujadas de forma artesanal.

—Hace algunos cientos de años que no tenía un sueño como ese —dice para sí.

Pone su espalda sobre la reposadera de la cama. Lo último que recuerda sobre la noche de tremenda borrachera, es a una Thunder dormida arriba del lomo de la princesa Cristal. «No te preocupes —dijo la princesa de la noche en aquella ocasión—, la llevaré a una habitación de huéspedes».

Twilight voltea hacia una gran ventana, el sol ni siquiera ha salido, pero ya no tiene sueño, aunque eso sí, da un pronunciado bostezo; entonces, cuando pone un casco delante de su hocico por mera costumbre, se da cuenta:

—¡Uff! —exclama al oler su propio aliento—. No me lavé los dientes antes de ir a la cama.

Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, baja de su lecho. Aún sigue con la capucha de LittleWorld, la cual piensa regresar a escondidas más tarde ese día, no obstante, por ahora, lo importante es asearse un poco: aparte del olor en su boca, producto del alcohol, tiene la crin desarreglada, el pelaje alborotado y las alas adormiladas.

Camina por su extenso cuarto, en el extremo frente a su cama tiene una pantalla plana de bocinas con sonido envolvente, acompañada por una pequeña sala. Un poco a la derecha, hay un ordenador junto a un escritorio, y a sus lados, algunos libreros permanecen llenos hasta el tope con literatura antigua, muchos de ellos, sus favoritos, son un legado cultural que ha coleccionado a través de los siglos.

Llega al baño en dirección opuesta a la salida del cuarto. Ahí, pasa al lado de un enorme ropero para ir al lavacascos. Toma su cepillo morado, lo llena de pasta y comienza a cepillarse los dientes. En cuanto termina, moja su cara, después trae una toalla con magia. Talla su rostro somnoliento; ducharse parece una excelente opción, mas, cuando baja la toalla, mira algo que le hace arquear las cejas.

—¿Mi flanco... brilla? —pregunta al aire, entonces baja su cabeza para confirmarlo—. No puede ser.

Levanta un extremo de la capucha marrón con magia. ¡Ahí está! Su cutie mark, la estrella fucsia de seis puntas con destellos alrededor brilla como una luz de neón. Eso solo quería decir una cosa:

—¿¡Una misión de amistad!?

Más de tres mil años en el pasado, cuando Twilight hace su escuela de la amistad, el árbol de la armonía logra evolucionar para poder materializar su conciencia en un ser. A partir de ese momento, los llamados a través del mapa cesan, porque la misma conciencia del árbol puede comunicarse verbalmente con los habitantes de Equestria.

Sin embargo, esta noche, la marca de Twilight, luego de tanto tiempo, brilla. ¿Por qué?, si el árbol quiere hablar tanto con ella, ¿por qué no simplemente ir a su cuarto y hablar cara a cara?, o, si por algún motivo no puede, ¿llamar con un hechizo de comunicación no es mucho más rápido?

Pero, mientras Twilight piensa todas esas cosas, algo fuera de serie pasa: su marca comienza a resplandecer con todavía más intensidad; eso ni en los viejos tiempos había pasado. Entonces decide volar por la ventana para llegar lo más rápido posible al mapa (las teletransportaciones son restringidas dentro del enorme palacio de la amistad).

Luego de cruzar camino con unos cuantos guardias, llega al primer piso de la torre norte en cuestión de minutos. Abre las enormes puertas dobles, adentro, la iluminación no ha sido encendida, eso hace al resplandor del Cutie Map, en medio del gran cuarto, ser más vistoso de lo normal.

La princesa de la amistad extiende sus alas y planea un poco hasta estar frente a la gran mesa circular. Equestria ha crecido bastante en estos tres milenios así como también las regiones aledañas, por lo cual el mapa es mucho más grande que antes. Con sus ojos morados busca en toda la superficie dónde es su llamado: ¿tal vez en las lejanas tierras Yacks? ¿Ocuparían de su presencia en Sea Equestria, o a lo mejor en las regiones fuera del mar de Celestia?

Nada, Twilight, sin importar cuánto trate, no encuentra su marca girando en algún lugar del holograma colorido.

—¿Se habrá descompuesto? —piensa en voz alta.

—No, no está descompuesto —responde alguien desde las sombras.

La princesa de la amistad no puede evitar expandir sus alas y soltar un pequeño grito espantada, ya no está acostumbrada a no percibir las presencias de los seres cercanos.

—¿¡Quién eres tú, y cómo entraste al castillo!? —pregunta mientras recupera la compostura.

—Increíble... usted es una criatura realmente fascinante.

De repente, una serie de partículas aparece delante del Cutie Map, formando la figura de un poni terrestre cristalino, de melena blanca y pelaje azul.

—¿Todo bien Twilight? —pregunta El Árbol de la armonía—, sentí tu alteración.

—Oh, perdón, no era mi intención asustarlos.

—¡Aahhh! —el terrestre brillante da un pequeño salto sobre la mesa—, ¿quién es ese y por qué no puedo sentir su presencia?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Los grandes ojos rojos entre las sombras adoptaron una mirada confundida, entonces, el ser misterioso decide caminar hacia el brillo del mapa.

—Hola, buenas noches, supongo. Mi nombre es Four, es un gran honor conocerlos.

La criatura resulta ser un poni semental, unicornio, de estatura media con cuerno redondeado. Su pelaje de tonos naranjas oscuros y su cabello pelirrojo opaco hacen recordar el otoño.

Durante la vasta experiencia de la princesa de la amistad, los malvados ataques en contra de Equestria han llegado en todos los empaques y formas posibles, desde pequeños pegasos rosas adorables, hasta enormes bestias con cuernos y garras, incluso, criaturas con la capacidad de transformarse en otras. No obstante, cuando aquel unicornio puede ser visto en su totalidad, Twilight, no puede notar ni la más mínima intención de agresividad en él, en cambio, siente un vuelco en el corazón: ese poni de mirada algo triste, tiene cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, está delgado, como quien no ha comido bien en un buen tiempo, unas grandes ojeras son claramente visibles debajo de sus ojos rojos y sus labios se muestran agrietados por una clara falta de agua.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta preocupada la alicornio al tiempo que camina hacia él—, no te esfuerces, te atenderemos de inmediato.

—No hace falta —contesta Four, entonces, de la nada, extiende el casco hacia la alicornio, traspasando el cuerpo de la princesa como si fuera hecho de humo.

—¡...!

—Aunque pueden hablarme y verme, solo mi conciencia está aquí.

—¿Es una especie de hechizo de comunicación? —pregunta el terrestre cristalino.

—Es algo más que eso, señor árbol. —El unicornio aclara la garganta para después comenzar a declamar:—. _Si las flores del mañana marchitas están, la primavera debe ser traída antes de tiempo._

—¿Eh? —exclama Twilight confundida ante esas palabras.

Sin embargo, El Árbol de la armonía, contesta de la misma forma lírica:

—_Porque así el invierno podrá llegar sin impedimento..._

—_Y la primavera cubrirá después el firmamento_ —completa el unicornio

Twilight inclina la cabeza y baja las orejas. —No estoy entendiendo nada —dice un poco frustrada.

La manifestación del árbol de la armonía, mientras camina hacia los dos, comienza a explicar: —Es un código princesa Twilight. ¿Recuerda cuando hace unos miles de años un poni vino del futuro para hacernos combatir entre nosotros?

—Cómo olvidarlo, si no hubiera sido por Starlight ya no existiría Equestria.

El Árbol de la armonía movió su casco, entonces, frente la princesa y el unicornio, escribió el verso en el aire con magia pura. —Este poema, es uno de seis códigos secretos que diseñé, todos se usan en caso de verme obligado a mandar a alguien al pasado para alertar de un gran mal. De esa forma nos aseguramos de la autenticidad del mensaje.

—La primera estrofa es la apertura —comenta Four con voz calmada—, sirve para declarar las intenciones del viajero.

Con su magia, el poni cristalino separa el verso en tres porciones. —Después de la apertura —explica mientras resalta la segunda parte del pequeño poema— viene mi respuesta, el último sistema de seguridad.

»Si alguien me pudiera controlar para decirle uno de los códigos o lo robará de alguna forma de mi subconsciente, un hechizo de inmenso poder borraría el resto del verso de mi mente, haciendo imposible entregar mensajes falsos.

—Esa fue una excelente idea —opina Twilight.

—Perdóneme no decirle sobre esto su alteza. —El poni de cristal baja la mirada—. Tenía que ser el único conocedor de los versos o de lo contrario serían inseguros.

—No te preocupes, lo hiciste para protegernos. —La princesa voltea a ver al demacrado Four para luego decirle:—, y no te ofendas valiente corcel, pero ¿por qué no vino directamente El Árbol de la armonía de tu época?

—Porque ya no puede —contesta de inmediato el unicornio—, darme el conocimiento y los medios para llegar hasta acá fueron las últimas cosas que hizo en su vida.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Twilight al escuchar eso. Miles de preguntas llegan a su mente de golpe, pero antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, la voz del poni cristalino suena detrás de ella:

—Si es el verso seis no me extraña.

—¿Qué alerta ese verso? —pregunta la alicornio.

—El inminente fin, pero no solo de Equestria, sino del mundo entero.

Al escuchar eso, la princesa de la amistad, con una seriedad más severa que la de Thunder, increpa: —¿Qué pasa, cuando pasa y cómo lo evitamos?

—Alguien quiere absorber toda la vida del mundo y no falta mucho para que cumpla su cometido —contesta Four—, aún estamos a tiempo de detenerlo. Sin embargo, princesa Twilight. —La imagen del unicornio de colores otoñales hace una pronunciada reverencia—. Disculpe si no me dirijo a usted debidamente, nunca en mi vida pensé que criaturas como ustedes siquiera existían.

»Hay tanto en mi mente para decirle, tantas preguntas, pero mi tiempo es limitado —mientras el unicornio habla con la cara pegada al suelo, la luz del sol de la mañana comienza a entrar por las ventanas—. No vengo aquí solo para dar un mensaje, vengo para llevármela a usted. Necesitamos la presencia de la legendaria princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle en nuestro futuro para salvarlo, porque no es posible hacer nada desde este presente.

—¿De qué año vienes exactamente? —interviene el poni cristalino, la extrañez en su cara es evidente—. Nosotros estamos en el 3319 de la era de las estrellas.

El unicornio levanta la mirada, está llorando: —Nosotros ya no medimos el tiempo de esa forma, lo siento. —En ese momento su cuerpo empieza a presentar ligeros chispazos—. Esta es también para mí la última acción en mi vida, utilizaré el resto de la magia que se me fue otorgada para hacer un portal directo a mi época por unos minutos, hacia un lugar y momento clave para poder salvarla. Usted decidirá si ir o no. Pero le advierto, únicamente tengo 1 boleto, y es solo de ida.

"Solo de ida", esas palabras hicieron a Twilight dar un paso hacia atrás; es un viaje sin retorno, es, hasta donde sabe, abandonar toda su vida, a todos sus amigos, a todas las personas que estima y ama en esta época. Cuesta demasiado procesar eso tan rápido, incluso si se trata de la legendaria princesa de la amistad.

»Pido demasiado, lo sé, y también sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada más pero... —el unicornio se puso erguido, sus ojos cansados muestran determinación a pesar de derramar bastantes lágrimas y, mientras los flujos eléctricos aumentan por todo su cuerpo, continúa hablando:—… si decide ir a salvarnos, y llega a tener la forma de cruzar caminos con mi familia o amigos, ¿les podría decir que Four cumplió su promesa, que hizo todo lo posible para tratar de salvarlos?

—Espera... —Twilight no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por el unicornio frente a ella, sin embargo, antes de decir cualquier otra palabra, el cuerpo de aquel poni naranja oscuro es transformado en un gran flujo de energía. Esa enorme cantidad de magia viaja al centro del Cutie Map y genera un enorme círculo oscuro, cuyos bordes rebosan de flujos energéticos multicolores.

Todo queda en silencio. Tanto la princesa de la amistad como el árbol de la armonía no tienen palabras para describir los sentimientos en su corazón. No obstante, pasado unos eternos segundos, Twilight, asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia el gran portal.

—¿Va a ir? —pregunta el terrestre cristalino preocupado.

La vieja alicornio color lavanda, sube al enorme mapa circular, entonces, el holograma de Equestria y sus alrededores, tan brillante como hermoso, desaparece al instante. —Se lo prometí a ellas: "Proteger Equestria hasta el final" —menciona con una expresión decidida, después, de los cinco tronos de sus antiguas amigas, abre unos cofres especiales.

Las siete gemas, incrustadas en sus respectivos accesorios, flotan frente a ella.

»Si rechazo la petición de ese unicornio necesitado, no podré verlas a la cara cuando me toque unirme a ellas otra vez. —Los sonidos eléctricos del portal resonaban entre palabra y palabra de la alicornio morada—. Solo... me gustaría al menos poder despedirme de mis amigos aquí.

El árbol de la armonía no puede evitar recordar el pasado, a aquella más bajita, joven e insegura gobernante de Equestria, nerviosa todo el tiempo, pensando en su puesto como algo demasiado grande para ella. Pero ahora, aunque tiene un poco de tristeza, en su mirada está la seguridad de todo un gobernante.

«Ha madurado, princesa Twilight», piensa el terrestre cristalino con una sonrisa nostálgica, para luego decir:—. Supongo que no hay remedio. Me hubiera gustado una despedida con pasteles y una gran fiesta en todo el reino, tal como se merece. Pero, ya que todo pasó tan rápido veré si al menos puedo hacer algo por usted. —Apunta su casco rodeado de brillos hacia el círculo—. A diferencia del hechizo de Four para poder hablar con nosotros, este si logro reconocerlo un poco.

—¿En serio? —exclama la princesa sorprendida al tiempo que se pone las reliquias de sus amigas.

—Así es, es un hechizo sumamente complejo, eso lo debo admitir. Tiene demasiados conjuros interconectados y está usando una inmensa cantidad de magia, pero una porción de su composición es muy similar al usado por Starlight para viajar por el tiempo, de aquella vez cuando aún era malvada, aunque este está potenciado a más no poder.

»Si quieres, puedo extender su duración unos cuantos minutos, eso te dará al menos tiempo para escribir una carta o algo así. No es mucho, pero es mejor a nada, ¿no lo cree?

—¡Muchas gracias! —responde Twilight sin poder contener su felicidad.

En instantes, la materialización del árbol de la armonía desaparece de golpe. No puede mantener una apariencia sólida, pues para cumplir su cometido, requiere toda su fuerza.

«Aunque retengo por ahora la alarma contra magia extraña del palacio —dice El Árbol de la armonía dentro de la mente de la princesa—, no tardará en sonar, si no quiere una reunión algo incómoda no le queda mucho tiempo, aprovéchelo».

Twilight teletransporta un aticuadísimo pergamino junto a una pluma y tintero; no es demasiado raro si se toma en cuenta que en ese cuarto están guardadas algunas de las pertenencias más viejas del castillo, entre ellas, las antiguas herramientas del dragón Spike.

La escritura es fluida y rápida, no tiene mucho tiempo, pero tampoco le faltan las ganas de escribir una carta de despedida. Sin embargo, cuanto más da palabras de aliento, explica su situación de manera tan clara como concisa, escribe su última voluntad y redacta un mensaje especial para una buena amiga, un sentimiento de tristeza junto con culpa invade su ser.

Entonces, cuando deja la carta frente al portal, escucha las puertas dobles abrirse, el momento ha llegado.

—Princesa Twilight, ¿q-qué está pasando?

—Lo siento. En verdad... me hubiera gustado despedirme como es debido. «Por favor, Blast —piensa mientras dice esas palabras—, no me veas así».

«Liberaré el hechizo ahora Twilight —comenta El Árbol de la armonía—, lo siento».

La princesa de la amistad siente como los flujos de energía entran en su cuerpo y sacuden su pelaje: son similares a diminutas descargas eléctricas, no llegan a ser dolorosas, pero es una sensación bastante rara. De un momento a otro, percibe su cuerpo tan ligero como una pluma, un poco después, deja de sentir el ala derecha. Todo su ser, está comenzando a desintegrarse.

—¡No!

Puede ver a su gran amiga saltar hacia ella. Thunder siempre es dura y estoica, pero en esa ocasión, Twilight la mira con gran angustia en el rostro; eso le destroza el corazón.

—Por favor —le dice con un nudo en la garganta—, perdóname.

Pasa de un momento a otro: viajar al futuro por medio de ese hechizo, no es ni por asomo como las múltiples experiencias de la princesa anteriores a esa. Así es, viajar en el tiempo no es una experiencia nueva para ella, no obstante, ese conjuro es tan potente, que el recorrido, aún entre los viajes en el tiempo, es algo demasiado fuera de serie. Es como estar pero al mismo tiempo no estar en un lugar que ni siquiera es lugar, no es nada, no eres nada, no existes para el tiempo, pues estás viajando en medio de él en estratos fragmentados de la realidad, mientras tú estás fragmentado en trozos de magia con energía ultra acelerada.

Curiosamente, esta viajera, superando la velocidad de la luz mientras avanza en un inmenso espacio oscuro, logra ver. ¡Así es! Tiene percepción de su alrededor, sin globos oculares, o siquiera un cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera ella lo sabe.

Nunca ha probado esas sustancias extrañas de venta ilegal en los barrios bajos de Harmonicity, pero hasta el poni más adicto a esas sustancias, envidiaría poder ver el rasgado mismo del espacio tiempo.

En medio de enormes destellos similares a galaxias, Twilight, tiene conciencia de ver un enorme ente oscuro rodeando una inmensa cantidad de brillos, para después envolverlos como una cobija hasta ponerse a su alrededor cual muro; tras dejar esa curiosa escena atrás, una columna de fuego estalla en una región más apartada, su energía fluyendo es inconmensurable, parece aún más grande que las "galaxias" pasadas, mas su calor es tibio, relajante; luego, comentas de textura similar al acero, uno rosa, el otro azul celeste, se unen al vuelo fugaz de la princesa fragmentada girando a su alrededor; en ese recorrido hacia quien sabe dónde, las tres estelas de luz terminan por sobrevolar una especie de mar, cristalino hasta el punto de ser capaz de reflejar todas las luces de los entes volando cual espejo. Pasan a una criatura hecha de luz dorada con blanco, con largas orejas, saltando de un lado a otro sobre las aguas translúcidas; y al final de ese mar, dos grandes alas rodeando un pilar color blanco lanzan cientos de pequeños flujos de energía por todo el espacio.

La princesa de la amistad se siente como en un sueño de lo más sorprendente, aunque, al pasar a través del delgado pilar blanco al final del mar cristalino, abre los ojos, pues ya tiene otra vez.

Está recostada en tierra, su cuerpo lo percibe más ligero e irónicamente, no ha perdido la capucha desgastada de LittleWorld; está le queda más grande a comparación de antes.

—Me duele la cabeza —dice, entonces, baja el gorro de la capucha para tallar su frente con un casco. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta: no solo es más pequeña, su cuerpo entero es más joven, no a como fue en sus primeros días de alicornio, pero en definitiva sí ha rejuvenecido al menos un milenio y medio.

«No esperaba algo como esto —piensa impresionada mientras ve su nuevo cuerpo, de paso, verifica que todas las reliquias están en su lugar—. Pero tampoco me molesta, hace mucho que no me sentía tan ligera y flexible».

Ya sobre sus cascos, inicia el reconocimiento de la zona. Al parecer está sobre una especie de montaña. La tierra es marrón, húmeda. Puede mirar una empinada pendiente rocosa a su espalda, el resto del entorno, está cubierto por una inmensa cantidad de neblina combinada con nubes.

La princesa camina a paso lento hasta el filo de al parecer un acantilado. Aún tiene ese sentimiento de culpa y tristeza por abandonar a sus compañeros en su época, ¿qué será de ellos del otro lado del portal? ¿Podrán cumplir su última voluntad? ¿Thunder estará bien sola, hará más amigos? ¿Y si llega una enorme amenaza y por ella no estar alguien resulta herido o peor aún... Equestria es destruida?

Con todas esas preguntas remolineando en su mente, sacude la cabeza.

—No, Twilight, hiciste lo correcto, esta Equestria te necesita más urgentemente, ellos estarán bien, tiene a Cristal, a Sun Stone, a Thunder, y El Árbol de la armonía. —A pesar de decirlo con una sonrisa, sus ojos muestran una contradictoria expresión de duda—. Es mejor enfocarme en la misión de momento, ¡tengo que salvar el mundo!

Casi como una respuesta a su declaración, el viento sopla una fuerte ventisca. Le da un poco de frío.

»Four me dijo algo sobre dejarme en un lugar específico, pero aquí no parece haber nadie. —Mira hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, como quien espera el transporte público. Solo hay una densa neblina, nubes y el acantilado sobre el cual está parada.

»¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? ¿¡Alguien puede escucharme!? —sus gritos hicieron un fuerte eco, mas no hay respuesta—. Emm… supongo que volar a ciegas.

Twilight va a emprender el vuelo, no obstante, algo la interrumpe. Mueve sus orejas por instinto para un segundo después girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Hay un ruido, apenas puede percibirlo debido a la distancia, pero ahí está. Sin embargo, conforme pasa el tiempo, puede diferenciarlo con más precisión, es como un estruendo férreo y se acerca cada vez más

Algo viene.

La princesa adopta una posición defensiva con la mirada seria, entonces, una gran bola de metal con cables abre las nubes a la distancia. Pasa cayendo frente al acantilado, envuelta en fuego, una de sus alas parece destruida y gran parte del fuselaje tiene severos daños, mostrando secciones de maquinaria interna. La princesa Twilight no sabe exactamente lo que es de buenas a primeras, pero, en definitiva, no cree correcto su precipitada caída envuelta en fuego mientras suelta chirridos y chispazos.

Planea tratar de frenar esa cosa, a pesar de no estar segura de si es solo una máquina o una especie de nave. No obstante, en ese momento, un segundo ruido llega a sus oídos, esta vez logra identificarlo con más familiaridad, ¡son turbinas!

Voltea en dirección contraria a la extraña máquina envuelta en llamas solo para ver una versión ultra compacta y delgada de algo similar a un avión: es negro, tiene una cápsula de vidrio polarizado en el centro de su estructura en forma de hexágono, también, dos pequeñas alas cuadradas salen de sus bordes. El aparato baja a vuelo preciso, deja una estela roja detrás mientras supera con creces cualquier máquina voladora en la memoria de Twilight, para ella eso parece algo del terreno de las novelas de ciencia ficción.

De la nada, la nave despliega una serie de artefactos en su frente, esos si son reconocidos por la princesa de inmediato. A fin de cuentas, los cañones son fáciles de identificar.

—¡Bang, bang, bang! —una ráfaga de municiones va directo hacia el acantilado donde la princesa está parada.

La alicornio morada, en respuesta, activa de inmediato un campo de energía a varios metros a su redonda. Aunque, para su sorpresa, esas extrañas balas azules, son capaces de atravesar su magia con suma facilidad.

Demostrando una increíble reacción, en una escasa fracción de segundo, antes de que los proyectiles llegan a impactarle, usa un segundo hechizo para paralizar los proyectiles en el aire. No funciona del todo.

—¡...!

La lluvia de balas destroza el lugar al tiempo que levanta una nube de tierra y pedazos de roca. Twilight aparece en un destello unos metros cerca del ataque. Sangre es visible bajando por su pata derecha. Tiene un impacto directo en el hombro junto a otro en la punta de su pata izquierda. Sin esos dos hechizos desplegados en un instante para su protección, esas balas le hubieran hecho un daño en verdad devastador.

Sin embargo, como toda una guerrera, ella no demuestra su dolor punzante de forma abierta. En cambio, prepara el contraataque, pues, esa misteriosa nave, está dando vuelta para una segunda ronda de disparos.

Está vez, el arete en una de sus orejas, con forma de diamante corte estrella, comienza a brillar. El resplandor viene de la gema blanca en el centro del accesorio.

—¡Generosidad! —grita cargada de autoridad, dejando relucir la ira en su tono de voz.

.

.

.

Nota del autor:

Algo que estaré haciendo regularmente en este escrito (como por lo regular en mis demás libros), es comenzar cada capítulo un poco antes del final del primero, pero desde la perspectiva de otro personaje. Sin embargo en este lo hice mucho antes. XD

Aunque bueno, aquí nos enteremos un poco de como es que Twilight terminó con las gemas y porque se nos fue :,v

Explicación del código de seguridad:

Si las flores del mañana marchitas están (si en el futuro es destruido), se tiene que traer la primavera (lo que restaura todo) antes de tiempo (o sea, se tiene que actuar antes de que el mundo sea destruido), porque así el invierno podrá llegar sin impedimento (entonces todo seguirá como siempre, como el ciclo eterno de estaciones) y la primavera cubrirá después el firmamento (el futuro será salvado).


	5. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - La lealtad que resplandece**

—¡Objetivo a la vista! ¡Está tomando la ruta del Sub-bosque de Metal!

La cabina no es espaciosa, pero tampoco llega a ser claustrofóbica. Su presión es perfecta, pues la computadora regula la densidad del aire de forma precisa y, a pesar de ir a una gran velocidad, la fuerza G apenas si existe ahí dentro. Los controles son un simple volante con botones, diseñado para ser tomado con facilidad por un par de cascos mientras se va cómodamente sentado. Al frente de todo, la ruta de vuelo aparece a través del vidrio esférico frontal, acompañada con una buena cantidad de símbolos y varios hologramas; estos marcan proximidad a los objetos, trayectoria, velocidad, entre otra gran cantidad de cosas necesarias para poder volar con eficacia.

El resto se hace por voz. Algo bien demostrado cuando la piloto grita:

—¡Fuego!

La lluvia de balas sale con potencia de las cortas alas a los lados. No obstante, el objetivo gira de golpe. Los proyectiles terminan por impactar en la ladera de una montaña.

En el cielo nublado, peligroso para maniobras a gran velocidad, dos naves vuelan una detrás de otra. La máquina perseguida presenta varios daños incluyendo una pequeña fumarola en su costado, sin embargo, eso no le impide todavía mantener una buena velocidad; tal parece que no planea rendirse tan fácil ante sus atacantes.

Aunque por otro lado, esta piloto también es un hueso duro de roer.

—¡Ah, no, tú no te vas a escapar! Polaris, te estoy mandando nuestra ubicación orbital. Tiene un daño en su lado izquierdo, no podrá esquivar bien un ataque del lado contrario.

—Entendido —le responde una voz calma, la cual resuena en toda la cabina—. Prepararé la emboscada.

La nave enemiga, una especie de gran cilindro puntiagudo con cuatro alas en la parte trasera, comienza a ascender casi en línea recta. La piloto se ve obligada a jalar con gran fuerza su volante para evitar chocar contra una empinada pendiente.

Se puede mirara las estelas de luz de sus motores yendo hacia arriba: la primera azul celeste seguida de cerca por la otra de tono rojo. La nave perseguidora, más delgada y pintada a colores grises con tonos de negro, lanza otra ronda de disparos. Logra conectar en la parte trasera de la turbina, entorpeciendo el vuelo del enemigo.

Atraviesan las nubes. El cielo azul está completamente descubierto para ambas naves iluminado por la luz del sol de mediodía. Entonces, desde el enorme mar blanco esponjoso debajo de ellos, otra máquina voladora de colores oscuros emerge a gran velocidad.

—¡Todo tuyo! Solo trata de no matarlo.

El otro piloto no da una respuesta por el comunicador, en lugar de eso, lanza un gran disparo brillante y único desde su nave.

Ese proyectil de energía mágica comprimida avanza cortando el viento. Impacta directo en un costado en la nave cilíndrica amarilla: dos de sus alas son cortadas de tajo, gran parte del fuselaje presenta una línea de metal quemado. Aunado a todo eso, una pequeña explosión es visible sobre el lugar del daño más severo. No obstante, en medio de toda la confusión de metal volando junto a humo y fuego, un pequeño compartimento cerca de la cabina del piloto es activado. Al fuerte sonido de aire comprimido una esfera azul fosforescente sale disparada.

La segunda nave oscura trata de esquivar el repentino ataque, pero resulta inútil, ya que la gran pelota, apenas detecta algo cercano, se expande de golpe en una red de brillo neón. El objetivo queda envuelto en un instante.

—Estado de tu nave, soldado.

—No hay daño importante —responde su aliado a través del comunicador—. Esto solo está absorbiendo la energía de los motores y la interfaz. Tardaré un poco en quitarlo, recomiendo ir por el prófugo mientras.

La piloto da un suspiro de alivio, luego, inclina el volante para comenzar su persecución a toda marcha. Sigue el rastro de humo entre las nubes de esa nave enemiga bajando fuera de control. Algo más que analizable para el sistema de vuelo de su computadora.

Poco sabe sobre el encuentro esperándola.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta para sí, a la distancia, su sistema de navegación logra localizar un ser vivo—. Enfoca —ordena seria. El vidrio de la cabina hace los respectivos acercamientos en segundos: al parecer es una unicornio de diversos tonos morados con capucha marrón.

»¿Bajó tan rápido de su nave, en plena caída libre?... Analiza nivel de magia.

A los segundos de dar la orden, su interfaz pasa de azul eléctrico a un rojo brillante, todos los medidores despuntan y una señal de alerta le sale por un costado junto a la alarma ensordecedora. La piloto, al leer la leyenda de: "Alta peligrosidad", abre los ojos de par en par.

—Mejor tomo mis precauciones contigo. Modo contra unidades activado, ¡carga munición anti-unicornio!

En su visión, seis mirillas cuadradas apuntan a la alta unicornio, la cual apenas está alzando la vista hacia los imponentes cañones enfilados en su dirección.

—¡Fuego!

La ronda de tiros es brutal, resuena como relámpagos y suelta sus característicos chispazos azulados. Una nube de polvo con magia fragmentada explota donde el objetivo. En las alas de esa nave en forma de rombo, una serie de alerones cambian la inclinación de golpe. La máquina gira sin apenas usar espacio de regreso hacia su blanco.

—Tonta —dice la piloto para sí al ver a la unicornio herida cerca de su primer ataque, luego, vuelve dirigir sus cañones al tiempo que dice—: Ya deberías saber que solo con magia no te salvaras de estas balas.

Empuja el volante con fuerza, planea arremeter con todo. Mas, cuando va a soltar una segunda ráfaga de disparos, un gran resplandor blanco aparece en la posición del enemigo.

—¡La generosidad que protege!

Los grandes ojos de la piloto se expanden como platos al ver decenas de escudos de energía, apareciendo en tan solo una serie de destellos a su alrededor. Son de color blanco, con adornos de diamantes, pero sobre todo ¡están en trayectoria de colisión!

Gira de golpe para tratar de esquivar algunas de las paredes cristalinas. Dispara su ronda de disparos. Pero para su sorpresa, aquellas balas, cuya potencia en teoría deberían atravesar la magia de forma sencilla, solo logran reventar un par de esos muros blancos.

La primera colisión llega. —¡Clash! —hay daño en un de las alas, la alarma comienza a sonar, los indicadores marcan emergencia y alertan sobre la zona dañada. Su nave comienza a girar sobre sí misma. «¿¡Solo con un golpe, de qué están hechos estos malditos escudos!?»

—Activar respaldo de navega…

No puede terminar la frase pues siente una gran sacudida. Un grupo de tres escudos ha terminado por reventar un lado del armazón de su nave.

—¡Estúpida unicornio! ¡Expulsión!

Twilight, desde el suelo, mirá cómo una gran esfera negra sale eyectada de la nave. Un segundo después, el resto de la máquina voladora explota. Varios escudos son partidos al tiempo que un poderoso estruendo llega a sus oídos, las llamaradas rojas vuelan por todos lados junto con pedazos de la máquina. Ninguno cae especialmente cerca como para activar un escudo, no obstante, a pesar de todo el escándalo, la princesa no pierde de vista la esfera negra. Ese extraño artilugio cae del otro lado de la planicie levantando la tierra seca a su alrededor.

La princesa camina con cuidado hacia ella, no quería volver a ser tomada por sorpresa. Mientras avanza decide deshacer la gran cantidad de escudos en todo el lugar, con ello, una lluvia de fragmentos blancos brillantes comienza a caer lentamente.

Tarda un poco en llegar al pie de la extraña pelota, parece como hecha de vidrio polarizado.

—Se veía más pequeña de lejos —menciona Twilight pensativa.

—No lo entiendo —contesta una voz desde la esfera. La alicornio adopta una posición de defensa de inmediato. La parte superior de vidrio negro comienza a replegarse en secciones tal cual una especie de compuerta, entonces, la voz continúa—: He enfrentado a muchos detestables unicornios antes, pero tú eres la primera que veo en batalla peinada y maquillada como para una fiesta.

—S-son efectos secundarios de este tipo de magia —contesta la princesa con el rostro un poco avergonzado.

Su arete blanco aún destella un ligero brillo, eso quiere decir que las habilidades de la generosidad todavía están actuando en ella, debido a eso su apariencia también sufre ligeros cambios: sobre su pelaje morado, con un poco de sangre debidos a los impactos recientes, hay unas delicadas líneas blancas haciendo patrones curvos; alrededor de sus ojos ahora azules, se pueden mirar unas pestañas más largas así como una sombra de maquillaje morado claro. Por otro lado, la melena de la princesa, por lo general lacia, está rizada y brillante.

—¿Un hechizo que mientras defiende también maquilla y peina? —el muro circular de vidrio terminó de bajar—. Hmm, parece algo bastante práctico, pero espero que esos escudos en serio sean resistentes, o te destrozaré en segundos.

La princesa de la amistad pone una cara de impresión. «¿Rey Sombra?», es lo primero en llegar a su mente, aunque rápidamente descarta ese pensamiento, pues hasta donde ella sabe, tal villano no es una yegua y tampoco un poni terrestre.

—No deseo pelear —dice Twilight dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Crees que te voy a creer eso después de que tiraste mi nave?

La terrestre sentada en la cabina quita los cinturones de seguridad alrededor de ella para después ponerse sobre sus cascos. Es de crin negra lacia y pelaje gris. En su rostro, unos ojos rojos con degradado morado, junto a un pequeño hocico, muestran una expresión enojada. A pesar de encontrarse encima de esa extraña plataforma, Twilight no la nota especialmente alta, sin embargo, la energía oscura danzando a su alrededor como una especie humo denso no le da para nada confianza.

—Me estaba defendiendo, tú me atacaste primero.

—Me estaba defendiendo (!) —la cara de la yegua oscura adopta una sonrisa maliciosa, al parecer no tiene un diente—. Un unicornio diciendo eso… ¡qué buen chiste! —después de gritar esa última frase, da un potente salto.

Twilight retrocede de inmediato y entonces —¡paz! —uno de los cascos delanteros de su atacante revienta la tierra frente a ella. En ese pequeño instante puede verla más a detalle: tiene un broche atando su melena en un molote, también, lleva puesto un traje verde oscuro ceñido al cuerpo con varias partes plateadas sobre la tela, y en una de ellas, puesta en la parte de su hombro, hay un símbolo impreso el cual la princesa no logra reconocer. Mas no tiene tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso; su segundo ataque viene.

La terrestre, usando su casco enterrado, se impulsa contra Twilight, quien debe usar un escudo para protegerse. El durísimo golpe contra el muro blanco hace varias grietas.

«Es fuerte —piensa la alicornio—. Muy fuerte».

—¡Iiaaahh! —un segundo golpe basta para reventar la barrera.

La terrestre comienza a lanzar golpe tras golpe.

—No… soy... tu… ¡enemigo! —trata de decir Twilight mientras esquiva a duras penas los cascazos.

—Si no lo eres, entonces ¿¡por qué viajabas en una de las naves de la ciudadela, y por qué escapaste de nosotros!?

—¿¡Eh!?, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

En un movimiento rápido, la poni envuelta en penumbras toma a su oponente de una pata, después, gira sobre sí misma. —¡Te voy a creer eso cuando ya no te puedas mover! —grita al tiempo que, usando sus patas delanteras y lomo, lanza por los aires a la alicornio encapuchada con una fuerza inmensa. Acto seguido se lleva un casco al cuello de su traje, ahí, presiona una de las partes plateadas y dice—: Ya está a tiro Polaris, no falles.

Twilight, mientras vuela por los aires sin mucho control, puede escuchar otro motor rugir en el cielo. Alza la mirada, solo para ver la segunda nave abrir las nubes a la distancia. Una poderosa ráfaga de balas azules es disparada un instante después.

Estos dos soldados tienen experiencia luchando contra usuarios de magia, saben que para usar una teletransportación se requiere estar relativamente quieto, y generar un escudo mientras eres mandado a volar es prácticamente imposible. Por ello, aunque eso solo parezca un simple lanzamiento con un ataque sorpresa, es en realidad una trampa mortal para cualquier dependiente de la magia.

O más bien lo sería, pues la atacada esta vez es Twilight Sparkle. A ella, solo le basta extender sus fuertes extremidades emplumadas de debajo de su capucha para redirigir su vuelo con una gran habilidad. La lluvia de balas pasa por un lado sin rozarle un solo pelo.

—¿¡Un unicornio con alas!? —exclama la terrestre extrañadísima—, Polaris, ¿también la estás viendo?

—Sí —responde por el comunicador—, es la primera vez en toda la guerra que veo algo así.

—Yo igual. Me gustaría llevarla con vida a NightCity, no sabemos qué clase de extraño experimento de los Wonder es esa cosa. Pero si no podemos dejarla fuera de combate sin arriesgarnos, la mataremos.

Twilight se mantiene planeando. Ve la mancha de energía negra de aquella poni en el suelo con curiosidad; conocer a alguien casi tan fuerte como Applejack le ha sacado una buena sorpresa. «¿Qué les pasa a estos ponis, por qué me siguen atacando sin descanso?», piensa, segundos después, logra percibir la nave yendo hacia ella de nuevo. Comienza a volar a gran velocidad mientras pone varios escudos para defenderse de esa potente munición capaz de atravesar su magia. Tal como antes, sus escudos blancos son destruidos por varios impactos de forma extrañamente fácil. «¡No podré tener respuestas con esa cosa tratando de acribillarme a cada rato! Lo siento, pero tú también perderás tu nave».

Deshace el efecto del arete, regresando su cuerpo a la normalidad, después, grita:

—¡Lealtad!

En su cabina, el pegaso Polaris, ve como su objetivo destella una luz azul celeste. Sus ojos grises muestran una ligera impresión cuando, esa extraña unicornio alada, sale disparada dejando una estela de arcoíris detrás. «Puede volar casi tan rápido como StarDust cuando se transforma», dice en la mente momentos antes de acelerar el paso.

Ambos, rompiendo el viento a su alrededor, logran atravesar las nubes en cuestión de segundos. Los disparos comienzan a resonar en medio del cielo azul pasando a centímetros de una Twilight concentrada al máximo.

El piloto decide acelerar a fondo. Logra tomar una posición adelantada a su oponente en cuestión de segundos. —Lastre —dice con voz seria y profunda, entonces, sobre el vidrio de su cápsula aparece una pantalla mostrando una vista trasera de su nave. La imagen está marcada con bastantes puntos rojos.

La princesa ve como, de debajo de la turbina de aquella máquina voladora, un montón de puntos plateados salen dispersos. En solo unos segundos se da cuenta de que son proyectiles, pues comienzan a impulsarse hacia ella.

El primer misil le pasa rozando la crin, apenas un instante después debe girar sobre sí misma para esquivar otros dos. Con gran precisión comienza a desplazarse por el aire, da piruetas, curvas bastante cerradas, baja y sube. No parece afectarle mover tan duro sus alas así como tampoco la fuerte resistencia del viento. Al final, termina por dejar un mar de explosiones detrás de ella; ninguno de los proyectiles ha dado en el blanco.

Cuando Polaris ve eso desde su cabina, comprueba no solo estar delante de una unicornio alada bastante rápida, sino también ante una verdadera maestra en vuelo libre.

_Hace muchas lunas, durante el inicio del entrenamiento de la prestigiosa academia de vuelo Wonderbolt, un grupo de ponis se encuentra firmes frente a la pista de aterrizaje de una gran nube. Solo quienes quieren ser lo mejor de lo mejor están ahí, la mayoría trae puesto el uniforme de principiante. Algunos tienen el corazón latiendo fuerte, otros respiran un poco aprisa e incluso, los más nerviosos, no pueden evitar el temblar de sus piernas; es natural, porque a fin de cuentas, están por recibir la visita de la más destacada directora de la academia de todos los tiempos. Una heroína sin igual entre los pegasos, con más de 300 años de experiencia y veterana de incontables batallas._

_Aunque también tienen una otra gran razón por la cual estar bastante tensos._

_De un momento a otro, Rainbow Dash, llega desde un lado. Extiende su ala de plumas celestes junto a la otra de plumas metálicas. Con un traje de piloto azul marino lleno de medallas, aterriza de forma perfecta sobre el camino oscuro rotulado en rayas amarillas. Para sorpresa de casi todos, realiza esta maniobra sin siquiera mirar, ya que tiene frente a sí una tabla sujeta papeles._

—_Muy bien novatos —dice autoritaria—, antes de darles la bienvenida a lo que serán las peores semanas como pegasos en toda su poni vida, me aseguraré de tener a todos los aspirantes aquí, y sepan que si alguien de esta lista aún no está presente, a todos les esperará una buena cantidad de flexiones de alas seguidas de algunas largas vueltas a la pista. —Se baja las gafas de sol para poder ver mejor la lista, mostrando una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, eso solo realza su apariencia ruda e intimidante—. Cuando diga su nombre, cada uno de ustedes deberá planear hasta la línea media de la pista de aterrizaje, ¿¡A quedado claro!?_

—_¡Sí, Señor! —gritan los novatos al unísono._

—_¡Smoky Cloud! ¡Gold Roar! ¡Clumsy! ¡Twilight Sparkle!... espera, ¿¡qué!?_

_Rainbow, boquiabierta, levanta la cabeza; ve a su amiga planear con sus grandes alas y una mirada contenta._

_»Twilight, no te ofendas pero ¿qué haces aquí?_

—_Quiero ser una Wonderbolt, Señor —contestó la alicornio con todo respeto mientras llevaba un casco a su frente en forma de saludo._

—_Pero si tú eres la gobernante suprema de Equestria. ¡Técnicamente tú das los títulos de Wonderbolt! solo… —la pegaso pone uno de sus cascos sobre su barbilla—. No sé, autonómbrate o algo por el estilo._

—_No quiero un título Rainbow, quiero aprender a volar tan bien como tú. Quiero ser más fuerte._

_La actitud despreocupada de la pegaso celeste cambia de repente al ver como su amiga, con una expresión triste, agacha la mirada y lleva un casco hasta una gema color crema puesta sobre una gargantilla dorada. _

—_Amiga, lo de Fluttershy no fue tu culpa._

—_Lo sé —la mirada de la alicornio, poco a poco, vuelve a adquirir esa seguridad de siempre mientras levanta el semblante. Entonces, con la frente en alto, extiende sus largas alas moradas para luego decir—: Pero también sé que Celestia me dio estas alas hace muchos años, y no he pasado de despegar y aterrizar. Quiero ser tan buena como tú y eso no lo voy a aprender solo leyendo libros de vuelo._

—_Hahaha, bueno si tanto insistes te enseñaré. Con mucha práctica tal vez puedas ser decente, pero como yo, mmm... digamos que se vale soñar._

—_¿En serio? —contesta emocionada la princesa._

_Claro, aunque no esperes un trato suave o especial de mi parte. —La capitana Dash, con su mirada seria, voltea a ver a todos los novatos, estos, apenas un poco más relajados por la pequeña plática entre amigas, vuelven a ponerse firmes y nerviosos al instante._

_»¡No creo que les tenga que decir quien es está alicornio frente a ustedes! ¡Todos le deben su flanco a ella después de todo, y sus abuelos también, y los abuelos de sus abuelos! ¡Es una figura de honor y respeto! —la princesa de la amistad comienza a sonrojarse—. ¡Pero en esta clase, será simplemente Twilight Sparkle, una novata, la cual, como ustedes, deberá ganarse con sudor, plumas y sangre, cada parte de su lugar en los prestigiosos Wonderbolts! ¿¡A quedado claro!?_

_En ese momento, todos los ponis frente a la capitana, incluyendo a la legendaria princesa de la amistad, gritaron:_

—_¡Sí, Señor!_

Aún con los milenios, ese entrenamiento directo de una de sus más grandes amigas queda forjado a fuego en la mente de Twilight para siempre. Y en ese momento, volando entre el fuerte viento helado e intensas explosiones, demostrará de qué es capaz esa legendaria pegaso que fue su maestra.

—¡La lealtad que resplandece! —grita la princesa con seguridad. En ese instante, una gran cantidad de pequeños flujos eléctricos de colores arcoíris comienzan a rodearla mientras su velocidad se incrementa cada vez más.

A la distancia, el piloto gira su nave, la pone estática y prepara su munición anti-unicornio. Pero entonces, muestra una gran expresión de asombro.

«Está batiendo... ¿el récord de velocidad en aire?».

Se acerca a cada segundo. No hay tiempo para nada más que para configurar su cañones. No obstante, antes de poder soltar su ráfaga ¡una gran rain-plosión sónica explota en medio del cielo azul!

Las ondas de choque multicolores destrozan las nubes así como el humo hecho por todos los proyectiles. Twilight mantiene sus cascos al frente mientras es impulsada a una velocidad de locura hasta chocar de lleno contra la nave, justo en la base de la esfera.

Polaris, siente la gran sacudida. Su nave está siendo empujada. Baja la cabeza, incrédulo, entonces puede ver el rostro furioso de la unicornio alada envuelto en energía mágica a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Las grietas comienzan a rodear todo el vidrio cubierto por hologramas de alerta.

—¡Aaahhh! —la princesa sigue empujando. Desde lejos, la escena parece una extraña nave impulsada por un enorme arcoíris. En un punto arranca de tajo la esfera. La nave, ya sin su cabina, cae a la deriva, inerte. Aunque por otro lado, la rain-plosión comienza a finalizar y con ello, también el efecto de la lealtad sobre Twilight.

Polaris, sin perder el tiempo, desabrocha sus cinturones de seguridad para extender sus grandes alas marrón claro. Unos segundos después abre su cabina. En cuanto la esfera negra termina de replegarse, la resistencia a la aceleración se va de golpe, haciendo que el pegaso salga disparado en dirección contraria al arcoíris.

Twilight lo ve descender de reojo, como si fuera una sola línea color escarlata, eso lo toma como señal para dejar de empujar. Al frenar, toda la energía a su alrededor es dispersada. La cabina de vidrio termina en caída libre. Las alas de la princesa ya no resplandecen y está llena de sudor. No obstante, comienza a descender en medio de las ventiscas de aire helado. Su ancho y largo sendero multicolor permanecerá en el cielo por varios minutos.

Le es bastante fácil encontrar al pegaso, ya que al parecer parte de él brilla. No es un resplandor grande, ni un aura presuntamente mágica como la de la otra piloto. La luz está en la punta de sus plumas, es como si estuviera al rojo vivo, tal cual metal pasado por fuego.

La princesa se pone a unos pocos metros de él. Es un semental de rostro serio, ojos grises, una pequeña barba y crin corta de un marrón un tanto más oscuro a comparación de su pelaje.

—No deseo seguir peleando —dice Twilight entre jadeos—. Por favor, tú pareces más razonable que tu compañera. Solo pido sentarnos a hablar.

—Yo tampoco deseo pelear —contesta el pegaso—. Solo espero que mi ataque haya surtido efecto.

—¿¡...!?

De un momento a otro, Twilight, siente múltiples punzadas en la espalda. Extiende un casco de inmediato y logra sentir varias cosas cálidas enterradas en su espalda. Con un hechizo arranca una de esas cosas. Al parecer se trata una pluma, dura, de base marrón con el final encendido. Una segunda oleada de punzadas llega, entonces comienza a ver todo borroso.

«¿Cuándo? —pregunta la princesa en su mente, cada vez está más débil—. no le he dado la espalda, ¿o sí?...». Le toma unos segundos encontrar la respuesta. Mas, antes de que pueda decir algo siquiera, pierde la capacidad de mover sus alas. Siente su cuerpo adormilado mientras va en caída libre. Lo último en su vista nublada es la línea rojiza dejada por aquel pegaso volando hacia ella, después, pierde el conocimiento.


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 - Un unicornio muy extraño **

La cima montañosa está bastante tranquila. Aunque los rastros del combate reciente aún pueden ser vistos. Cosas como la peña destruida por la lluvia de balas, el cráter generado debido a ese intenso golpe de casco, o los restos de una nave desperdigados por el suelo; esto parece más el resultado de un trágico accidente que el de una pelea entre dos ponis de no más de cinco minutos.

Y en medio de este peculiar escenario, una yegua terrestre, con pelaje gris y crin tan oscura como la noche, espera paciente encima de su cápsula abierta, mirando hacia el cielo con sus ojos rojos con toques morados.

—Polaris, repórtate —dice mientras mantiene presionado el botón sobre la base del cuello de su traje.

Pasan algunos segundos en completo silencio. No hay respuesta por parte de su compañero, eso la pone un tanto más preocupada, pues esta es la tercera vez que lo llama. Pensar en su posible derrota no le agrada en lo más mínimo, pero el enemigo es una unicornio especialmente poderosa está vez.

Espera algunos minutos más, entonces vuelve a tratar de hacer contacto: —¿Te encuentras ahí, soldado? —el silencio vuelve a ser su única respuesta.

Comienza a dar pequeñas pisadas con uno de sus cascos traseros, una especie de tic nervioso. Si no hay contestación luego de la siguiente transmisión, piensa seriamente en activar un rastreador para buscar a su piloto. Es mientras debate eso en su mente, cuando, de la nada, logra ver una figura abriéndose paso entre las nubes. Entonces, deja escapar un discreto suspiro de alivio, baja de un salto de la cabina esférica y, enérgica, galopa hacia donde su compañero. Al estar cada vez más cerca puede notar el porqué no le contesta sus mensajes: simplemente le es imposible presionar el botón en su traje ya que tiene los cascos ocupados.

El pegaso baja erguido, de forma lenta, y en sus patas delanteras sostiene a Twilight con cuidado. La princesa permanece inconsciente, con rostro apacible. La crin le cae por los bordes de los cascos de su captor, la cual cubre parte de su rostro y se mueve de forma delicada gracias al viento. También, algunas de sus plumas sobresalen un poco por fuera de la capucha marrón cubriéndola.

—Así que si pudiste dejarla fuera de combate —menciona la poni de crin negra llegando al encuentro—. ¿Qué pasó con tu nave?

—La destruyó —explica el pegaso suspendido a apenas unos centímetros del suelo—. Voló casi a una velocidad supersónica envuelta en energía por unos segundos. Era un hechizo muy extraño.

El cuerpo inerte de la princesa termina recostado en medio de ambos soldados.

—¿Qué clase de poni es este? —pregunta la terrestre inclinando la cabeza, luego examina las extremidades emplumadas de la extraña unicornio lavanda—. No parecen alas artificiales… —roza las plumas con su pezuña, eso crea al instante algunos pequeños espasmos por reflejo en el resto del plumaje—. ¿Cuántos de tus dardos de fuego fueron necesarios para dormirla?

—Ocho, y tomó al menos dos minutos en surtir efecto por completo.

—Vaya, en verdad es un monstruo.

La yegua oscura puede notar varios brillos en el cuerpo de la desmayada. Al parecer provienen de diversas gemas en varios colores. Acerca su mirada a la que está sobre el listón amarrado a esa enorme melena de tonos morados. Debe admitir que la energía soltada por ese cristal es… atrayente. «¿Qué se supone que son estas cosas?», piensa, mientras acerca poco a poco un casco hacia la piedra naranja.

—Ella me ofreció dejar de combatir —comenta Polaris de repente, sacando a su superior del momentáneo transe—, ¿también te lo pidió a ti?

—Emm... Sí —comenta la terrestre al tiempo que le dirije la mirada—, pero ¿en serio vas a confiar en una unicornio con tanto poder mágico? Literalmente debió matar a miles para tener tal cantidad de magia.

—No, pero había algo extraño en ella.

—¿Algo extraño? —replica la terrestre. Después apunta con uno de sus cascos a la poni inconsciente—. ¿Solo algo? ¡Ella es «todo extraño»! Podemos estar literalmente frente al arma secreta de los Wonders, debemos informar de inmediato a los líderes de la A.S. sobre esta nueva amenaza.

—Cuando digo extraño, no me refiero a sus habilidades. —Por un momento, el pegaso marrón, recuerda cuando estaba frente a ella minutos atrás, volando en medio del frío cielo nublado. «No deseo seguir peleando», le dijo en aquella ocasión la unicornio alada con una expresión angustiada y cansada. Después de ese pequeño repaso en su mente, Polaris comienza a explicarse: —Tú y yo hemos cobrado incontables vidas en esta guerra. Todos en el ejército de los Wonders deben de conocernos, y sobre todo guardarnos algún rencor. Pero cuando ella me miró a los ojos, no le vi nada de enojo o ira hacia mí; era casi como si no supiera sobre mi existencia hasta ese preciso momento.

Para la yegua de crin oscura, Polaris es todo menos un soldado tonto o ingenuo. Con temple de acero, aún en las situaciones más extremas logra mantener un buen juicio. Sin embargo, fiarse solo de un presentimiento sería algo demasiado inocente. Cuanto más al tratarse de un enemigo tan misterioso.

—Comprendo —menciona la terrestre—, a decir verdad, a mí tampoco me atacó, solo se defendió mientras decía no ser nuestra enemiga. Parecía confundida en lugar de enojada.

—¿Qué tal si escapó de La Ciudadela?

—¿Oh?

—Pensé está teoría mientras la traía acá... Es muy raro que a esta altura de la guerra los Wonders no hayan usado esta arma tan poderosa en alguno de los enfrentamientos. Solo se me ocurren dos opciones —El pegaso levanta su ala derecha, para después mostrar dos de sus plumas, luego sigue explicando—: uno, no tenerla, o dos, tenerla pero no poder usarla. ¿Y si tal vez aún no podían hacer que hiciera lo que ellos quisieran?

—O sea, ¿un arma orgánica experimental en fases finales? —Black Star camina un poco alrededor de esa peculiar poni. Es bastante alta a su parecer, por otro lado, la sangre de sus heridas de bala casi desaparece de su pelaje morado, al parecer son muy superficiales—. No sería la primera vez que descubriéramos sus raras intervenciones en sus propios camaradas. Dan asco en todo sentido.

—Por donde lo veamos esta situación no tiene explicación lógica —agrega Polaris—. Por qué mandar a una unidad tan fuerte sin refuerzos, volando con una nave de La Ciudadela aparentemente hacia Night City, y sobre todo, sin tatuaje.

Esa última frase le llama mucho la atención a la poni terrestre. Acerca sus cascos enseguida al cuello de la unicornio alada y levanta su capucha andrajosa. —¡Es verdad! —exclama incrédula—. No hay ningún símbolo en su cuello, ¿no es parte de los Wonders?

—En teoría no. No sin su marca. Pienso que tal vez usó su inmenso poder para escapar del La Ciudadela, antes de sufrir tantas modificaciones como para quedarse sin voluntad. Y nosotros la interceptamos por casualidad.

Esa historia suena como algo sacado de alguna película para Black Star, pero al mismo tiempo embona demasiado bien con las circunstancias.

—La tomaremos como prisionera de momento —comenta por fin la terrestre—. Tus presentimientos aciertan la mayoría de las veces, pero no imagino a Los Supremos tomando una teoría como argumento válido para no aprisionar a un unicornio tan poderoso. —De pronto, apunta a una de las líneas carmesí debajo de las heridas de la poni desmayada—. En cuanto tengamos acceso a una lectora, verificaremos su marca de sangre, eso nos dará la información necesaria. Mientras tanto la seguiremos tratando como cualquier otra basura unicornio. Es una orden.

—Entendido —contesta Polaris con voz seria.

**...**

Hay una habitación con paredes blancas. Tiene un piso tan lustroso que casi parece hecho de vidrio, adornado en curiosas series de círculos y cuadrados. Ahí, tal cual una potrilla en problemas, alguien está escondido bajo una cama de finísimas sábanas.

—Oriol, ¿estás bien?, contesta… por favor —una voz delicada y temblorosa suena frente a una pantalla holográfica a la sombra del gran colchón.

La imagen proyectada sobre una de sus patas frontales y muestra una buena cantidad de letras, medidas y lo que parece ser un mapa con un punto rojo parpadeando; toda la atención de aquella poni va hacia las lecturas de signos vitales así como a la de señal de voz. Estos medidores, tan solo algunas líneas delgadas en la parte inferior de la hoja hecha de luz, deberían moverse mostrando los latidos de un corazón y calcular los decibeles de una transmisión, no obstante, ya tienen algunos minutos sin registrar absolutamente nada. Peor aún, los últimos reportes dejaban escuchar a un poni alertando haber encontrado naves hostiles, recibir gran daño en su nave, solo para terminar con el aviso de una inevitable caída.

Sonido de estática se ha escuchado desde entonces. Ella, muy a su pesar, no puede evitar pensar lo peor.

—Oriol, si me escuchas, manda alguna señal, lo que sea —su voz poco a poco adquiere un tono más quebradizo—. Necesito saber que estás bien. Si te pasó algo por tomar mi lugar... no me lo perdonaría jamás.

El ruido blanco perdura por algunos segundos más, como pauta para una incertidumbre tan tensa como apremiante para la yegua.

De repente, las señales vuelven a marcar lecturas.

—Aquí Oriol —dice una voz profunda—. No se preocupe, mi princesa, pude amortiguar la caída.

La poni se emociona a tal grado por escuchar esas palabras, que choca la cabeza contra la cama por error, su cuerno rasga un poco el colchón y casi deja caer el brazalete comunicador en su pata derecha. De inmediato baja la frente mientras soba el lugar adolorido en su nuca. Entonces, acerca su sonrojado rostro hasta pegarlo a la pantalla, unos grandes ojos rosados son visibles.

—¡Por los relojes sagrados! —susurra con una cara de gran felicidad—, Oriol, ¡me has espantado como no tienes una idea!

—Lo lamento, pero a mí también me han sorprendido, de todas las rutas esta era la menos probable de tener tropas enemigas. Por suerte no destruyeron por completo mi nave.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver aquí, eres un buen soldado. ¿Aún podrás llegar con nuestro contacto?

Tras pensar por algunos segundos, el subordinado responde: —Trataré de buscar un medio alternativo para llegar a Night City. Y si en dado caso logran eliminarme, me aseguraré de destruir la unidad de memoria antes.

—Eso no pasará Oriol, confío en ti.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda.

La transmisión acaba luego de eso, dejando a la pobre yegua preocupada debajo de su cama sin la tenue luz de la pantalla holográfica. Por otro lado, a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en algún lugar perdido del Subbosque de metal, un alto semental sube sin problemas un gran árbol. Solo se puede escuchar el batir de las hojas mientras cada rama es pisada con bastante fuerza, mas no la suficiente como para partirlas en pedazos.

A los segundos, logra llegar casi a la cima del árbol, ahí, a través del follaje, asoma uno de sus ojos. El globo ocular no es orgánico, se nota en las ordenadas pero artificiales contracciones de la pupila metálica, como si fuera el lente de una cámaras fotográficas potente.

En el centro de esta peculiar prótesis resalta un brillo rosa opaco, aunque si cualquier poni presta la suficiente atención, podrá ver que en realidad, ese resplandor rosado, son una gran cantidad de lecturas y demás características para asistir al usuario (cosas como la proximidad a los objetos o detectores de movimiento); obviamente, todos los detalles solo están disponibles para él, quien puede ver con una precisión envidiable, incluso para los grifos y sus ojos naturalmente increíbles.

«Enfoca al 40 %», ordena en su mente. De inmediato, el lente en su ojo suelta unos minúsculos ruidos mientras es calibrado. La imagen del amplio cielo es reducida en cuestión de segundos. Hora muestra a detalle el lugar donde está el agujero en las nubes dejado por su nave. «Aplica el dispersor de partículas». Una transición modifica el color de la imagen nítida a tonos mucho más sepias, entonces puede ver a través de las nubes. Desgraciadamente, el brillo de su ojo es más potente, lo suficiente como para verlo desde lejos; podrían descubrir su ubicación, pero el riesgo lo vale, ya que ahora logra mirar una pequeña figura muy a la distancia.

«Enfoca al 60 %. —Su ojo vuelve calibrar las nuevas especificaciones, entonces puede notar que su objetivo se trata de una forma bastante alargada—. Enfoca al 110 %. —Al parecer son tres ponis—. Enfoca al 140 %».

A pesar de no tener la mejor resolución del mundo, alcanza a ver las características de aquellos equinos: el primero es un pegaso, debajo está una yegua terrestre. Pero el tercer tripulante de ese grupo es bastante singular, al punto de sacarle una mirada de impresión al ojo natural de este soldado.

—Una unicornio… ¿con alas? —se pregunta incrédulo—. Pero ¿de dónde?

Él está aseguró de ir por la ruta más desolada de todas, y sobre todo peligrosa. No hay poni o criatura en su sano juicio capaz de vivir en este lugar, cuanto más un unicornio… Piensa en tal vez un refugiado de la guerra; si ese resulta ser el caso, ser responsable por su captura le generará una gran culpa.

También, al parecer ya sabe por qué no aparecieron esos perseguidores sobrevolándolo a los segundos de chocar en su nave: se han entretenido arrestando al extrañísimo unicornio, aunque aún tiene una gran duda: ¿y sus naves?

El soldado está realmente confundido para este punto.

«Analiza el espectro de magia», ordena por puro protocolo. Su pupila mejorada vuelve a cambiar el espectro de colores.

Esta vez la visión es similar a la mira de rastro de calor y, combinada con el dispersor de partículas, da un verdadero espectáculo en colores fríos. Con esto logrará observar una amalgama brillante emergiendo del cuerpo de cualquier poni, similar al aura que cubre el cuerno de un unicornio cuando se hace magia; cuanto más grande sea la mancha rodeando al equino, más poder mágico posee este.

Sin embargo, apenas el ojo biónico termina de configurar la nueva visión, el semental deja caer la quijada de golpe. Los dos soldados, naturalmente, no poseen aura alrededor de sus cuerpos, pero la lectura de la prisionera es inmensa, cubre todo el campo de visión en su ojo, y por los colores no cree estar ni cerca del límite a esa mancha. De inmediato, deshace su acercamiento de 140 % a 90 %, sigue sin poder ver los bordes de la inmensa aura de poder mágico. Decide reducir el acercamiento de golpe al 30 %.

—No lo puedo creer. —Oriol solo había visto algo similar hace bastantes años—. Es casi tan fuerte como el emperador… ¿quién cuernos es esa poni?

De pronto no se le hace difícil deducir qué pasó con las dos naves persiguiéndolo a través de las montañas flotantes, de seguro debieron perderlas al pelear contra ese monstruo.

Baja de un salto de la copa del árbol, cayendo con fuerza al suelo cubierto de hojarasca.

—Si lograron apresar a semejante hechicera no son soldados normales. —Aquel semental extiende su casco, y de una superficie metálica sobre la extremidad sobresale una tarjeta. Usa telequinesis para llevar ese aparato al frente, parece ser una delgada lámina color gris cubierta por varias líneas azules brillantes. —Tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad —piensa en voz alta—. Debo ser prudente, o no podré cumplir con la causa.

**...**

Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad y última portadora de los elementos de la armonía originales, despierta poco a poco. A momentos puede percibir el viento acariciando su crin y pelaje morado mientras se balancea despacio. Tiene una fuerte resaca, puesto que dormir de forma tranquila nunca podrá ser comparado a caer desmayado producto de sedantes. Dormitar es un proceso consciente, reparador, en cambio, ese repentino «apagón» sufrido por su cuerpo, se resiente como si le hubieran dado un buen golpe en la cabeza con una pelota de ponyball.

—Dónde estoy… —masculla para sí. Parpadea lento al tiempo que trata de recobrar la conciencia.

—¡Oye! Polaris, ¿no dijiste que dormiría unas doce horas?, ya despertó.

—Debe tener una resistencia increíble.

La alicornio, de un momento a otro, logra mirar con más nitidez nubes por arriba de ella como un mar blanco y esponjado. Sumado a eso, extrañamente también observa de reojo el extenso cielo azul por debajo de su mentón, eso la hace abrir los ojos como un par de platos. Al parecer está colgada de cabeza, flotando.

Intenta extender las alas por mero reflejo sin mucho éxito, siente algo reteniendola. De inmediato, lleva la mirada hasta su lomo, nota que ya no trae puesta la capucha y, sobre la comisura de sus extremidades emplumadas, alcanza a ver dos pequeñas máquinas: son ovoides, al parecer flotan con una cara inclinada hacia sus plumas mientras sueltan destellos láseres. Twilight trata de volver a emprender el vuelo de forma inútil, porque apenas sus alas comienzan a extenderse, una especie de red de luz es proyectada de las máquinas hacia su lomo impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Ey, tranquila, fenómeno —advierte una voz femenina bastante familiar—, O te puedes caer, y supongo que no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

La princesa baja la cabeza en dirección a esas palabras. Sus cuatro extremidades tienen grilletes color cromo, cada uno sujeto por una cadena, las cuales van hacia las patas frontales de la extraña yegua de crin oscura, quien esta vez no tiene esa aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo y sujeta a la princesa como una especie de péndulo.

—Disculpen, pero creo que estas medidas son totalmente innecesarias —menciona la alicornio mientras mantiene el cuello arriba—. No tengo intención de lastimarlos, si tan solo me dieran un segundo para explicarles.

—De acuerdo —comenta la militar—, después de todo te dije que te creería mientras estuvieras inmóvil. Y mira que sorpresa ¡ahora lo estás! Habla, soy todo oídos. —Inclina su cabeza con gracia, pero antes de dejar decir palabra alguna a su prisionera, agrega—: Ah, por cierto, te pusimos un collar de supresión, así que ni se te ocurra hacer magia, a menos que desees sentir una buena descarga de rebote.

Twilight, al escuchar eso, dobla su cuello un poco. Puede sentir el duro collarín, es casi como los grilletes, solo que más delgado. Aunque, casi de inmediato, le resta importancia a la idea de no poder hacer hechizos, pues piensa ser liberada en cuanto explique el malentendido.

—Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle —comienza a decir con una sonrisa tranquila—, soy la primera princesa de la amistad de Equestria y he venido del pasado para poder ayudar a salvar este presente. Todo gracias al valiente sacrificio de un honorable unicornio llamado Four.

Los destellantes ojos morados de la princesa miran a los dos ponis con ilusión. Espera ser reconocida al instante, a fin de cuentas es una princesa con más de 3000 años de historia. Así solo bastará con corroborar su cutie mark para saber que ella está del lado del bien.

Tristemente, su pronóstico está muy alejado de la realidad.

Pasan los segundos en incómodo silencio. Polaris mantiene sus ojos grises fijos en la ruta, inmutable, sin decir palabra alguna.

La terrestre, por su parte, le devuelve la mirada a la princesa con una ceja levantada. —Vaya —dice con un silbido de impresión—. Es una historia algo interesante. Ahora los unicornios pueden viajar en el tiempo, eh… —la soldado no puede creer la cantidad de tonterías soltadas por esa unicornio en una sola frase, aún así, decide seguirle el juego de momento—: Permíteme presentarme, «princesa» Sparkle. Mi nombre es **Black Star**, y soy miembro de la fuerza S.C.W. del ejército de la A.S.

»No se preocupe, nosotros no somos unas basuras homicidas como los de su especie, así que mantendremos sus derechos ponis fundamentales mientras oficialmente es nuestra prisionera de guerra. Ahora comenzaré a preguntarle algunas cosas. En primer lugar, dígame, ¿qué se supone es Equestria?

La princesa de la amistad cambia su sonrisa de inmediato por una mirada extrañada. El tono usado por esa tal Black Star no es para nada amistoso, sino burlesco y punzante, algo inesperado, aunque ni de cerca tan chocante como esa pregunta del final.

—Es… este lugar, ¿no? —comenta con una voz un poco menos alegre—. Ya saben, la nación donde viven todos los ponis.

—Equestria... _mmm, nop_, no me suena. Polaris, ¿conoces esa tal Equestria de la que habla su alteza?

—Negativo —responde el pegaso de inmediato

—Entonces ¿de dónde vienen ustedes? —pregunta Twilight con las orejas bajas.

—Nuestro hogar se llama **Nautis**, o al menos lo que queda de él. Y ese ha sido su nombre desde siempre. —La yegua oscura esboza una sonrisa malvada antes de exclamar—: ¡Cielos princesa! Para ser una gobernante conoce muy poco del mundo.

«¿¡Nautis!?», piensa confundida la encadenada. Nunca antes ha escuchado de una nación con tal nombre, incluso cuando viajó al futuro en otras ocasiones. Es como si estos ponis, en lugar de ser de otro tiempo, fueran de otro planeta.

—Tal vez si hablan con sus gobernantes, con las demás alicornios, puedan esclarecer este mal entendido. Ellas deben saber algo o tener por lo menos registros sobre mí. Literalmente se han escrito libreros completos con mis descubrimientos, de seguro debo estar por algún lugar en un rincón de alguna biblioteca de Nautis.

—¿Qué es un «alicornio», su alteza? —vuelve a inquirir Black Star—. Y ¿por qué tendrían que estar gobernándonos?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Twilight termina helada. Preguntar por la explicación de qué es un alicornio, dice implícitamente algo muy preocupante para ella.

—Son como yo… las princesas defensoras de Equestria —explica con voz triste—, poseemos un cuerno como los sabios unicornios, alas tal cual los ágiles pegasos, y toda la fuerza y resistencia de los valientes terrestres... ¿ya no existimos más?

La militar va a decir otro comentario tan sarcástico como pasivo agresivo, con la pura intención de continuar burlándose. Mas, al ver el rostro de la prisionera, cambia su actitud de golpe. Para esta guerrera de pelaje gris, mirar a un poni encadenado quebrarse en llanto, o poner rostro apacible, diciendo el típico «yo solo seguía órdenes», tiende a tomarlo como un burdo intento para tratar de mitigar el castigo, o hacerle bajar la guardia solo para recibir un ataque sorpresa segundos después. Durante sus años de servicio le han hecho de todo, le han dicho de todo, mas nunca algo tan extraño como esto, y también es la primera vez en la cual un unicornio capturado la observa así: sin ira o desespero por su situación. Es tal como dijo Polaris e incluso peor: esos ojos brillosos, orejas caídas, junto a los labios flexionados hacia abajo, aquella unicornio alada los mira como… como si estuviera afligida por ellos, tal cual una madre viendo a sus potrillos heridos.

«No me veas así fenómeno», piensa la terrestre al tiempo que muerde fuerte su labio inferior, luego, con tono desenfadado, dice: —Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado. Si en verdad vienes del pasado o no, lo comprobaremos con tu firma de sangre. Por el momento tu historia no me parece algo menos que ridícula. Aparte, si llegaste a salvar «nuestro presente», déjame informarte que te has tardado demasiado. Nosotros estamos a punto de hacerlo.

—Es fantástico escuchar eso —comenta la princesa esbozando una media sonrisa—, ¿quién es el enemigo esta vez?

—Ustedes —responde Black Star con una voz intimidante y mirada aterradora—. Por si no lo sabía, «su alteza», los unicornios por poco nos destruyen a todos.

Las dudas llegan a Twilight de golpe como un monzón repentino. Por años, ha defendido a Equestria de cualquier enemigo, incluso de ponis malvados, eso no es nuevo, pero nunca de una de las tribus principales completa. Aparte, el responsable de traerla hacia este lugar fue unicornio ¡y uno capaz de ganarse el favor del Árbol de la armonía! Algo simplemente no cuadra.

«Seguro debe ser un malentendido», piensa, entonces se dispone a tratar de indagar un poco más en esta extraña situación, es ahí cuando el mar de nubes rodeándolos por fin termina. En ese momento, los pensamientos de la princesa son borrados de golpe debido a la vista. —¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunta en un susurro.

Tal parece que donde estuvo al recibir el primer ataque no fue una montaña, sino uno de los enormes pedazos de tierra flotando en medio del cielo. Estos islotes volantes logran atravesar las nubes con neblina, y muy por debajo de sus gruesísimas estalactitas inferiores, la cosa no queda menos extraña: hay bosque, hectáreas tras hectáreas de árboles en un valle que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. La vegetación aquí no es color verde, o dorada otoñal; tiene color plateado, tan pulido y brillante como el mismísimo metal. También, en medio de todo, hay un gran río. En este, a diferencia de los normales, fluye líquido color azul brillante, cuya luz pinta los árboles a su alrededor reflejándose sobre las hojas.

La vista es casi irreal. Twilight no recuerda un lugar ni remotamente parecido a este en toda Equestria. Si tuviera los cascos libres, tallaría sus ojos con ellos sin dudarlo.

—Lo encontré —dice Polaris de repente.

—Yo también —agrega Black Star mientras apunta con la cabeza—. Hasta acá puedo ver su rastro de humo.

—Emm… ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunta la princesa aún un poco aturdida.

—Obviamente hacia tu nave —contesta de inmediato la yegua oscura—. Tal vez ahí nos encontremos algunas cosas para corroborar esa historia que nos acabas de contar.

—Yo no tengo na… ¡uoh!

El serio pegaso, aumenta la velocidad de descenso de golpe, haciendo que la princesa sea jalada hacia atrás por inercia.

Twilight, a pesar del duro descenso, alcanza a mirar a su lado un trío de pájaros pasar volando: son de colores eléctricos brillantes, y en los extremos de sus plumas, por poco jura ver pequeños focos de resplandor tenue, algo sin duda peculiar, sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, puesto que lo siguiente en su campo de visión, es la gran copa de uno de los árboles cubiertos en hojas plateadas.

—¡Cuidado, voy a chocar! —un segundo después de decir eso, Twilight siente como es levantada con fuerza. Sube como una especie de yoyo esquivando el golpe y luego cae como peso muerto. Al llegar al límite de las cadenas, estas se tensan de nuevo, ocasionándole una punzante sensación de dolor en las patas por el tirón de los grilletes.

—Tranquila, tu extraño cuerpo es importante para nuestros científicos de Night City —comenta Black Star con una sonrisa traviesa, la cual deja notar el hueco entre sus dientes blancos—. No dejaré que te lastimes, demasiado...

El cuerpo de la unicornio comienza a ser zarandeado de un lado a otro entre árboles y gruesas ramas. Twilight inclina su cuerpo para poder evitar chocar, lo cual es muy difícil, porque los continuos jalones y caídas le hacen prácticamente imposible no llevarse uno que otro golpe contra los árboles. Por suerte, aunque las hojas son bastante más duras a comparación de una normal, no parecen estar hechas en realidad de metal.

—¡Vamos «princesa»! —exclama la militar entre risas—. ¿No es su alteza una gran defensora de su reino? ¡Al menos trate de no arrastrar medio bosque consigo!

«No son ponis normales —piensa Twilight entre todo el ajetreo—. Me estoy sacudiendo de un lado a otro, y tanto el pegaso como la terrestre están firmes como una enorme viga, son bastante fuertes».

—_La provocaré apenas tenga la oportunidad —dice la yegua de crin oscura en aquella ocasión, mientras le pone los grilletes a la unicornio alada._

—_¿Qué esperas de eso? —pregunta el pegaso. Él configura las máquinas que usarán para restringir las alas de su prisionera._

_Black Star cierra uno de los fuertes aros de metal con un tronido férreo para luego decir: —Los unicornios que han adquirido tanto poder se creen dioses, son orgullosos hasta la médula. —Embona una cadena en el grillete con fuerza, como quien ata una bestia—. Solo con ser humillados un poco comienzan a fanfarronear de sus poderes. —De la nada, cambia su expresión y adopta una voz fingida mucho más gruesa—. «Maldita terrestre, ¿es que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo?, te podría matar en un instante si no tuviera este maldito collar, y blablablá...»._

_»Todos son iguales, como sacados de un maldito manual. —Voltea a ver a su compañero con una mirada retadora en los ojos, entonces, con su ruda voz aguda, declara—: Cuando la haga amenazarnos con matarnos, con usar sus poderes para tratarnos como juguetes hasta hacernos rogar ser asesinados, comprobaré que con marca o sin marca, es una de los Wonders._

Para cuando por fin llegan a donde chocó la nave, Twilight va escupiendo hojas, con su melena desarreglada y pelaje alborotado. Puede sentir un asqueroso sabor metálico en la boca y como le calan bastante las cuatro uniones de los grilletes en sus patas. Pero contrario al pronóstico de Black Star, la poderosa unicornio, aparte de quejidos y pedir por favor ser levantada un poco más, no dijo nada agresivo; eso la hace de alguna extraña forma aún más odiosa para la terrestre.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —exclama Black Star confundida, ya sosteniendo a La prisionera de forma normal. Su vista está fija en la extraña escena al final del camino de destrucción dejado por la nave enemiga.

Polaris desciende poco a poco, hace a la unicornio alada caer suavemente de espaldas en el suelo del bosque, luego vuela hacia un lado y deja caer a Black Star. Acto seguido, aterriza frente a aquella nave dorada; la gran máquina voladora puntiaguda está en un ángulo de 45 grados hacia el suelo, enterrada en lo que parece ser una gran base de metal saliendo de la tierra.

El pegaso de alas marrones camina hasta estar enfrente de la estructura sosteniendo a la nave, un tenue reflejo borroso de su figura es visible sobre la superficie gris oscura de aquella cubierta mineral, y a pesar de ser claramente sólida, su forma es curiosa, ya que es como cual violento lanzamiento de agua suspendido en el tiempo; como si la nave hubiera impactado contra un enorme lago de metal líquido. Por la parte de arriba de la máquina voladora, el metal la envuelve desde su punta hasta los alrededores de la cabina, por la parte de abajo, logra casi llegar a las alas de la cola. El humo aún sigue saliéndole del daño producido por el enorme proyectil de energía, el cual impactó en su armazón dorado no mucho tiempo atrás.

—Parece haber sido hecho con magia —menciona Polaris tocando con un casco la estructura gris—. Unicornio alado, ¿tenías compañeros en esta nave?

—Puedes llamarme Twilight…

—¡Responde! —la interrumpe Black Star mientras jala sus cadenas.

—No —se apresura a decir la princesa mientras trata de ponerse sobre sus cuatro patas, las molestas máquinas que le impiden extender sus alas aún vuelan a su alrededor. Cuando logra estar sobre los cascos por fin, agrega—: Ya les dije, yo no vine en una nave, vine de un portal espacio temporal en la sala principal de mi castillo. Por cierto, ¿dónde están mis reliquias?

Ambos soldados se miran algo extrañados.

—¿Te refieres a tu joyería? —pregunta Black Star.

—Esas mismas.

—Las estamos guardando por ti. Pero no te preocupes, no somos ladrones, hasta donde sabemos esas cosas podrían ser armas, las tendremos hasta demostrar lo contrario. —La terrestre de crin oscura le vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero—. No creo que le saquemos nada a esta. Dice esa tanda de tonterías de forma demasiado segura como para considerarla un poni cuerdo.

»Gasta una de tus impresiones para poder detectar cosas en las cercanías. Con tremendo accidente, el unicornio responsable de esto no pudo ir lejos. Busca señales de vida y transmisiones.

—A la orden.

Polaris lleva uno de sus cascos al símbolo en la placa de metal sobre su hombro: la marca de dos grandes espadas con una herradura alada en el centro. Eso activa una serie de brillos láseres, los cuales proyectan un rectángulo con varios botones frente a él.

Twilight, curiosa, mira con detenimiento el despliegue tecnológico frente a ella. Aquel callado pegaso, toma una de las placas metálicas de su traje, esta se pega a su pezuña de inmediato, después, la pone en el recuadro holográfico frente a él. La delgada tira color cromo comienza a flotar. Polaris, mueve algunas cosas de un menú en la parte inferior de la proyección.

Cuando termina de mover sus cascos, toca el único botón rojo de todo el holograma, eso activa una serie de láseres azulados provenientes de la placa en su hombro, los cuales comienzan a moldear el pedazo de metal con una precisión y velocidad impresionantes, hasta que, en escasos segundos, frente al pegaso hay un par de gafas rectas sin espejuelos.

La princesa, al ver eso, se percata de donde sacaron esos ponis los grilletes, las máquinas en su espalda y el collar. Ambos soldados tienen menos placas en sus trajes a cuando luchó contra ellos, no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Con la nueva herramienta flotando a su lado, el pegaso extiende sus grandes alas. Al volar con fuerza hacia arriba, revolotea el césped color plata en el suelo del bosque. Se eleva bastante rápido hasta estar a varios metros de altura de la copa de los árboles. Coloca las gafas sobre sus ojos y presiona un botón en la esquina superior del armazón cuadrado. Dos pantallas transparentes son proyectadas en los huecos de los lentes.

Primero voltea hacia la nave accidentada. Todo lo ve como a través de un filtro azulado, con la diferencia de su compañera y la prisionera, ellas están cubiertas por un aura roja; indicativo de ser seres vivos, junto a eso, la interfaz le informa que ambas hembras son de la especie poni, luego, voltea a los alrededores. Lecturas de las aves en movimiento aparecen, también de algunos animales pequeños trepados en los árboles junto otros más grandes corriendo por la tierra. Lleva la mirada a todas direcciones sin éxito, tal parece que no hay otros equinos en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

—A lo mejor el unicornio está oculto con un dispositivo de camuflaje —dice el soldado mientras presiona el comunicador en la base de su cuello—. Cambiaré al detector de señales. —Tras presionar dos veces el botón de sus lentes, los espejuelos holográficos adoptan un color verde aqua. Comienza a buscar otra vez, y a los pocos segundos debe informar algo a su superior—: Encontré un rastro, a unos trece kilómetros y en movimiento, es una señal continua. Permiso para actuar.

—Concedido. Mientras, me quedaré cuidando a la loca. Por los antiguos relojes, ojalá que este nuevo unicornio no parezca salido de un manicomio también.

Polaris comienza a volar en dirección a la señal. Tarda un poco en llegar y, al ver el origen de la solitaria transmisión, no hace más que confundirse. Quien manda la señal es una máquina en forma de cubo, no muy grande, lleno de líneas brillantes y círculos en cada una de sus caras.

—¿Un señuelo? —se pregunta, luego, adopta una postura de vuelo erguida al tiempo que recita—: _Espíritu del fuego caído desciende sobre mí, apertura._

Al son de esas últimas palabras, sus extremidades emplumadas comienzan a adoptar ese rojo encendido con el fuego en las puntas. De la nada, agita un ala, lanzando una de sus plumas llameantes. La caja es destruida al instante por el proyectil en forma de una simple línea roja brillante.

«Sea quien sea, ha ganado solo un poco de tiempo —piensa el militar—, lo más seguro es que se haya ido para el lado contrario a la señal, será mejor avisa...» Un ruido interrumpe sus pensamientos. Es su comunicador.

—¡Fue una trampa! —escucha decir a su compañera con el sonido de muchos disparos en el fondo—. ¡El desgraciado estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, regresa!... ¡no, estúpido unicornio, no tienes idea de cuanto…! —La transmisión es cortada de repente.

Polaris vuela a toda velocidad apenas escucha la palabra «regresa». A medio camino, ve de repente como un enorme pilar de energía negra sale disparado hacia el cielo a la distancia. Viene cerca del lugar donde Black Star está custodiando a esa extraña unicornio.

.

.

.

\- Anuncios owo

1.-Sí, lo sé, esté capítulo se ha tardado lo suyo en salir, pero quise editarlo para que quedara lo mejor posible :3, aparte se escribieron y revisaron otros 5 capítulos de otras obras aparte de esta en las semanas que anduve desaparecido O_O, a habido mucho trabajo sí que sí. Pero espero poder tener las siguientes partes de esté fic ya más rápido.

2.-Para los seguidores de Metal Ligero, les tengo una buena noticia, el prefacio y el prologo de la segunda entrega, ya se han escrito (fueron una de las cosas en las que trabajé en esta tanda de capítulos), pero, este libro lo quiero publicar una vez que ya lo tenga todo escrito XD por lo tanto no lo veremos muy pronto por acá, pero cuando lo veamos será sí o sí publicado de forma muy regular. De momento no se preocupen, las aventuras de Wind, Glass y el Dr. Healer aún tienen mucho por delante.

3.-Próximamente, llega un nuevo Fanfic, este tendrá la peculiaridad de ser un crossover entre el universo de MLP y Steven Universe (otra serie que me gusta bastante), de momento se sigue puliendo para presentar el primer capítulo en cuanto esté legible.

4.- Próximamente también usaré la página hermana de fanfiction que tiene el formato similar pero con la diferencia de permitirme subir obras originales, dejaré los links al final de los capítulos acá, si quieres saber que mundos tengo de mi propia invención y como son mis historias sin equinos (lo sé, suena raro pero sí hay historias así por lo visto), me agradará que le des una pasada.

Bueno, ya no hay más anuncios, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde se presentará a este nuevo personaje de ojos interesantes.

PD: Un agradecimiento a Stellar Wools quien me ha prestado a su OC para ponificarlo y ponerlo en mi historia :3


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 - Los temibles S.C.W. **

Oriol siente los latidos de su corazón resonar mientras está quieto. No debe hacer ningún ruido. Mantiene la respiración al mínimo, solo como un delicado aliento susurrado que sale de su hocico y empaña el duro metal frente a él. Parpadea únicamente con su ojo orgánico, el biónico por su parte (cuya luz es casi invisible) mira a través de una hendidura, espacio tan pequeño como el borde doblado de una hoja de papel. Encima, a solo unos centímetros, está el dorado del armazón de su nave. La maquina tiene mucho daño, pero al menos distrae la atención de la estructura metálica debajo de ella, que es el lugar donde este soldado se oculta.

—Entendido —escucha decir al pegaso marrón a tan solo unos metros de él. Lo que sigue le hace ahogar un suspiro de alivio, pues logra diferenciar como el soldado imprime un detector dual.

Todo va según lo planeado.

En la guerra, el conocimiento acerca del enemigo es vital, eso lo sabe cada combatiente. Conocer protocolos, tácticas y formas de afrontar los problemas inesperados del contrario, sin duda ayudan bastante para tomar buenas decisiones, pero sobretodo a poder hacer predicciones.

A diferencia del ejército de Los Wonders, la A.S. tiene primordialmente terrestres y pegasos entre sus filas, siendo los últimos los que, por protocolo, deben ser usados para reconocimiento. Las alas y la capacidad única para ocultarse en las nubes, les dan una gran ventaja en esa tarea.

Cuando Oriol ve al equino volar hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, sabe que es para tratar de rastrearlo. Y ahora, con el factor sorpresa de su lado así como las fuerzas enemigas reducidas a la mitad, esperará a una pequeña luz en su prótesis de pata delantera. Esta le indica que el señuelo sigue activo, en cuanto se apague tendrá tan solo unos cuantos segundos para atacar, sin embargo, la pregunta del millón de bits es: ¿cuántos?

«Aah, lo sabía, su insignia es de la S.C.W. —piensa con pesar al ver la marca en el hombro de la yegua gris. Si fuera cualquier otro tipo de soldado tendría tiempo de sobra para efectuar su plan, pero contra «esos» la cosa cambia bastante—. Serán como d segundos con fuego de cobertura —termina estimando—, eso será todo, si no logro llegar para entonces se acabó».

A unos cuantos metros de la nave accidentada, Black Star permanece alerta mientras recibe un corto informe de su subordinado.

—Concedido —comenta, presionando el comunicador en el cuello de su traje—. Mientras, me quedaré cuidando a la loca. Por los antiguos relojes, ojalá que este nuevo unicornio no parezca salido de un manicomio también.

—¡Increíble! —exclama Twilight de repente, impresionada—. La tecnología que tienen es asombrosa. ¿Cómo funciona eso que acaba de hacer tu compañero con los láseres y el metal?

La militar voltea en dirección de esa estrepitosa voz y de inmediato levanta las cejas. Su prisionera tiene una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla junto a los enormes ojos morados brillando de emoción; una expresión casi infantil, que contrasta por completo con su cuerpo poco más alto de lo normal, aderezado de grilletes en las patas.

—Si crees que le voy a contar al enemigo como funciona nuestra tecnología, estás más demente de lo que creí.

Las palabras cortantes de la yegua oscura regresaron a Twilight del trance de su «yo científico». «Este futuro no tiene ponis muy amistosos», piensa resignada, luego, se sienta sobre sus ancas para comenzar a acomodarse el pelaje desarreglado y sacarse algunas hojas de la melena. Ya más estilizada voltea hacia su captora, está la ve estoica y callada, su rostro dice a todas luces: no me caes bien.

Pasa el tiempo. El ambiente es tan quieto, que hace a los segundos sentirse lentos. Aire fresco sopla entre las hojas color plata generando sonidos como el de campanas de viento, algo muy curioso para tratarse de vegetación. También, pueden ser escuchados algunos graznidos lejanos, pero son raros, suenan distorsionados, casi artificiales.

A la princesa le parece fascinante el lugar, y aprovecha los minutos tranquilos en hacer un repaso mental de su situación: sin lugar a dudas, a pesar de estar preparada para una misión sin precedentes, las cosas parecen ser un tanto más complicadas de lo que creía. Le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo con ese unicornio llamado Four. Pero ahora que lo piensa, ese equino reaccionó con asombro al momento de verla, sus palabras si no recuerda mal fueron: «increíble, usted es una criatura realmente fascinante», ¿aquella fue la primera y última vez en ver un alicornio para ese desnutrido y lastimado poni? Ahora Twilight tiene razones para creer que sí.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, tantas que abrumarían a cualquiera. Pero sobre esta princesa hay demasiadas lunas, tantas batallas y eventos anormales, que sabe mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de todo. «¿Qué es lo que más necesito ahora?», se pregunta mientras lleva uno de sus cascos engrilletados a la barbilla. Con ese gesto hace sonar las cadenas sin querer, lo cual la saca de su letargo.

No puede evitar seguir el camino de eslabones con la mirada hasta las patas de su captora. En cuanto vuelve a ver el rostro de aquella yegua oscura sosteniendo las cadenas, recuerda que no sabe nada sobre ella, si acaso el nombre o sus extrañas habilidades. Entonces la respuesta a su pregunta le llega al cerebro como un rayo: lo que más necesita ahora es información, saber exactamente la situación de esta época.

—Emm, Black Star, ¿verdad?

—Vaya alteza, me impresiona que recuerde mi nombre —contesta la militar con el sarcasmo de antes.

—Sabes… creo que empezamos con la pezuña izquierda. —La princesa trata de hacer sonar su voz lo más casual posible, sin embargo, eso solo hace a sus palabras sonar forzadas—. Tú tratándome de matar con tu nave y yo derribándote y todo eso jeje… al parecer es mucho pedir ser liberada, pero al menos me gustaría saber un poco más de eso último que dijiste.

—¿Eh?

—Sobre los unicornios, quisiera saber porque ellos son los enemigos de todos.

Black Star suelta un suspiro resignado, con semejante pregunta en verdad esa poni parece salida de otra época. —Alguien como tú debería saberlo de sobra —replica clavando sus ojos rojo-morados en la prisionera—. La forma en la cual obtuviste ese poder puede ser una buena pista, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Poder? —Twilight tarda unos segundos en comprender que habla de su capacidad mágica, entonces, mientras desvía una mirada inocente al cielo, comenta—: Entrenando por muchos años, supongo, también, algunas amigas me cedieron el poder de sus esencias antes de… irse.

—Así que «ceder», ¿eh? En tu época ustedes eran mucho más educados al parecer. —De repente, su tono se vuelve un tanto más agresivo—. Déjame informarte, princesa, que hoy en día los unicornios no piden por favor, ni esperan a que les «cedan ese poder». —Da un pisotón con una pata trasera—. Los que son como tú, llegan y arrebatan sin importarles las vidas de los demás…

Justo durante esas palabras, la luz del pequeño led de Oriol se apaga. El señuelo fue destruido.

¡D segundos!

De repente, la estructura metálica debajo de la nave es agujerada. Un alto unicornio con armadura gris oscuro pega un gran salto, luces color cian salen de su pata delantera artificial. Black Star, aún con la palabra en el hocico voltea al instante, solo para ver una ametralladora cuadrada ensamblándose sobre el lomo de su enemigo.

«Uno», piensa Oriol mientras siente el retroceso de la lluvia de balas de su ametralladora dorsal. Sus sentidos están al tope debido a un subidón de adrenalina.

«Dos», Black Star se ve obligada a soltar las cadenas y correr de la ráfaga de disparos, aunque algunas logran acertar sacándole chillidos de dolor.

«Tres», Twilight ve atónita como el misterioso poni corre a gran velocidad hacia ella.

«Cuatro», Oriol, en plena carrera, pega un segundo salto directo hacia la extraña unicornio alada. Aún con la ametralladora soltando su ronda, una finísima espada es desplegada de su casco metálico.

«Cinco», la princesa activa un escudo de defensa, no obstante, el hechizo no ocurre, en su lugar siente como si una gran fuerza aplastara su cuerno. Había olvidado el collar de supresión. La máquina antimágica en su cuello suelta un chillido agudo, señal de advertencia antes de una descarga eléctrica masiva. Pero de inmediato «¡Seis!» con un certero y rápido corte diagonal, el unicornio detiene ese nefasto aparato.

La terrestre por su parte, ahora cubierta detrás de la nave y comunicando la situación a Polaris, ve impresionada como el collar de supresión se parte de enfrente. —¡No, estúpido unicornio! —grita furiosa—. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto nos costó atraparla!

—¡Teletranspórtanos! —exclama Oriol a lado de la princesa, a la vez, su ametralladora dorsal suelta un gran cartucho de su recamara y ensambla otro—. ¡Lo más lejos posible!

Twilight, a pesar de lo inmensamente repentino de la situación, decide seguir una corazonada y preparar el hechizo de teletransportación más potente en su repertorio.

—¡De ninguna manera se van a ir! —Black Star, ya envuelta en su aura negra, pega un gran salto hasta el extremo más alto de la nave y luego, en medio de la segunda ronda de fuego de supresión, se vuelve a impulsar directo hacia sus dos enemigos.

En plena caída recibe disparos de forma directa, mas no es suficiente para hacerla cambiar de dirección. ¡Cae! La tierra se hunde con varias grietas en la zona donde sus patas delanteras aterrizan con gran poder, sin embargo, debajo de sus cascos, solo están las hojas del césped plateado machacadas.

Aprieta su dentadura incompleta en una expresión de cólera mientras las balas comienzan a salir de su cuerpo poco a poco, cual gotas de sudor, dejando pequeñas humaredas oscuras al tiempo que su piel y pelaje son regenerados a gran velocidad.

—¡Me las van a pagar! —el grito de la yegua sacude los árboles a su alrededor y suelta una enorme pilar de su energía oscura hacia el cielo, similar a un inmenso géiser de agua.

…

En algún lugar totalmente aleatorio del Subbosque de metal, una esfera de energía es formada a ras del suelo, hace ruidos eléctricos, también, el aire aumenta su velocidad al pasar por ella. Al final desaparece en un gran destello morado.

La alicornio encadenada cae junto al poni en armadura.

—_Aaaw_ —Twilight se retuerce un poco en el suelo, la cabeza le duele y está desorientada—. Hacer ese hechizo tan apresurado nunca es buena idea.

—¿A cuánta… _uff_, a cuánta distancia... nos teletransportamos? —pregunta el unicornio quitándose el casco con cuidado; necesita tomar aire fresco para evitar vomitar.

—No lo sé con exactitud —comenta la princesa mientras voltea a ver a su rescatador—. Pero estamos aproximadamente como a medio día de camino de trote de su posici… —deja de hablar de golpe al ver el rostro del nuevo poni. Después, en apenas un susurro, exclama—: _¿Quéeee__?_

El unicornio de expresión seria y alta estatura, tiene brillante pelaje color dorado acompañado por una melena corta azul cian. Pero lo que le quita las palabras de la boca a Twilight, es la parte metálica del rostro. Está, se extiende desde la sien izquierda de aquel semental hasta la mitad de su frente y parte del pómulo. También, donde se debería encontrar su ojo hay un reemplazo biónico.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunta el soldado con voz grave y serena. El brillo rosado de su lente contrayéndose contrasta con el azul del ojo normal.

—Emmm… sí. Solo estoy un poco resentida.

La princesa ve como camina rengueando hasta ella, pues todavía tiene la hoja afilada saliendo de su pata metálica. —Permítame deshacerme de esas cosas molestas. No se mueva, el sistema de mi interfaz calibrará los cortes.

La hoja cromada, casi tan delgada como un papel, danza cortando el viento. En segundos, las dos máquinas que restringen las alas de Twilight caen al suelo sacando humo y chispas. Luego, sonido a sonido punzante, los grilletes sobre sus patas son partidos con bastante exactitud junto al collar de supresión. A pesar del poco tiempo de esas ataduras, algunas dejaron líneas marcadas sobre el pelaje púrpura.

—Guau... muchas gracias —dice Twilight al ponerse de pie. Con una mueca de alivio estira sus extremidades emplumadas—. Ya era hora de conocer a un poni amable por estos rumbos.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta el unicornio al tiempo que repliega su espada.

—No tienes porque hablarme de usted, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, pero puedes llamarme simplemente T…

—Twilight Sparkle —interrumpe de repente el soldado—. Necesito registrar tu cuerpo cuanto antes.

—¿¡_Eeeeh_!? —la princesa da un paso atrás con los ojos muy abiertos así como el rostro sonrojado. Esa petición tan repentina no la esperaba para nada—, q-que… pero pero ¿por qué?

—Tal vez pusieron un rastreador en ti. Si ese el caso y no lo encontramos pronto, nos van a alcanzar.

Twilight cambia su expresión a una más comprensiva. —Bueno, si no hay remedio, supongo que está bien—. Aún con un poco de rubor en su rostro, se pone de lado a su rescatador y repliega sus alas. No sabe exactamente si confiar en él o no, pero sus opciones son o bien es este extraño libertador, o los soldados que le pusieron grilletes.

El unicornio camina hacia ella con cuidado. —Al ser un dispositivo de localización encubierto —le explica—, no podré detectarlo con mi sistema de apoyo ocular. Deberé buscarlo casi de forma manual.

La princesa simplemente asiente, a decir verdad, no entiende mucho de esas palabras. Segundos después, percibe como una pequeña telequinesis mueve con cuidado mechones de su melena, eso le trae los recuerdos de cuando la peinó hace apenas unos minutos. Según ella no hay nada ahí, pero decide no decir nada; lo más seguro es que, en este futuro tan extraño, él sabe algo que ella no.

—Me gustaría también conocer tu nombre —comenta Twilight—. Después de todo me rescataste.

—En mi posición actual no estoy autorizado para revelar información de mi persona.

—Entonces. —De forma ágil la princesa cambia el enfoque de la conversación—. Podrías decirme un poco de esos ponis en uniforme. No parece que te lleves bien con ellos.

El unicornio toma un extremo de la melena. —Interesante —externa pensativo. Sus ojos no se despegan de las hebras fucsias y moradas—. Debes ser el único unicornio en todos los reinos que no conoce a los S.C.W., ¿has vivido debajo de una roca toda la guerra?

—Emm... no, pero creo que si te digo de donde vengo no me lo creerías.

—Inténtalo, algunas cosas recientes me han hecho tener una mente más abierta. —El poni con armadura, le dirige sus ojos heterocromáticos antes de agregar—: Necesito que extiendas una de las alas, comenzaré a revisar tus plumas.

La princesa hace caso de inmediato y luego comenta: —Antes de decirte de donde vengo, ¿me podrías explicar qué significa esas extrañas siglas con las que llamaste a esos soldados? Los S.C.W., nunca había conocido ponis como esos en toda mi vida y vaya que he vivido bastante.

—A ellos ya no los consideramos solamente ponis —responde Oriol de golpe al tiempo que revisa con delicadeza entre el plumaje—. Sus siglas vienen de Spiritual Contrat Weapon, son la carta de triunfo del ejército A.S.. Según nuestra inteligencia son ponis que hicieron contratos con criaturas desconocidas a cambio de poder.

Una terrestre envuelta en sombras, capaz de hacer demostraciones de fuerza muy superiores incluso a las de los otros ponis terrestres normales; un pegaso cuyas alas arden llamas y plumas pueden ser disparadas cual flechas precisas. Sin duda, son habilidades interesantes para la princesa, y la respuesta del poni en armadura no ha hecho más que avivar su curiosidad al respecto.

—Vaya, así que ellos ya no son solo ponis —la princesa le dirige una mirada por encima de su hombro—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, tú eres algo más que un poni?

—¿Me estás interrogando a caso?

—¡No! No. Lo siento, es solo que trato de entender este lugar. Desde mi llegada únicamente he encontrado desconfianza, disparos y explosiones. Las cosas están muy locas aquí.

—Sí —contesta Oriol en un susurro, parando por unos segundos de buscar entre las plumas—, la guerra es así.

—¿Uh? —exclama Twilight.

—Lo encontré —declara Oriol de repente—. Supongo que esto te dolerá un poco, pero no hay de otra.

—¡Auch! —luego de un pequeño tirón, la princesa da media vuelta y acerca sus ojos morados a una pluma sostenida con telequinesis: pegada a su raquis*, un delgadísimo cintillo transparente lleno de circuitos impresos pasa inadvertido. —¿Esa cosita es un rastreador? —pregunta impresionada.

—Ya no más. —Oriol levanta la pluma algunos metros en el aire, luego, su ametralladora dorsal se despliega para dar un único disparo. «¡Bang!», la pequeña pieza liviana es desintegrada en el aire en un instante. —Problema resuelto —comenta el unicornio, luego, su ametralladora vuelve a formar parte del lomo de la armadura—. Dirijámonos al sur, si logramos tomar distancia en las montañas suspendidas más profundas del Subbosque, no nos podrán alcanzar debido a los monstruos.

—¿Dea… cuerdo? —contesta la princesa algo dudosa. Aunque después, con sonrisa forzada, agrega—: Bueno, no es que tenga muchas opciones a fin de cuentas, jeje.

—De camino, me gustará escuchar un poco del lugar de donde vienes...

Oriol calla de repente. Su mirada adopta una expresión más seria. Twilight también se ha dado cuenta, pues siente como su pelaje se eriza.

Los soldados, guerreros y aventureros experimentados, son muy diferentes a los ciudadanos promedio. A diferencia de las criaturas viviendo en las cómodas ciudades con todas sus necesidades cubiertas, ellos han pasado por gran cantidad de situaciones peligrosas, debido a eso, el «instinto», algo que para las criaturas modernas parece olvidado, para ellos es un compañero fiel en cual confiar a cada paso.

Y en ese momento, el instinto de esos guerreros les grita sobre el peligro a su alrededor. Las orejas de ambos captan los sonidos: pequeños resquebrajos de la madera junto a el áspero sonido de la tierra siendo removida. Twilight comienza a ver su entorno. A pesar de estar en el mismo bosque, este sitio es diferente a donde aterrizó con los otros dos soldados. Los árboles son mucho más frondosos y grandes, puede ver raíces saliendo del suelo hasta formar gruesos arcos sobre la tierra seca. También, la luz es bastante más escasa. Hasta ese momento cae en cuenta de lo abrasivo del lugar.

—Son varios animales —comenta Oriol enfocando con su ojo biónico—. al parecer depredadores.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —pregunta Twilight, alarmada.

—A unos ciento diez metros por el noreste y acercándose.

Ambos ponis miran al frente. A la distancia, la poca luz del sol se desvanece poco a poco hasta terminar en plena oscuridad, y justo desde ese manto de penumbras, un par de ojos afilados brillan de repente, similar a linternas azuladas de baja potencia. Twilight, más que temor, siente curiosidad por saber la clase de animales capaces de tener la mirada así de llamativa. Pero de un momento a otro, baja las orejas con un poco de miedo, porque aparecen una veintena de ojos más.

…

Polaris aterriza en el claro con una estela de fuego detrás. —¿Estás bien? —pregunta al ver a Black Star con varios agujeros en su uniforme.

—Solo recibí unos disparos convencionales, nada del otro mundo —contesta la terrestre con voz seria—. El problema es que se fueron, ¡ese maldito unicornio me tomó por sorpresa!

El pegaso marrón ve el cráter alrededor de su superior, los agujeros dejados en el suelo por impactos de bala, y el enorme hoyo en la amorfa base metálica de la nave.

—Usó ese extraño metal para escapar de la señal de los rastreadores, bastante inteligente. Supongo que debemos perseguirlos cuanto antes.

—Así es soldado. —Black Star deshace el aura oscura a su alrededor, luego, apunta con la cabeza hacia la máquina voladora—. Pero primero hay que verificar si esa cosa sigue en funcionamiento —comenta ya más calmada.

—Dudo que esa cosa pueda volar.

—Lo sé, solo quiero sus comunicadores. Si funcionan debemos llamar a nuestro oficial superior, según las reglas de combate, al querer usar habilidades de nivel dos y no estar incomunicados es necesario pedir permiso. No hay que romper las normas, eso es lo que nos separa de las bestias.

—¿Quiere usar estribillos?

—Así es, esta vez no seremos tan amables. El unicornio que la ayudó a escapar tenía una armadura grisácea, no hay duda, pertenece a Los Wonders. Eso los hace una prioridad ultra. —La terrestre oscura da media vuelta y comienza a ir hacia la nave inclinada—. Por el bien de todos, debemos atraparlos cueste lo que cueste.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, dos naves, idénticas a las que eran de Black Star y Polaris, permanecen estacionadas sobre inmensas rocas en lo que parece un cañón lleno de plantas verdes y flores de diferentes colores y tipos. Todo mezclado con un grato olor a humedad, pues debajo del amplio cielo azul, el sonido de una inmensa cascada resuena al descargar miles de litros de agua cristalina en un gran lago, ubicado en el centro de la depresión.

—_¡Fuaaaa!_ —bufa un terrestre anciano y rechoncho, luego de darle un pronunciado trago a una gran vasija anclada a su casco derecho—. ¡Nada como desayunar en la naturaleza! —Acto seguido, el semental sobre las ancas lleva su casco libre hacia una cajita negra, en ella, hay unos bollos redondos de masa blanca humeante. Su traje es una versión a la medida del de piloto estándar; la insignia de las herradura alada con espadas cruzadas es claramente visible en su ancho hombro. —¿No quieres un poco Dust? —dice antes de darle una gran mordida al bollo en su casco—. _Eftan dsellenos de flijoles dulces_.

—No tengo mucha hambre Jar, gracias —contesta una voz aguda desde el tren de aterrizaje en la otra nave. Ahí, al lado de las grandes llantas, permanece acostado un poni delgado con su respectivo uniforme, pelaje gris claro y larga melena plateada de gruesos rizos.

—Si no comes, te quedarás así de flaco y pequeño para toda la vida Dust —menciona Jar antes de agarrar otros dos bollos—. Aparte, no haz dormido como en cuanto, ¿tres días? ¡Debes cuidarte más!

—No quiero descansar, Jar, quiero encontrarlos —replica el poni con los ojos cerrados, luego deja escapar un suspiro—. De lo contrario esta tonta guerra nunca va a acabar.

—Tengo tantas ganas como tú de terminar con esto, pero si te mueres de cansancio no vas a encontrar nada. Todos los S.C.W. están en una sola misión por primera vez en la historia de la A.S. —el rechoncho poni vuelve a inclinar la vasija en dirección a su hocico. No parece importarle que el líquido transparente se desborde por la comisura de sus labios y moje su pelaje verde caoba. Pasados unos segundos la baja con fuerza—. _Buah_, tarde o temprano uno de los grupos encontrará algo. Tú solo confía.

—Si tú lo dices —menciona el potro antes de dar un largo bostezo.

La brisa fresca de la cascada acaricia su cuerpo, el sonido del agua lo arrulla en cierta forma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiere descansar un poco. Sin embargo, es justo cuando está a punto de conciliar el sueño, que escucha un sonido en la base del cuello. Es su comunicador.

Abre sus ojos platinados de inmediato y presiona el botón con un casco.

—¿Llamada de larga distancia? —pregunta el semental rechoncho mientras toma otro bollo.

—Es sonido de estática… al parecer hay falla en la señal. —Dust se coloca en sus cuatro cascos y después de dos ágiles saltos llega hasta su cabina abierta. Mientras se acomoda en el cómodo asiento central, ordena—: Computadora, activa captadora de larga distancia.

Varios recuadros holográficos comienzan a ser generados frente a él, hasta que se muestra uno enorme lleno de varios símbolos de alerta. «¿Una señal por canal universal?», se pregunta bastante extrañado. Tras pensarlo por unos segundos, termina por presionar el botón de contestar con su casco.

La proyección comienza a mostrar un espectro de audio al instante. —Aquí Black Star —dice la voz de la yegua oscura—, Capitán Silver Stardust, ¿me recibe?

—Afirmativo teniente Black. ¿Por qué está usando un canal general y no la conexión directa de los destructores?

—Derribaron nuestros destructores, señor.

El capitán pone una expresión impresionada. —¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunta de inmediato.

—Perfectamente. Además, tuvimos contacto con el ejército enemigo.

—¿Confirmaron que fueran ellos? —El capitán Dust se inclina en su asiento, muy interesado en escuchar la respuesta de su soldado.

—Confirmado, al menos en uno de dos contactos. Pero están escapando, requerimos permiso de nivel dos para poder darles caza.

—¿En serio, contra solo un par de soldados enemigos?

—Uno de ellos tiene una cantidad de magia excesiva. Es un blanco demasiado prometedor como para correr el riesgo de perderlo.

—En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder —Silver se pone en sus cuatro extremidades y con voz autoritaria así como una expresión más seria, declara—: Bajo la tercera directriz de las leyes de combate, doy autorización para desplegar capacidades espirituales de nivel dos a la teniente Black Star y al soldado explorador Polaris. Nosotros iremos por ustedes, hasta entonces, cumplan su misión en nombre del ejército **Accord of Save.**

—¡Valor, honor y sacrificio! —responden dos voces a través del comunicador, luego, la transmisión es finalizada.

El capitán Dust toca el comunicador en la base de su cuello. —Jar —dice—, ¿escuchaste todo?

—Fuerte y claro capitán —responde el anciano—, ya guardé mi comida para después, supongo que nos vamos de paseo.

—En marcha, nuestros aliados están peleando.

—¿Pelear? —el sarcasmo en la voz del viejo es bastante evidente—. Cuando esa loca de Black usa su estribillo, muy pocas cosas pueden «pelear» contra eso. El resto son solo alimento para bestia.

A los segundos, las dos naves de tonos oscuros comienzan a elevarse. Cuando despegan a gran velocidad hacia un cielo despejado, el rugido de sus motores compite con el de la gran cascada.

De regreso en el Subbosque de metal, Black Star y Polaris caminan al centro del claro tomando distancia el uno del otro. Ya puestos en medio de la planicie llena de césped plateado los preparativos comienzan.

—_La lluvia de la destrucción cae sobre aquel que obtiene la fuerza _—comienza a recitar la poni oscura, entonces penumbra danza a su alrededor formando un círculo perfecto. Al mismo tiempo, la sombra proyectada por su cuerpo se transforma en una masa amorfa, danzando como si tuviera vida propia.

Polaris, por su parte, declama con voz grave: —_Un fuego cálido que no quema, llena de gracia mi cuerpo. —_Las llamas forman un aro a su alrededor y varias ascuas brillantes comienzan a danzar en torno a su cuerpo.

—_Porque no hay esperanza sin sacrificio_ —continúa la terrestre—, _no hay final sin un inicio._

—_Trae la paz a este mundo sin sentido _—agrega a su verso el pegaso—, _que el fuego consuma todo lo fallido._

—¡Estribillo! —gritan ambos al unísono, entonces, una bola de oscuridad en forma de neblina junto a la otra hecha con puro fuego, envuelven a Black Star y Polaris respectivamente. Un instante después, el bosque a su alrededor reciente dos explosiones.

…

Twilight da un paso atrás. Logra percibir los rugidos ásperos y distorsionados de esas cosas. Sea lo que sean, están enojados.

—¿Puedes teletransportarte otra vez? —pregunta Oriol en voz baja.

—Preferiría no hacerlo. He gastado demasiada magia en un solo día, si no tengo cuidado perderé el conocimiento, o algo peor. —La princesa vuelve a echar un vistazo a sus alrededores, al parecer cada vez llegan más de esas bestias—. Aparte —agrega al tiempo que flexiona un poco las patas—, al desconocer el lugar podría teletransportarnos a un sitio peor que este.

Pronto, las miradas brillantes salen poco a poco de entre aquellas sombras a la distancia. Entonces, Twilight descubre que esos «depredadores» no son nada de lo que ella imaginaba. Por sus gruñidos y ojos, puede compararlos a los lobos de madera, mas al ver sus cuerpos no los relaciona con algo organico; de que se trata de lobos, son lobos, pero sus cuerpos están hechos de partes robóticas, los gruesos cables interconectados en los músculos hidráulicos de sus patas, son visibles cuando caminan de forma amenazante. No poseen pelaje, y para abrir sus enormes fauces llenas de dientes metálicos afilados, es necesario el giro de dos dispositivos circulares en los bordes de sus hocicos.

De repente, la alicornio morada recuerda los pájaros que miró tiempo atrás: esos colores demasiado brillantes en su plumaje y con pequeños focos sobre sus alas. Ahora aparecen estos raros caninos de apariencia natural pero constitucion mecánica, en lugar de animales, estas extrañas criaturas parecen...

—Máquinas —menciona la princesa en un susurro.

—Son lobos férreos —comenta Oriol mientras su ametralladora es desplegada. La gran arma es sostenida mediante un delgado brazo con dos articulaciones—. Una gran jauría, no creo que los pueda espantar con unos cuantos disparos.

—¿Así que esas cosas en serio son animales?… ahh... si tuviera la reliquia de Fluttershy esto sería mucho más fácil.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada importante. —Twilight, sin despegar la vista de los lobos, extiende las alas para luego decirle a su nuevo compañero—: A la cuenta de tres te subes encima de mí, nos iremos volando.

Los lobos se acercan cada vez más, bastante cautelosos pero dispuestos a lanzarse contra sus presas en cualquier momento. Gruñen con sonido de características artificiales mientras un brillo azulado es generado dentro de sus gargantas.

—Uno —comienza la princesa. El unicornio por su parte, hace levitar su casco con cuidado—, dos… ¡tres!

Al resonar de la última frase, las criaturas se lanzan al ataque. Oriol corre hacia la unicornio alada, mas apenas da dos pasos, algo cae del cielo a gran velocidad entre ambos grupos.

Una gran capa de polvo es levantada con fuerza. Todos son tomados por sorpresa ante el estruendo repentino.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —pregunta Twilight. Usa sus alas para cubrirse de algunos pequeños terrones arrojados por los aires.

—¡Son ellos! —responde Oriol colocándose su casco—. Nos encontraron más rápido de lo que creía.

—¡No puede ser! Estamos muy lejos para que ya estén aquí.

Una ventisca caliente borra por completo la nube de polvo, dejando dos figuras al descubierto.

Los lobos férreos, depredadores sagaces que atacan en grandes manadas, logran sobrevivir en las duras profundidades del Subbosque de metal, a pesar de los peligrosos monstruos mecánico/biológicos ocultos entre esos árboles plateados. Es muy difícil amedrentarlos cuando una gran cantidad de estos seres rodean a sus presas, pues confían en sus fauces capaces de respirar disparos de energía, y colmillos tan afilados como para desgarrar a los animales metálicos de este ambiente para nada convencional. Pero ahora escapan, como cachorros con la cola entre las patas regresan a las sombras de los árboles para irse lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Si una de estas criaturas pudiera articular palabras para decir por qué están huyendo de su propio territorio, lo más seguro es que dirían «porque tenemos miedo, miedo de morir». Ellos no necesitan lenguaje o cosas complicadas, les sobra con su instinto para saber la increíble peligrosidad de las criaturas que han aparecido de repente.

Y para nuestros dos guerreros la cosa no es diferente.

Twilight abre los ojos de par en par, ¿lo que tiene enfrente en serio ponis?

La primera, es una equina de ojos rojos brillantes, con la pupila negra similar a de los felinos, un cuerno torcido en un ángulo de noventa grados hacia enfrente sale de su sien derecha, y oscuridad le brota de la crin increíblemente larga y tan negra como la noche misma. A su lado, Polaris está de pie, con sus extremidades así como la mitad de su cuerpo envuelto en llamas rojizas con dorado, las cuales forman unas alas mucho más grandes a comparación de las de un pegaso común; su crin antes marrón ahora es rojo oscuro, así mismo, uno de sus ojos ha cambiado de color gris por dorado vívido.

—No vas a escapar esta vez «princesa» —declara la yegua oscura, con una dualidad antinatural en la voz al tiempo que muestra unos grandes colmillos.

—¿Q-qué clase de magia es esta? —pregunta Twilight por completo extrañada.

—¿Esto?, no, esto no es magia. —Da un paso al frente, entonces, con flujos emanando de su extensa melena, una especie de amalgama oscura con líneas escarlata comienza a tomar forma encima de ella—. Esto es simple y pura desesperación —explica con tono sombrío. Después, al dejar caer toda esa oscuridad al suelo, grita—: ¡Campo de Furia!

De la nada, un chillido horrible inunda el espacio, es una especie de grito bestial que penetra los tímpanos de la princesa así como los del soldado unicornio a su lado, hasta el punto de sacudirlos por dentro como si fueran de agua y alterarles los sentidos. Se tapan los oídos, no pueden evitar agachar la cabeza, entonces, descubren estar rodeados por la inmensa oscuridad, la cual parece engullir el suelo del bosque.

Twilight, alerta, alza la mirada solo para ver el casco imbuido en sombras de la militar a centímetros de su rostro, que desde su perspectiva parece más las enormes garras de un horrendo demonio.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 - El Ser de las profundidades**

Un par de unicornios en armadura, solo por verla, la saludan con una pronunciada reverencia. Honestamente, a ella no le agrada el trato tan solemne que le dan, casi como si fuera una especie de divinidad. Pero se limita a seguir las reglas de la familia imperial: solo asentir de forma leve con la cabeza (cosa que suele hacer con una ligera sonrisa) y luego continuar galopando.

Camina por un túnel más o menos ancho, con algunos cables encerrados en rejas metálicas dentro de las paredes. El _clip clop_ de sus cascos hace eco. A lo lejos, hay algunos sonidos industriales.

La princesa voltea para ambos lados del corredor. Un viento fresco sopla fuerte por los conductos de ventilación hasta acariciar su crin de tres colores. Todo parece indicar que no hay ponis en la costa, entonces, con un ágil movimiento, pasa un dispositivo puesto en su pata delantera por la chapa de una ancha puerta corrediza. Apenas los seguros se corren, entra a toda velocidad en la habitación.

Por fortuna, no hay cámaras de seguridad ahí dentro, así que puede exhalar tranquila así como relajar los hombros. Da unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro del lugar iluminado por luz fría. A su derecha se encuentran algunas taquillas cerradas, del otro lado, controladores con focos e interruptores cubren el centro de la pared. Pero lo más interesante está al frente: un pilar cristalino, poco más alto que ella, de traslúcido color blanco ópalo y punta en forma de diamante. Este peculiar dispositivo, libera un flujo constante de energía blanquecina hacia un tubo enrejado en el techo.

Se acerca al cristal. Con telequinesis, saca de su melena un aparato circular y lo pega en la base del pilar. Ese pequeño plato, no más grande que uno de sus cascos, muestra un cintillo brillante en su contorno para luego pegarse con fuerza, igual a un imán. Acto seguido, el torrente de luz comienza a desaparecer.

—Si solo una vena del sistema Arca deja de funcionar, no se darán cuenta —comenta mientras pone su casco sobre el pilar en reposo—. Por favor, dame de tu fuerza.

Casi como una respuesta a sus palabras, chispazos corren por los cables unidos a la base de la extraña máquina. Revolotean hasta el centro del cristal, y todos se encaminan a una por el casco de la unicornio.

—¡_Ugth_! —el pelaje y crin se le erizan. También, su cuerno junto a sus ojos rosas comienzan a ser cubiertos por luz blanca.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, hasta poder contener esa brutal cantidad de magia dentro de su delgado cuerpo. Pronto, la energía deja de ser visible fuera de su pelaje. —Gracias —dice para sí con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sienta en el suelo—... Muchas gracias.

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, estos ya tienen el brillo habitual. Junta ambos cascos con fuerza, su expresión es de determinación pura. «No te voy a dejar solo, Oriol —piensa, luego, comienza a concentrar toda su magia actual—, estamos juntos en esto».

De un momento a otro, dentro de ese rincón alejado de la mayoría de los ponis. Decenas de círculos mágicos aparecen alrededor de la unicornio, su melena flota tal cual estuviera debajo del agua. Un complejísimo hechizo es activado, cuya primera fase es un sello para encubrir la gran cantidad de magia que se usará de un solo golpe.

…

Aparece un escudo de protección, se trata de uno ultra potente, pues toda la fuerza del conjuro es puesta solo en la parte frontal. Sacrificando la protección en forma de esfera por una pared.

Una fracción de segundo después, llega el golpe.

—¡Haaa!

Twilight siente una fuerte sacudida desde la punta del cuerno hasta el final de la crin en su cola. Su atacante no puede ser solo una poni, piensa en esos instantes, a un cuerpo tan pequeño le es imposible generar tal empuje; tal cual la embistiera un enorme tren a toda potencia.

—Oye —llama la alicornio. Forcejea con su magia—, que tal si nos calmamos, estoy segura que podemos dialogarlo.

—¿Insistes con eso? —contesta la militar—. ¡Creo que tu amigo dejó todo bien claro cuando me llenó de disparos!

Hay otro golpe, la oscuridad vuela contra la barrera como neblina espesa. La princesa ve incrédula como su escudo concentrado comienza a presentar fracturas con ese segundo ataque. Aunque no le debe prestar atención a solo eso, pues de un momento a otro, es rodeada por una gran cantidad de plumas incandescentes, vienen de todas direcciones por detrás del escudo como enjambre.

Sin opciones, la princesa termina por teletransportarse.

Deja el plano espacial en un destello morado. Reaparece fuera del ataque, pero a tan solo unos diez metros de distancia. «¡¿Eh?!», exclama en su mente, sin saber en lo más mínimo qué está pasando. Su habilidad debió dejarla por lo menos a unos 20 metros según lo acostumbrado.

—¡Está vez no te safaras tan facil!

La ofensiva de los dos soldados enemigos se repite de inmediato: las plumas cambiando de dirección hacia ella, junto a otra arremetida de la poni de apariencia demoníaca.

Twilight planea volver a desaparecer. No obstante, es mientras prepara el hechizo, que Oriol, con su propia magia, se materializa de repente frente a ella. Eso la toma un poco por sorpresa. Debido a lo extremo del momento, casi había olvidado que ese combate es un dos contra dos.

—Yo me encargo de ella —declara el soldado mientras su ojo biónico se calibra—, ayudame con los ataques a distancia.

La ametralladora dorsal no tarda en aparecer para comenzar a disparar. Aunque esta vez no parece hacerle ni cosquillas a la terrestre de ojos rojos. Twilight decide confiar en ese momento: cambia su escudo concentrado por un esférico alrededor de ambos.

Los proyectiles rojos revientan contra la barrera. Black Star, por su parte, logra pasar con una fuerte embestida.

Como fragmentos de cristal, los pedazos de magia sólida vuelan por los aires mientras la yegua oscura va en línea recta, directo contra sus dos adversarios. En un punto, su mirada iracunda se cruza con la seria de Oriol, cuyo cuerno resplandece. Entonces, de repente, su espada retráctil sale hacia enfrente cual estaca.

—¡...!

La terrestre, al ver la trampa, golpea el suelo con uno de sus cascos delanteros. Con ese potente impulso cambia su dirección de forma abrupta, retrocediendo por primera vez. En su frente hay un pequeño punto de sangre.

«Tengo que crear una abertura para Twilight Sparkle», estima Oriol. Blande su espada ahora recubierta en una capa mágica, y no da tiempo a Black Star ni para ponerse bien de pie, ya que le lanza corte tras corte con potencia y velocidad.

«Quería aprovechar mi propio impulso para empalarme con esa cosa —piensa la teniente, cada sablazo pasa más cerca de su cuerpo—. No solo guardó su arma hasta el último segundo, sino que también cualquier expresión que delatara su intención asesina. Este tonto no es un soldado tan común. —Sin embargo, en medio de todos los movimientos evasivos, esboza una sonrisa antes de aclarar—: Pero no me harás nada solo con trucos como esos».

—_¡Flaz!_ —El unicornio en armadura queda atónito cuando su espada se encaja de lleno en la pata de la Yegua. La atraviesa como si fuera de harina.

Al principio, no sabe exactamente que trama, mas luego se da cuenta de la verdad. No puede sacar la hoja. Está atrapado.

—Veré la forma de no matarte —comenta la terrestre—, ¡pero no prometo nada!

Su casco libre comiera ser cubierto con las sombras del suelo en un flujo constante. Esa danza oscura en torno a su pelaje parece la advertencia de un golpe devastador.

El unicornio siente como el temor invade su corazón, aun si tomará distancia de inmediato no cree poder esquivar el ataque.

Ante opciones tan limitadas, se ve obligado a usarlo: «¡Brote de metal!», piensa con intensidad. Un dispositivo en su pata metálica se abre, mostrando por segunda vez una superficie color cian resplandeciente.

Twilight lo mira casi en primera fila: tres estacas de metal son formadas desde la tierra bañada en sombras. —_Slash, slash, slash _—atraviesan el cuerpo de la yegua sin piedad. Dos en la zona del pecho, una pasa por la garganta, incluso la levantan un poco del piso. Algo de sangre le sale del hocico en un grito ahogado, su casco sombrío nunca llega a tocar a Oriol. Este, por su parte, separa la delgada espada del casco artificial y toma distancia enseguida.

«Así que así es como lo hizo —piensa la princesa, recordando cuando vio salir al soldado de debajo de la nave—. Un hechizo transformador de materia. Eso debió costarle una inmensa cantidad de magia». A pesar de estar inmersa en su mente, logra percibir el sonido de un potente ataque. Sin pensarlo, activa un escudo de magia a su alrededor. Una lluvia de disparos rojizos llega, son más potentes a comparación de los anteriores. Logran romper la barrera. La alicornio, con sus alas y patas, esquiva la mayoría, a excepción de uno que le impacta en la pata derecha delantera.

Siente un fuerte mareo. De inmediato saca la pluma con su boca y la escupe lejos. Se da cuenta que recibir varias de esas cosas en verdad sería peligroso.

—¡Qué acaso no te preocupa tu amiga! —le reclama al pegaso envuelto en llamas, el cual vuela no muy lejos—. ¡Está gravemente herida! ¡Si me regresas mi gargantilla puedo sanarla, deprisa, antes de que muera!

—Ciertamente es un problema tener a mi superior atravesada por diversos objetos punzantes —contesta Polaris, tranquilo—. Pero ella nunca morirá por heridas como esas.

—¿Qué?... —Twilight, incrédula, voltea hacia la poni oscura. En una escena que le causa algo repelús, la mira levantar su casco acuchillado y, de varios tirones con el hocico, saca la hoja por completo de su pata.

Tal como ella escupió la pluma hace algunos segundos, Black Star suelta la espada desde sus colmillos. Luego, a base de un fuerte cascaso, destroza la base de la estaca atravesando su laringe.

—En los escuadrones de infantería —menciona Oriol, ya al lado de la princesa—, se rumorea que la A.S. tiene un monstruo entre sus filas; uno inmortal, capaz de causarle temor hasta los soldados más valientes y veteranos. Ahora veo que los rumores son ciertos. —Por unos breves momentos, no hay combate; en parte porque ambos ponis con magia están a la defensiva, alerta de cualquier movimiento de Polaris, y en parte también, porque esa escena frente a ellos es tan aterradora como impresionante: Black Star, al jalar la enorme estaca de su cuello, deja ver la sangre deslizándose por la superficie gris. Abre su hocico exhalando fuerte, hasta que por fin la arroja fuera de su cuerpo.

Así saca las otras dos también. El humo negro cubre los hoyos sobre su piel, sanándolos y luego viajando directo a su larga melena. El uniforme de piloto termina casi por completo desgarrado.

«A ellos ya no los consideramos solamente ponis», esas palabras resuenan en la mente de la princesa. —Y eso, ¿no le duele? —pregunta con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

—¡Ahh! Por supuesto que duele —responde casi al instante Black Star con su voz más distorsionaba de lo normal—. Duele como no tienes una idea. —Estira su casco hacia a un lado, la oscuridad del suelo comienza a rodearlo hasta formar una especie de garra—. Pero a ustedes les dolerá más.

La gran zarpa de sombras se estira con fuerza hasta pescar uno de los enormes árboles cercanos por el tronco. La madera cruje con fuerza y suelta astillas casi tan grandes como un potrillo.

Tanto el soldado en armadura como la alicornio sienten el ambiente más pesado. Una presión en el aire que Twilight nunca antes ha experimentado. Voltea hacia atrás, solo para ver a Polaris, volando erguido y con un casco levantado, reunir una gran cantidad de plumas llameantes en una esfera enfrente a él.

—Esto no es nada personal, princesa —explica—, solo sigo ordenes.

Toda una parafernalia inunda el lugar: ruidos de la tierra siendo removida, las hojas arrancadas, con ramas gigantes cayendo al suelo. El sol puede transmitir un poco más de su luz a través de las nubes por momentos, pero es opacado en segundos debido una gran sombra.

—Je… —rie Oriol con la vista en el cielo, su ojo biónico retraer su lente para ver lo mejor posible—... esto debe ser una broma.

Ahí, arriba de ellos, un enorme árbol arrancado de raíz los sobrevuela consumido por oscuridad. Del otro lado, el resplandor de una gran bola incandescente de plumas girando es capaz de segar si es mirada directamente.

La princesa tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Y lo peor es que, por alguna razón, no puede teletransportarse.

—¡Escudos! —grita el unicornio en armadura—, ¡todos los que puedas! —el extraño dispositivo en su prótesis de pata vuelve activarse en ese instante.

Twilight, ilumina su cuerno en un gran resplandor morado. Un segundo después de eso, las voces de ambos S.C.W., susurran:

—Asistente sombrío.

—Nube de sueños.

El inmenso árbol cae como un meteorito impulsado por las sombras. Al mismo tiempo, la bola de plumas es lanzada con una gran estela resplandeciente detrás.

—¡Boom! —dos inmensas explosiones sacuden todos los árboles alrededor.

Los lobos férreos, corriendo a bastante distancia de aquella devastadora pelea, pueden sentir el estruendo en la tierra. Algunos, sobre rocas en el río lleno de líquido azul brillante, voltean hacia atrás, solo para ver la madera de los pinos platinados volar por los aires, y un pilar de fuego envuelto en tierra con humo cubrir el cielo. Muestras del poder del cual huyen. Luego de la potente onda sonora, continúan su camino lejos de esa locura; al igual que algunos conejos, pájaros y ardillas.

Pero por debajo de las aguas del río, una enorme sombra es visible, nada lento pero silenciosamente. A diferencia de todos los demás animales mecánico/biológicos, este no escapa, sino todo lo contrario, va hacia el lugar de la pelea.

…

**Nota del autor**: Sé que este capítulo es un poco corto a comparación de los anteriores, pero espero que a pesar de eso sea algo disfrutable leer. Aparte, esto tiene una razón, y eso es que el siguiente capítulo presumiblemente es el final de la primera fracción del libro, al cual me gusta llamar «La Bienvenida», y como tal será muy largo. Espero que puedan acompañar a la princesa de la amistad y al nuevo aliado, en la resolución del combate contra esos dos poderosos ponis del futuro :3


	9. Capítulo 7 - El hechizo depredador

**Capítulo 7 - El hechizo depredador (3) **

Un pegaso de mediana edad se encuentra costado de lado en alguna parte de un extenso cultivo de trigo. Con los ojos cerrados, respira la brisa fresca que genera un oleaje sobre aquel mar dorado.

—¡Letters! —Escucha la voz de una yegua a la distancia—. ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡El Anciano te está buscando!  
El pegaso de pelaje guinda suelta un quejido ronco con toda la flojera del mundo y da un pequeño giro. Bocarriba, se soba la panza un poco y mastica con pereza.

—¡Letters, sé que estás aquí! ¡Puedo oler tu despreciable aroma a irresponsabilidad!

—Jajaja, sí, cómo no —replica Letters en voz baja—, como si la irresponsabilidad se pudiera oler...

—¡Te estoy hablando!

Ese último grito lo toma por sorpresa, pues suena demasiado cerca. Abre los ojos de la impresión, acto seguido un fuerte quejido sale de su hocico, ya que otra pegaso cae del cielo a toda potencia sobre él, enterrando una de sus patas traseras en el centro de su barriga.

—Por poco... me sacas el desayuno... —articula el pegaso a duras penas mientras se retuerce en el suelo—. Sabes, me despierto mejor con cariñitos.

—La comida es para los que trabajan —responde la yegua. Acomoda su rubia melena rizada con el casco y agrega—: Párate, que el Anciano quiere verte.

Letters se levanta apoyado por sus prominentes alas. Sacude un poco la crin marrón, al estilo de un perro, es corta, lacia y alborotada. En sus flancos, la cutie mark de un pergamino con el símbolo del infinito es claramente visible. —¿Qué quiere de mí ese viejo, Smile? —pregunta—. Hasta que llegue nuestro contacto yo no puedo hacer nada.

Smile, un poco más bajita que él, de pelaje naranja con algunas pecas, da media vuelta y extiende las alas.

—Lo más seguro es que quiera mandarte al extremo de Night City —le dice—, para apoyar a las tropas en el lugar por donde va a llegar el enviado de la Princesa.

—Si está tomando tantas precauciones debe ser una misión en verdad importante, y peligrosa. —De un momento a otro una de las alas de Letters rodea a Smile por un lado, entonces, con una voz profunda y cargada de fingida seriedad le dice—: Pero no te preocupes por mí, pequeña, aunque sea una misión arriesgada regresaré a salvo...

La pegaso abre un poco más de la cuenta sus ojos rojizos. Siente un escalofrío recorrer su lomo. —¡Jum!, ni quien se preocupara por ti —réplica apática. Se adelanta, saliendo del cobijo de las plumas del pegaso guinda para luego darle un coletazo en su cara barbuda—. Hay que irnos volando, todos traen prisa.

—Creo que esperaremos un poco más —comenta Letters mientras mantiene un casco sobre su mejilla.

—¿Y ahora por qué?  
—Es que… —Otea el cielo, sus orejas tienen un ligero espasmo y entrecierra los ojos—… al parecer… una energía mística lanzada desde un lugar lejano viene a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Llegará en los próximos segundos.

—¿Uh? —Smile, apenas gira hacia su compañero mira como un gran círculo mágico se forma debajo de él. Una ventisca comienza a agitar las espigas de trigo de forma salvaje, entonces una luz blanca sale del círculo con potencia, similar a una explosión.

—_Inteeenssooo_ —comenta Letters en medio de la luz, sus ojos adquieren un pequeño resplandor. Poco a poco, comienza a flotar.

—Emm, ¿estás… bien? —pregunta Smile, mira al pegaso con una ceja alzada desde el borde del círculo mágico.

—Claro, pequeña, pero... ¡Ahora tengo el poder definitivo, el mundo será mío! Muhahaha.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

De un momento a otro, el círculo mágico junto a la luz desaparecen de golpe, cual cerillo encendido arrojado al mar.

—De nada —admite Eternal con vos chillona—, solo era una broma. Al parecer usaron un hechizo para establecer un vínculo mental conmigo. Ya me habían hecho algo así antes, pero no de una forma tan poderosa.

La pegaso arruga las pecas en sus mejillas en una expresión de enojo, le saca de quicio ver la actitud tan tranquila de ese poni a pesar de la situación tan delicada en la que están.

—Bueno —dice, con una expresión ya más calmada—, si usó magia puede ser…

—_Sep_, probablemente es la Princesa.

«Eternal Letters —escucha dentro de su cabeza el pegaso—, ¿estás ahí, puedes oírme?»

—Aquí estoy Princesa —contesta con su voz audible—. Me halaga que me use a mí como objetivo de este peculiar hechizo y no al Anciano.

«¡Genial! Es un gusto escucharlo… emm… sobre lo de contactarlo, bueno, jeje… es debido a su resistencia mágica, es mucho más baja a comparación a la del Anciano, o la de cualquier otro soldado que haya conocido, por ello me es más fácil localizarlo»

Letters pone una expresión dramática. —Vaya, y yo creí que era especial para usted —expresa con un tono delirante.

«Oh, _nonono_ —aclara la princesa, algo avergonzada—, usted es especial a su modo, Eternal.»

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pegaso deja escapar una ligera sonrisa, ha terminado de comprobar si en realidad está hablando con la princesa Rainbow Star. Ya que, aunque pocos, hay varios unicornios en el mundo capaces de tal demostración de magia, pero solo una de esos poderosos seres contestaría con tal inocencia y consideración ante sus malas bromas.

—¿Qué necesita de este pegaso, su majestad?

«Tengo un mensaje urgente, al parecer han interceptado a mi emisario y temo por...»

Smile mira curiosa a Eternal Letter, el pegaso tiene las pupilas al cielo mientras con atención escucha toda la historia narrada directamente a sus pensamientos.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, el pegaso, dice:

—¿Podría mantener la comunicación un poco más princesa? Tenemos que conversar esto con el Anciano.

«Por supuesto, daré mi mejor esfuerzo».

—¿Qué ocurre? —indaga por fin la joven pegaso.

—Cambio de planes, al parecer el paquete no va a llegar a la hora acordada —responde Eternal al tiempo que extiende sus alas—, rápido, debemos apresurarnos a llegar a la base. La princesa debe estar sufriendo bastante para mantener este hechizo.

Smile no dice más, sino que, junto al pegaso de barba marrón, se apresura emprende el vuelo sobre el cultivo.

Mientras van volando, una onda de energía peina con lentitud el gran cielo azul por encima de sus cabezas. Desde la distancia se puede notar que donde está ese pedazo de tierra fértil es un enorme islote sintético, sostenido en una plataforma gigantesca por centenas de gruesísimos cables, y el cielo azul en realidad es una imagen proyectada desde el techo de una inmensa cúpula.

…

En el punto de impacto del Asistente sombrío de Black Star y la Nube de sueños de Polaris, El Subbosque de metal ha sido borrado, ahora solo hay un gran claro con el suelo algo quemado y aún imbuido por el Campo de furia. En la parte con más destrucción, una serie de cinco barreras de protección en forma de media esfera caen como vitrales quebrados alrededor de una cúpula hecha de metal.

La poni de apariencia demoníaca camina a través de los pedazos de magia morada cayendo. Sus cascos mueven la oscuridad en el suelo como si de agua se tratase. Un poco por encima de ella, el pegaso se mantiene en el aire con sus enormes alas de fuego.

—Son rápidos —comenta la teniente delante del domo gris—, se cubrieron de nuestras habilidades en tan solo un instante. —Pone un casco sobre la cúpula y comienza a presionar, se puede escuchar los crujidos del mineral hecho mediante magia—. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo van a durar?

Lo más temible de la soldado con contrato espiritual, Black Star, no es su increíble capacidad física, o su aterradora habilidad de regeneración como algunos piensan. Solo los guerreros experimentados son capaces de notar que la capacidad más peligrosa de esta poni de tierra es su increíble resistencia; ella es capaz de pasar días enteros en combate, aun recibiendo una gran cantidad de castigo por parte de sus oponentes.

Y como por orden de sus superiores no pueden matar a esos dos unicornios, la resistencia de Black Star viene bien al plan actual: «extenuación». Ninguna criatura es capaz de combatir para siempre, los unicornios no son la excepción a esta regla, y menos al gastar grandes cantidades de magia. ¿Cuánta ha gastado esa extraña alicornio morada?, demasiada según ambos soldados. Tarde o temprano caerá agotada sin poder siquiera levitar una taza de té, ellos se asegurarán de eso.

—Oigan —comenta la poni oscura, aún con el casco sobre el metal—, nuestros refuerzos vienen en camino con naves, y ellos son igual o más fuertes que nosotros, ¿por qué no hacen esto más fácil para todos y se rinden de una vez?

Esperan unos segundos en silencio, a ver si alguno de los dos enemigos se atreve a contestar la propuesta. Sin embargo, no escuchan ninguna palabra o quejido, sino el sonido de un fuerte destello. Las pupilas escarlatas de Black Star se encogen al instante, extiende una gran garra de sombras para tomar parte de la pared de metal y la abre como si fuera una tela.

—¡Maldita sea, descubrieron cómo escapar! —advierte. En uno de sus cascos una bola de sombras se acumula antes de dar un fuerte golpe hacia enfrente.

—¡Plaz! —El resto de la media esfera de metal es destrozada por un flujo de materia negra. Ahí, en medio de todo ese metal y sombras, puede ser visto un ancho agujero.

Polaris sobrevuela ese hueco. Deja caer una de sus plumas incandescentes con la intención de iluminarlo un poco. —Es bastante profundo —dice—, suficiente como para salir del control del Campo de Furia.

—No pudieron haber ido tan lejos esta vez —comenta Black Star apretando los dientes. Poco a poco las sombras en el suelo regresan hacia su larguísima melena—. Polaris, ¿puedes rastrearlos?

El pegaso aterriza cerca del hoyo, sobre un lugar sin sombras. Con un suave movimiento de su casco, una pluma sale de las llamas en sus alas y flota frente a él. El delgado objeto es un tanto más apagado en comparación del resto, sin fuego a su alrededor, solo suelta un apagado brillo escarlata. En la punta de su raquis se puede mirar un poco de sangre.

—Alcance a encajar esta pluma en Twilight Sparkle durante un ataque sorpresa, espero que haya suficiente de su sangre para poder buscarla. —Se sienta sobre la tierra quemada, extiende una de sus patas delanteras y, recita—: Novena de diez, fénix.

El fuego principal de Polaris no quema ni tampoco se propaga, hay una razón para eso: su arma espiritual no es simplemente combustión generada por su cuerpo modificado, sino una capa de llamas capaz de adoptar un total de diez formas diferentes, cada una con sus habilidades únicas. Al usar su forma número nueve, las grandes alas llameantes así como todo el fuego rodeando al pegaso, comienza a concentrarse en su pata levantada.

Al avanzar de las llamas, la crin lacia de su cola es revelada mostrando un color escarlata igual al de su melena, también, el uniforme de piloto aparece, intacto y aún con la mayoría de las placas de metal sobre la tela. En cuestión de segundos, los flujos rojos danzantes forman la silueta de una gran ave, la cual posa sus garras en la pata de Polaris e incluso suelta un graznido audible.

La pluma con la sangre de la princesa entra en el pecho del ave.

—Sé que no es mucha para rastrear —comenta Polaris—, pero trata de localizarla, por favor.

La criatura de fuego, vuelve a soltar otro potente chillido antes de comenzar a volar entre los árboles cual flecha ardiente.

Lejos de ahí, en algún punto del Subbosque de metal. Twilight respira a duras penas, el sudor sale aún por encima de su pelaje morado y siente su cabeza arder. El corazón le late a mil por hora.

—¿Cómo supiste la forma de poder teletransportarse en ese extraño campo de sombras? —pregunta Orión mientras carga a la princesa sobre su lomo.

—Tengo una teoría… de cómo... funciona su ataque —responde entre respiros—, te la explico… cuando me… recupere.

El soldado mantiene una expresión de asombro dentro de su casco. Él tiene entrenamiento para conservar la calma aún en situaciones de extremo riesgo, pero poder analizar la habilidad de ese «demonio» mientras llegan proyectiles de fuego desde cualquier lado, y encima diseñar una teoría al respecto en solo minutos… eso suena a algo ridículo, algo que no creería si no fuera porque lo vio en persona.

«Al parecer estoy ante una verdadera genio», piensa. Entonces, unos fuertes tosidos de la yegua le sacan de sus pensamientos.

—No era necesario usar tanta magia otra vez, Twilight.

—Ellos son... bastante fuertes —replica la alicornio con una expresión de dolor—, teletransportarnos... a corta distancia... no iba a servir de nada.

El unicornio en armadura no puede contradecir eso. Aunque le cueste admitirlo, ella tiene razón; cuanto más lejos de esos monstruos, mejor.

—Aparte... —agrega Twilight. Se aclara la garganta y logra normalizar un poco su respiración—, tú también deberías estar cansado, los hechizos transformadores de materia no son para nada baratos. Hiciste esas estacas y esa enorme cúpula de metal, sin mencionar el agujero para permitirnos escapar.

—En mi caso es diferente. Yo me apoyo con un dispositivo de amplificación en mi prótesis. No gasto ni la mitad de la magia necesaria para transformar la tierra en metal y controlar ese mineral con mi cuerno es mucho más fácil.

—Me gustaría saber como funciona esa tecnología —la princesa esboza una sonrisa forzada solo para después soltar unos cuantos tosidos más.

—Y a mí me gustaría darte una dosis de psaico.

—¿Psaico? ¿qué es eso?

—Es una droga, los soldados la usamos para aguantar más tiempo en combate. En tu caso, una pequeña dosis te ayudaría a recuperarte de tu grave extenuación. —El alto unicornio analiza su alrededor con cuidado. Ahí, la atmósfera es más apacible, los árboles no están tan crecidos, algunos incluso tienen flores de diversos colores metálicos saliendo de la punta de sus ramas. —Este parece un buen lugar —externa, entonces camina sobre el césped plateado hacia uno de los árboles.

—¿Uh? —exclama Twilight, mientras es tomada cuidadosamente con magia para después terminar recostada al pie de un grueso tronco—, ¿por qué nos detenemos? —pregunta confundida y debilitada a partes iguales—. Me recuperaré en unos momentos… no necesitamos detenernos.

—Sí, cómo no, apenas puedes hablar. En ese estado estarás acabada si esos dos monstruos vuelven a dar con nosotros. —Oriol retira su casco, volviendo a revelar su melena color cian—. Como soy un soldado con implantes biónicos, mi psaico está directamente conectado a mi cerebro, no te lo puedo compartir. Pero hay algo que sí puedo darte. —Presiona cuidadosamente unos pequeños seguros en el torso de su armadura, luego, da algunas órdenes de forma mental.

Con diversos sonidos mecánicos, la gruesa armadura del unicornio comienza a replegarse al tiempo que se comprime, como si fuera una especie de rompecabezas. Empieza por las patas hasta llegar al lomo. Al final, termina como un pequeño cubo detrás del semental.

El cansancio de Twilight no es un impedimento para hacerla mostrar una impresión más que evidente en su rostro. No es para menos, ya que el cuerpo del soldado frente a ella es un lienzo pintado a dolor, con tintes de un sin número de lesiones a través de los años: cicatrices de quemaduras, profundas cortadas en su tiempo ya cubiertas por una piel áspera. Ver su cutie mark, la imagen de una llamarada azul junto a otra rosa sin ser deformada por los daños, es casi un milagro. También, posee algunos diminutos círculos sin pelo en la parte baja de sus hombros, así como a la mitad de su pata izquierda. «¿Heridas de bala?», se pregunta la princesa. Pero lo más sobresaliente, es su pata derecha robótica. La armadura al parecer cubría gran parte de esta. En realidad no es solo un implante en su pata, sino que llega hasta parte del pecho, revelando un poco de músculos artificiales azules en la unión del hombro, junto a una placa blanca con varios grabados impresos cubriendo la zona del corazón.

«Nunca creí darle permiso de hacer esto a alguien desconocido», piensa el soldado antes de ir ante la extraña unicornio alada, extender su pata hacia ella y, decirle:

—Twilight, usa el hechizo depredador para tomar un poco de mi esencia.

—¿...?

Hay un breve pero incómodo silencio entre los dos.

—L-lo siento —habla por fin la princesa a Orión, entrecerrando unos de sus ojos debido al dolor de cabeza—, pero… no conozco ese hechizo.

Esta alicornio ha escuchado la palabra «hechizo» toda su vida, pues mucho antes de ser nombrada «La Princesa de la amistad» ella ya era sumamente entregada al arte de la magia, de las mejores egresadas de la escuela de Celestia para unicornios superdotados.

Y eso no cambió aun con el pasar de los milenios.

Cuando termina como la gobernante suprema de Equestria, sigue investigando, aportando nuevos conocimientos, creciendo no solo como hechicera, sino también como científica. El punto máximo llega cuando cede el trono a dos de sus mejores alumnas, entonces dedica su vida de lleno a la investigación y desarrollo. La computación equestre y tecnología celular, los motores de combustión, la sintetización de la capacidad de teletransportación en máquinas, hechizos avanzados de curación, incluso ramas completamente nuevas de las artes mágicas, todo eso es influenciado o desarrollado por está alicornio de más de 3000 años de historia.

«Nadie lo sabe todo», suele decir cuando le elogian por sus grandes conocimientos. No obstante, a lo largo de la historia Equestre no se conoce un ser con mayor conocimiento mágico, por ello, a pesar de estar en medio de ese bosque, en ese futuro tan caótico, cualquier subdito dejaría caer la quijada si escuchara a su princesa pronunciar la frase: «no conozco ese hechizo».

—¿Qué? —El semental arquea las cejas—. ¿Un unicornio con tu poder mágico no sabe de él? Eso es imposible.

—Es la primera vez que escucho sobre ese conjuro… ¿qué clase de magia es?

—…

Orión queda pensativo ante esa pregunta, nunca se la había hecho antes, para él, el Hechizo depredador es algo tan normal en su vida de soldado como una ametralladora dorsal o su armadura táctica. Igual al sol, las estrellas y la luna, cosas en las cuales el poni promedio no piensa demasiado, sino solo da por hecho que siempre han estado ahí.

—Es una herramienta —termina por contestar con voz reflexiva—, una para arrebatar... déjame explicarte cómo usarlo, no es difícil.

El unicornio se inclina hacia la princesa y le susurra al oído las instrucciones para llevar a cabo el hechizo. Más que nada por mera costumbre, pues, este no debe ser dicho en voz alta.

Twilight escucha las indicaciones con atención. No lo puede creer. Es un hechizo que nunca antes ha escuchado, pero es en extremo sencillo, hasta el punto de poder ser usado por un potrillo con conocimientos básicos de dinámica mágica.

—¿Qué… qué pasará cuando lo haga? —pregunta.

—No te preocupes, yo te iré diciendo qué hacer. Solo no te dejes llevar.

Twilight, aún no muy segura, decide conjurar el hechizo; como es su primera vez lo hace despacio. Cierra los ojos, pone en su mente las instrucciones místicas y concentra la magia en la punta de su cuerno. El conjuro es destinado a afectar al usuario, por lo cual debe dirigir la magia hacia adentro, hacia su mente, hacia su cerebro.

«Respira... —habla consigo misma—, no te centres en tu cansancio —luego de manipular un poco la magia en su cuerpo, por fin lo dice—: Hechizo depredador». Al instante siente su cuerpo palpitar. La magia entra en su cabeza, puede percibir el flujo corriendo por sus ojos. Es una sensación rara. A pesar de haber experimentado la magia desde hace mucho tiempo, esta es la primera vez que siente algo así, como si su mente por un momento fuera otra.

Ahí es cuando el olor llega a su delicada nariz.

Esnifa un par de veces; huele delicioso, tan suave como un día lluvioso en medio del bosque, pero tan atrayente como el mejor caldo de manzanas del mundo para un hambriento potrillo. Entonces abre los ojos, puede mirar el Subbosque de metal en todo su esplendor, y cuando voltea hacia el soldado unicornio nota algo nuevo en él: una corriente de diversos colores brillantes, la cual avanza dentro de su cuerpo dorado.

—Ya deberías poder ver el flujo de esencia en mí —comenta el soldado.

El cuerpo de la princesa vuelve a palpitar.

—Sí, puedo verlo —dice, sin prestar mucha atención a sus propias palabras, pues el olor emanando de aquella extraña energía prácticamente la está embriagando.

—Estás en extremo cansada. Por lo tanto, tú esencia vital está muy necesitada, y como este hechizo te sintoniza con ella, debes estar experimentando una especie de sensación extrema de «hambre».

»Aunque no los puedas sentir del todo, en tus dientes se han generado dos colmillos de magia pura. —El soldado extiende su larga pata hacia enfrente—. Esos dientes no rasgan la carne, pero si el flujo de esencia vital.

Twilight acerca la cabeza.

Al tener la línea de energía tan cerca, no puede evitar pasar la lengua por sus dientes atravesando esos colmillos de apariencia traslúcida. Incluso babea un poco.

—Muérdeme —pide el soldado—, de ese modo comenzarás a absorber de mi esencia y podrás recuperarte. Si lo haces en el cuello inmovilizarías a la presa, pero desde la pata debería ser más seguro. Solo trata de controlarte, la sensación es algo poten…

Para ese punto ella casi no escucha nada. Los gritos de su esencia le piden desesperados recibir el preciado alimento, así que, guiada por su instinto recién adquirido y con los ojos entreabiertos, suelta una pronunciada respiración para después morder con fuerza sobre el pelaje dorado. No llega a dañar la carne, pues apenas sus colmillos chocan de lleno con el flujo de energía se frena de golpe. Entonces...

—¡...!

Twilight nunca antes ha sentido esa sensación: es una especie de calor junto a un delicioso hormigueo que le acelera el corazón y le sonroja los pómulos. Algo entra a su ser a través de los colmillos, pero no puede describir qué es exactamente, solo muerde con cada vez más fuerza a la vez que lo saborea, aunque no con la boca, es algo más profundo, lo está probando con la mismísima esencia de todo su ser. No sabe si es dulce o salado, si es blando o duro, tampoco tiene idea de con qué otro sabor compararlo; lo único que sabe, es que quiere más.

El delicioso aroma inunda todo su cuerpo mientras sus colmillos aumentan el torrente de aquella asombrosa energía. Respira cada vez más aprisa. Poco a poco comienza a escuchar de nuevo, pero los sonidos llegan a ella como si estuviera debajo del agua.

—Twilight, ya es suficiente.

Oye la voz del soldado a la distancia. Sin embargo, no se detiene.

—Debes controlarte ¡aaah!... ¡contrólate o me veré obligado a usar la fuerza!

Ante el segundo llamado abre un poco más sus brillantes ojos violetas. Comienza percibir su entorno con normalidad.

—¡Twilight!

Siente una presión en su cabeza, abre los ojos por completo, solo para ver el rostro de Oriol aguantando un gran sufrimiento. La prótesis mecánica la empuja por la frente.

En ese momento, la imagen de Black Star se forma en su mente. «Hoy en día los unicornios no piden por favor —recuerda tanto la expresión enojo como el asertivo tono de voz de esa yegua oscura—. Los que son como tú, llegan y arrebatan sin importarles las vidas de los demás».

De un momento a otro la princesa vuelve en sí, sus pupilas se hacen diminutas al tiempo que piensa: «pero ¿¡qué estoy haciendo!?», de inmediato interrumpe el hechizo y deja de morder.

—¡Shhh! —la cara de Orión, siempre sería e inflexible, ahora muestra una dolorosa expresión de cansancio, reflejada en su ojo orgánico cerrado y sus labios apretados. Aunque, a los segundos, suelta una leve carcajada mientras agita su pata y dice—: y yo que creía que en mi primera vez había sido un avorazado. Tú por poco te comes más de la mitad de mi esencia a una velocidad de miedo.

—¡L-lo siento tanto!... no era mi intención —contesta la yegua morada. Mantiene una pata sobre su hocico, en el cual aún puede sentir el exceso de baba—. No sé qué me pasó.

—Es natural, por lo general ningún unicornio está preparado para su primera vez, aunque en tu caso seguro debió ser algo extremo. —Orion sacude un poco su pata orgánica—. Tenías mucha hambre, y por tu talento con la magia debiste absorber demasiado de golpe. Se siente bien, ¿verdad?

La princesa asiente con la cabeza.

—Pues eso no es todo —continúa el soldado—, ¿no notas algo diferente?

Tarda un instante en darse cuenta. Es algo obvio, mas debido a toda la conmoción del momento no lo había notado.

—Ya no me siento agotada —expresa, mientras se registra, incrédula.

No hay más dolor, cansancio o mareo. Es casi como si hubiera dormido unas placenteras ocho horas luego de un día de relajación en el espá.

—Es increíble. Nunca antes había experimentado una forma tan intensa de recuperar magia.

—No es exactamente para recuperar magia, va a un lugar más profundo, es un medio para restaurar la parte de ti que crea la magia, tu esencia vital, la parte responsable de darle vida a todo tu ser. —El soldado unicornio camina hacia la caja en la que se ha transformado su armadura. Con un pequeño destello, esta se divide hasta formar una base—. Pero no te recomiendo tomarlo a la ligera —explica mientras se pone sobre el piso gris—. Te puedes volver adicta al conjuro, sin mencionar que absorber la totalidad de la esencia de un ser equivale a matarlo. —Al brillar de su cuerno, la armadura comienza a ensamblarse sobre su fornido cuerpo.

La princesa siente un escalofrío en cuanto escucha esas últimas palabras. «¿¡matar!?». Le parece terriblemente sencillo dejarse llevar y terminar acabando con la vida de alguien por accidente.

—Ese hechizo seguro debe estar prohibido —piensa en voz alta.

—Desgraciadamente eso está lejos de pasar —replica el soldado, y antes de escuchar otra palabra de la alicornio cambia el tema de forma abrupta—: Debemos movernos, si alcanzamos una de las corrientes de las montañas suspendidas lograremos perderlos.

—No sé exactamente qué significa eso último, pero si vamos a algún lugar te llevo en mi lomo, volando.

—No, de momento vamos por tierra, será más difícil ser encontrados.

—Entonces teletransportémonos.

El soldado, con su casco flotando a su lado, voltea hacia la alicornio morada, sus ojos heterocromáticos la miran de forma seria.

—Twilight, soy un simple soldado, y aunque pertenezco a una unidad de élite, no tengo ni la más mínima oportunidad de ganar un combate contra cualquiera de esos S.C.W.. Ahorraremos tú magia lo más que podamos, si tú caes, yo moriré, y más importante aún, mi misión fracasará. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… —La princesa siente extraña la facilidad con la cual Orion habla sobre su muerte.

—Debemos tener protección para sus detectores.

El alto unicornio abre el dispositivo en su prótesis de pata, mostrando una especie de cristal retenido entre dos cilindros con tenazas. Por primera, Twilight, puede ver ese extraño aparato de cerca.

Levanta la prótesis. Tal como antes con la militar demoníaca, la tierra a su alrededor comienza a flotar hasta acumularse en dos montones. Con algunos destellos de su cuerno, comprime la tierra al tiempo que la transforma. Termina generando un par de placas metálicas, delgadas y de forma algo curva.

—Ten —dice mientras acerca una de las láminas a la alicornio—, usa esto para cubrirte, como una sombrilla, bloqueará las señales de un rastreador en caso de que los intenten usar.

La princesa, toma el artefacto con su telequinesis y luego, pregunta: —¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Al norte. —El brillo en el ojo biónico del semental aumenta bastante—. Tenemos que darnos prisa, o no llegaremos antes del anochecer.

—Te sigo. —La princesa adopta una mirada de determinación al tiempo que, con magia, sostiene la placa sobre su lomo.

Oriol vuelve a colocarse su casco, luego, usa telequinesis azulada para llevar su placa metálica encima de él. Ya preparado, voltea a ver a la yegua morada y asiente con la cabeza. Entonces, ambos, comienzan a trotar a toda velocidad por ese campo lleno de flores de colores metálicas sobre árboles plateados.

**...**

A mucha distancia de ahí, los dos soldados de A.S. Siguen el fénix hecho de llamas, el cual los adelanta por muchísima distancia. Polaris vuela de forma lenta pero constante y desde abajo, Black Star, ya sin su estribillo activado, trota desembocada por el bosque. Cada árbol en su camino lo embiste con fuerza, asegurándose de hacerse el mayor daño posible, para luego ser sanada por sus sombras.

El pegaso suspira resignado al ver esa práctica de su superior, no le agrada, aunque sabe que es algo necesario si quieren alcanzar a los fugitivos.

Trata de mantener la mente enfocada en el enlace mental con su fénix. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, una sensación proveniente de un comportamiento en el pecho de su traje de piloto le roba la atención, es como si algo cálido tocara su estómago. Decide abrir el bolsillo por fin y sacar una de las cinco joyas guardadas ahí. Es una alargada de color azul, si mal no lo recuerda la pieza de metal dorado en la que embona es un broche especial para las alas. Dentro del cristal parece haber un brillo dando vueltas en su interior. La energía que emana es extraña, no se siente agresiva ni repelente, como es por lo general la magia de unicornio, en lugar de eso, la sensación al contacto es relajante, atrayente.

Agita un poco la cabeza, sin querer se ha quedado mirando el objeto por un par de segundos más de lo planeado. Decide volver a guardar el brillante objeto junto al resto. Se los quitaron a la autoproclamada «princesa» Twilight Sparkle por mera precaución, pero poco saben estos soldados sobre el inmenso poder de cada cristal así como la extensísima historia de sus creadoras.

También, ignoran que, con cada estruendo ocasionado por Black Star contra los árboles, las ondas sonoras viajan por la tierra hasta ser captadas por el sensible oído de una bestia, la cual, alarmada, da vuelta para ir en sentido contrario por el cauce del inmenso río hecho de aquel líquido brillante, cuyas aguas atraviesan casi todo el Subbosque de metal.

La misión de esa criatura es encontrar y dar caza a esos intrusos potencialmente peligrosos.

-  
Anuncios:  
Hola, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Sí dije que cuando regresara pondría la fecha de lanzamientos de todos los capis, pero, si hago eso la tendríamos hasta diciembre O_O, así que decidí soltarlos cuando sean legibles e ir sobre la marcha, actualizaré las otras dos historias, y comenzarán las publicaciones de ML 2 (en cuanto estén listos algunos capítulos :D), espero que sigan acompañando en estas aventuras.

Dato curioso:  
Batallé un poco para poder encontrar el nombre «El Hechizo depredador», antes se llamaba, El Hechizo consumidor, El Hechizo drenador, El hechizo vampíro (?) hubo muchas propuestas sobre la mesa, pero al final creo que la palabra Depredador, es el nombre que más encajaba con esta técnica cuya idea es un pilar fundamental para toda esta trama.


	10. Capítulo 8 - La primera amistad

_**Capítulo 8 **_

_**La Primera amistad**_

Los dos ponis corren raudos por los senderos del Subbosque de metal. Pasan por colinas enraizadas, frente a algunas cuevas, y también sobre claros de césped plateado. Los animales biomecánicos o escapan del camino o los miran desde lejos.

—Twilight —dice Orion, mientras salta entre las rocas de una colina—. ¿Cuál es tu teoría sobre la habilidad de esa terrestre negra?, luego de recuperarte me lo contarías, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh!, es verdad.

La princesa va un poco más por debajo, usa sus alas para saltar con delicadeza de roca en roca. Voltea a ver a su alrededor, en busca de algo para ejemplificar su razonamiento. Cuando ve algunas hojas de los árboles caer al suelo, encuentra la analogía perfecta.

—Funciona cómo la gravedad.

—¿La gravedad?

—Así es. El grito inicial de su técnica es solo para distraernos, lo importante es el campo negro del suelo. Cuando estamos cerca de esas tinieblas nos restringen cualquier tipo de movimiento con la intención de alejarnos de ella. Volar, correr, todo se vuelve más difícil, incluyendo la teletransportación. Como si orbitáramos alrededor de una gran fuerza de gravedad.

Orion recuerda cuando se teletransportó frente a Twilight durante el combate; usar el hechizo para acercarse a ese demonio resultó extrañamente más fácil de lo normal.

—Entiendo, si tratas de alejarte de ella…

—Su habilidad te lo impedirá.

—Entonces ¿cómo logramos teletransportarnos nosotros? —Desde la punta de la colina, el semental voltea a ver de reojo a la unicornio alada.

—Porque su campo oscuro no tiene un alcance infinito —comenta con un brillo en sus ojos, como quien revela un gran misterio—. Lo pensé cuando noté a su compañero. Porque a pesar de aterrizar a su lado, ese pegaso, Polaris, solo nos atacaba suspendido varios metros sobre el aire. Nunca lo vi tocar las sombras del suelo o acercarse a cierta distancia. La extraña habilidad de esa terrestre oscura debe afectar a todo, sin importar si es aliado o enemigo.

«Tiene razón —reflexiona el soldado—. Ese pegaso nunca bajó del aire, incluso cuando empalé a su compañera».

—No tenía pruebas para saber si la distancia a la que volaba ese pegaso era el límite de acción del campo negro, tampoco para saber si su rango de acción era el mismo en todas direcciones. Pero creí necesario tomar el riesgo.

—Básicamente sustentaste tu teoría en un presentimiento

La princesa ya al lado de Orion, frota la parte trasera de la cabeza con una de sus alas. Un poco avergonzada, contesta:

—Emm… sí, más o menos.

Cuando el calor de un enfrentamiento incinera tu mente, llegan los momentos en los cuales sólo puedes confiar en tu intuición. Orion lo sabe muy bien. Son esos momentos donde simplemente no hay tiempo para pensar, y aprender a tomar decisiones en ese estado no es algo que se obtenga de la noche a la mañana. Dicho de otra forma, en un combate contra seres como esos dos soldados con poderes sobrenaturales, ese presentimiento de Twilight, jamás de los jamases hubiera aparecido en alguien no acostumbrado a arriesgar la vida.

—¿Tú también eres un soldado? —Para Orion es algo tonto preguntar eso. Ella es poderosa, diestra en magia, está acostumbrada al combate. Pero por su forma de actuar, por sus palabras tan amables, por ser tan confiada con un extraño como él, le hace querer preguntarlo a pesar de la obvia respuesta.

—Bueno, no estoy «enlistada» por así decirlo, pero he participado en algunas guerras.

—¿Cuántas?

—Lleva su casco al mentón y levanta sus pupilas, repasando de forma rápida algunos recuerdos fugaces, luego, con voz tranquila, contesta—: Creo que fueron como 15, más o menos. Algunos enfrentamientos no sabría si contarlas como guerras.

Orion expande sus ojos dentro del casco, las sencillas pero impresionantes palabras de esa extraña unicornio no suenan falsas. Comienza a descender por las rocas mientras piensa para sí:

«Así que 15, eh. Increíble, soy como un niño a su lado».

Ese semental, a diferencia de sus compañeros de armas, nunca quiso borrar sus cicatrices con los médicos. Cada marca en su cuerpo, para él, representa una lección de supervivencia en esa guerra. Las lleva con orgullo, sin embargo, mientras baja con poderosos saltos por la colina, siente que ni toda su piel bastaría para registrar las experiencias de esa extraña unicornio alada.

¿Por cuánto pasó? ¿Ella también perdió amigos, familiares? ¿Cómo adquirió tanto poder sin usar el hechizo depredador? ¿Por qué apareció de la nada, justo en este momento y lugar? Todas esas preguntas avivan su curiosidad una vez más.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo —dice Orion ya en el punto más bajo de la pendiente, entre dos grandes árboles formando un arco—, esos soldados enemigos interrumpieron nuestra plática anterior. Aún no me has contado de dónde vienes, o cómo es que tienes esas grandes alas a pesar de ser un unicornio.

—Bueno, _jeje_, este ha sido uno de los días más sorpresivos en toda mi vida, y eso es mucho al tratarse de mí —Twilight planea cuesta abajo con sus alas extendidas. Trata de acomodar las palabras en su mente para sonar lo más creíble posible, pero sin importar cómo hile su explicación, en este futuro tan extraño, donde no hay consciencia de princesas alicornio o de Equestria, todo lo que diga sonará a la más pura fantasía. Por ello, con un poco de ironía, decide comenzar a contar su historia como si de un libro fantástico se tratara:

—Todo comenzó en la madrugada, en un lugar muy lejano, en otra época…

Mientras trotan a toda velocidad por el Subbosque de metal, el soldado escucha historias en verdad fascinantes: un antiguo reino llamado Equestria, donde todas las especies vivían en armonía; los alicornios, una raza desconocida de ponis con alas y cuernos a cargo de gobernar, también, tanto el sol como la luna eran controlados por ellos, esto último, llama mucho su atención.

—Si ustedes los alicornios son encargados del día y la noche, ¿eso quiere decir que los Relojes antiguos no existen en tu época? —pregunta el militar, desde lo alto de un árbol donde mira con su ojo biónico a la distancia.

Twilight, parada al lado del tronco, asoma su cabeza por debajo de su placa metálica y dice:

—En mi época existen relojes, pero no creo que sean como los que mencionas.

—Los Relojes antiguos controlan el estado del mundo. Son estructuras gigantescas: un reloj para el día, la primavera y el verano; otro para la noche, el otoño y el invierno.

—No, en mí época no existen, ¿hace cuánto tiempo los fabricaron?

—Nadie lo sabe —Orion baja de un salto acompañado por su placa de metal—, esos relojes son más antiguos que Nautis misma. —Apunta con su cabeza hacia un sendero entre los árboles—. Iremos hacia el río brillante, lo usaremos como guía para llegar a las montañas suspendidas.

«Los alicornios fuimos reemplazados por máquinas —piensa la princesa mientras sigue al soldado de cerca—. A cada segundo en esta época, solamente tengo más y más preguntas».

Avanzan por la ladera del río. Twilight aprovecha para contar a Orion los motivos de su visita, las circunstancias de su repentino viaje en el tiempo, y el violento primer encuentro con esos dos soldados en sus naves.

—Mi idea era llegar a ayudar a salvar al mundo —le dice mientras no deja de prestar atención a sus alrededores—, pero nunca imaginé que lo primero que hicieran los ponis de esta época fuera ¡dispararme! Y más con esa extraña munición capaz de atravesar mis barreras y hechizos.

—Yo he recibido algunas de esas —contesta Orion—. Son balas anti-unicornio, dejan inútiles casi cualquier medio mágico para frenarlas. Aunque atravesar barreras las debilita un poco.

—Es bueno saber eso, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

—Para mí es bueno saber que quieres salvar el mundo. Ambos buscamos lo mismo.

Escuchar a ese unicornio decir eso le genera una amplia sonrisa a la princesa. Apresura el paso para caminar más cerca de él. La conversación continúa, aunque, cuando Twilight pregunta si conoce a aquel valiente unicornio llamado Four, el semental dorado responde con un sólido no, también, agrega no saber nada acerca de ese tal Árbol de la Armonía.

Orion, a diferencia del par de soldados SCW, no pone en duda ninguna de las palabras de Twilight. No por ser crédulo, sino porque en esa situación tan extrema, encontrarse a una «unicornio alada» sin marca de identificación en su cuello, ser testigo de su primera vez con el hechizo depredador y sobre todo, percibir tan inconmensurable cantidad de magia en su cuerpo, no tiene una explicación lógica, ninguna, excepto claro la que ella misma explica sin un atisbo de maldad en sus palabras.

El camino se torna cada vez más traicionero, lleno de rocas, agujeros escondidos en arbustos, e incluso escalan por la ladera de una enorme cascada donde fluye ese líquido color azul brillante. Twilight, ya en el borde de la caída de agua, puede mirar el inmenso tramo recorrido por sus cascos. El lugar donde recuperó su energía ahora es un pequeño punto perdido en el horizonte. Sin perder más el tiempo, usa su cuerno para un hechizo, una especie de barrera en forma de esfera traslúcida, esta, a los segundos de ser invocada, extiende su radio casi invisible a muchos metros a la redonda en cuestión de segundos solo para desaparecer después.

Ese hechizo puede detectar a los seres vivos a la redonda, es de mucha ayuda para prevenir ataques sorpresa. Aunque por ahora únicamente logra percibir unos cuantos depredadores acechando en silencio a la distancia.

—Ninguno nos ataca —dice mientras voltea a los lados—. ¿Por qué?

—El río debe ser un lugar peligroso para ellos. —Orión también mira a la distancia—. En este bosque hay criaturas que es mejor no molestar, algunas incluso llegan a ser más peligrosas que esos soldados. Que los poderosos depredadores en esta parte del bosque no se acerquen a este lugar es una mala señal, en cuanto podamos nos saldremos del cauce del río.

El cansancio junto al dolor en sus cascos comienza a serle pesado a la princesa. Aunque su cuerpo en esa versión más joven y pequeña está en excelente forma, absorber la esencia de Oriol no recuperó del todo el esfuerzo físico que hizo horas antes, por otro lado, esa carrera por el Subbosque de metal es tal cual una maratón de ponis terrestres, y aunque parezca cosa fácil sostener esa placa de metal en un principio, con el pasar de las horas se torna una verdadera tortura para el cuerno.

Ya cuando la luz naranja del atardecer baña el plateado del follaje, llegan al final de un alto acantilado.

—No se ven rastros de ellos —dice Orión. Con su ojo biónico examina la vista.

Desde tanta altura, en el paisaje arrebolado lleno de colinas bordeando el anchísimo río, pueden verse algunas luces, pertenecientes a animales metálicos. Eso hace al paisaje parecer la vista panorámica de una gran ciudad.

—Sin un rastreador debe ser muy difícil saber qué rumbo tomamos —comenta Twilight, sentándose por fin en el suelo, no puede ocultar del todo el cansancio en las palabras—. Mi teletransportación nos volvió a dejar a mucha distancia. Encontrarnos en medio de todo esto sería como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

—No subestimes a los SCW, sus habilidades son muy variadas. Créeme, si ellos quieren encontrar la aguja en el pajar, lo harán.

La princesa pasa saliva al escuchar esas palabras con un tono tan serio. Un momento después, con la mirada al cielo, dice:

—A todo esto, ¿cómo llegaremos hasta esos islotes flotantes?

Orión levanta la mirada. Los islotes permanecen ahí, inertes, flotando a muchos metros por encima de ellos.

—Está vez yo te llevaré, volar libremente es demasiado arriesgado y teletransportarnos es un gasto de magia innecesario.

Activa de nuevo el dispositivo oculto en su pata artificial. Al simple brillar de su cuerno, toma ambas placas metálicas para formar una plataforma, la cual pone sobre el suelo.

—Sube —indica a la alicornio.

Al estar los dos sobre el metal, el alto unicornio comienza a mover su prótesis como si fuera una batuta para construir la pared de lo que parece una especie de elevador. Únicamente el techo está al descubierto.

—Con esto no podrán detectarnos con rastreadores de señales. ¿Puedes usar un hechizo de dispersión de luz para darnos camuflaje en la subida?

—Por supuesto —asegura la princesa asintiendo. Un brillo desde su cuerno envuelve la construcción de un resplandor morado—. Listo, ahora la cara exterior de las paredes son invisibles.

—Estupendo.

La plataforma los lleva lento pero seguro hacia el gran islote flotante. Aterrizan con cuidado en la ladera de la montaña. El gran unicornio deshace de inmediato la construcción hecha con su hechizo y la divide otra vez en dos placas de metal para cubrirse.

—Es suficiente por ahora —dice mientras otea el cielo despejado—. La corriente de aire es muy débil durante las noches. Sin mencionar que estamos sumamente cansados. Esperaremos el sol aquí.

—¿Estás seguro? —la princesa da un paso al frente—. Aunque la corriente sea débil, puedo llevarte en mi lomo sin problemas. No es por presumir, pero puedo volar bastante bien.

El unicornio comienza a caminar hacia enfrente, en dirección a una pared de roca sólida. —No sobrevalores al Hechizo depredador —replica—. Aunque en cierta forma puede recuperar el estado físico y mágico, no sustituye del todo el sustento del cuerpo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—¿La última vez que comí?... —como si esa pregunta la hiciera consciente de su cuerpo, su estómago suelta un rugido. Entonces, con un poco de rubor, admite—: _Jeje_, tienes razón. No he comido nada en todo el día.

—Volar por la corriente conmigo a cuestas sería algo demasiado para ti, al menos de momento. Descansemos aquí. Mañana saldremos al alba.

Twilight no discute contra esa lógica, incluso le parece hasta algo necesario, después de todo le tocó aprender a la mala que descansar es tan importante como esforzarse.

Mueve sus cansados cascos hacia el soldado, el cual está preparando un hechizo. Con tan solo un movimiento de su pata metálica imbuida de nuevo en ese color cian, la tierra de la gran pared marrón comienza a ser removida. La materia danza como llevada por el viento, se comprime y transforma.

—Guau, eres un experto en esto.

—He entrenado mucho —explica el militar—, pero aún dependo de la máquina para no errar. A diferencia de usted, yo no soy un prodigio.

Cuando la voz de Black Star se dirige a la princesa, es despectiva y sarcástica, aún en los cumplidos. Pero en la voz del soldado, Twilight no encuentra sarcasmo o desprecio, sino resignación.

En unos minutos más, ambos se encuentran dentro de una cueva. El soldado en armadura tapa la entrada y recubre las paredes internas con metal. —Así podremos dormir más o menos a salvo —comenta mientras le da los toques finales al suelo.

Terminan sentados uno frente al otro. Entre los dos hay una gran esfera; Orion la transformó de una tarjeta, como también otro dispositivo en forma de mesita

—La pelota es una resanadora —explica al ver a la curiosa princesa, quien, como una niña ante un juguete nuevo, ve el aparato con un brillo en los ojos—. Su luz tiene propiedades terapéuticas, te relaja los músculos, limpia el cuerpo y ayuda a cicatrizar tus heridas superficiales. Esto por otro lado. —Apunta con la cabeza hacia el cuadro entre sus cascos—. Es un arca de comida.

—¿Un arca de comida?

—Así es, una herramienta usada por los soldados para transportar provisiones. Pero supongo que es mejor mostrarte.

El unicornio, ya sin su casco, deja la mesita en el suelo. La activa con un resplandor en su cuerno. El aparato abre una serie de bisagras en su marco, y levanta un holograma en forma de menú a pocos centímetros de su superficie. Luego de presionar algunos botones holográficos, los patrones en la mesita comienzan a generar un pequeño brillo. Entonces, el soldado entierra su casco en el centro del aparato como si de agua se tratase.

—¿A dónde ha ido tu pata? —pregunta extrañada la princesa, al ver el casco del poni no salir por debajo de la mesita.

—Teóricamente fue teletransportado a un espacio separado —responde Orión—. Está hecho con magia encapsulada, se puede usar para diversas cosas, en este caso, se usó para guardar comida. —Saca dos sobres plásticos—. Ten, comida del futuro, princesa.

La alicornio usa su telequinesis para abrir la bolsa. Un aroma a campo inunda su nariz. Frente a ella está una barra de color marrón con lunares verdes y amarillos. Muerde con ganas, pero al instante sus pupilas se vuelven agujas. Pasa el alimento con una expresión forzada.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta el soldado—. ¿Qué tal está?

—Emm, es un sabor... interesante.

—_Jajaja_, no tienes porque disimular, sabe horrible, lo sé —comenta antes de darle una gran mordida a su barra. Sin apenas cambiar la expresión traga de inmediato—. «Esto fue diseñado para ser lo que el cuerpo poni necesita, no para ser sabroso». Eso siempre dicen los médicos de escuadrón. Nada les costaba hacer que al menos no supiera a heno añejo remojado, ¿no?

Twilight suelta una risita, limpia un poco de migajas con una de sus alas y contesta:

—Sabe a tierra con cáscaras de manzana duras.

—¿Las raciones de emergencia saben mejor en tu época?

La princesa da otra mordida ya preparada para el desagradable sabor. Mientras mastica piensa por unos momentos.

—No tengo idea —habla luego de pasar el amargo alimento—, nunca comí la comida de las barracas.

—Se me hace raro que una princesa entrenada en combate no visitara a sus soldados.

—No, no es eso. Cuándo debía visitar a mis tropas ellos siempre servían comida sabrosa y condimentada, incluso en misiones. Según los líderes de escuadrón era el alimento de siempre, pero solo debía ver los ojos de ilusión de los otros ponis a la mesa para saber que eran raciones especiales. De seguro su comida regular no era la más sabrosa del mundo.

—Al fin escuchó algo similar entre nuestras épocas.

Twilight ríe un poco.

—Sí —concuerda, sonriente a pesar del amargo sabor en su boca—. Hay cosas que nunca cambian... Soldado, ¿te podría pedir algo?

—¿Mmm?

«Hay cosas que nunca cambian», esta alicornio de muchísimos años de vida ha visto pocas cosas las cuales en realidad nunca cambiaron.

Planta un árbol y crecerá hasta marchitarse, las rocas serán erosionadas a través de los milenios, incluso los hechizos más poderosos tienen fecha de caducidad. El paso de los años puede con todo, o mejor dicho, con casi todo, pues hay cosas que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase en los ponis siempre son necesarias. Y una de ellas, la princesa la conoce bien, la magia más poderosa de Equestria.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —Twilight extiende un casco hacia enfrente—. En este futuro tan extraño, me gustaría mucho tener un amigo.

Tanto el ojo natural de Orion como el biónico muestran una ligera expresión de asombro al escuchar esa propuesta. Él ya ha escuchado algo parecido antes.

Hace mucho tiempo...

_Está sentado frente a un tazón de avena, es de madrugada y su unidad entrena más temprano que el resto, por lo cual el comedor tiene muchos asientos libres. Toma la cuchara con su telequinesis y cuando está a punto de dar el primer bocado, una voz aguda llega hasta sus orejas._

—_¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

_El semental mira de reojo hacia arriba. _

—_No necesitas preguntar eso —contesta con voz seria—. Eres la princesa, puedes sentarte donde quieras. _

—_En realidad el título de «princesa» todavía no es oficial, jeje... —Una unicornio de pelaje color perla pone sus flancos con cuidado en la banca al otro lado de la mesa—. Aunque soy hija del emperador, él no me reconocerá como parte de la realeza hasta lograr algo importante en la guerra._

_Esa respuesta lo toma por sorpresa._

—_Tu padre parece bastante exigente._

—_¡Demasiado! Me ha hecho entrenar desde pequeña. —Con una gran sonrisa, toma un poco de la desabrida avena con su cuchara—. Siempre suele decir: «No vas a lograr nada si no te esfuerzas por ello» —Cita con una voz un tanto más grave antes de llevar el bocado al hocico._

_Ese día los hacen entrenar hasta desfallecer, como todos los otros, no solo en habilidades mágicas, sino también en físicas, mas ninguno de los aspirantes cede ante la presión, pues solo los 2 mejores de cada unidad podrán recibir una invitación aún escuadrón selecto. _

_Luego de los primeros quince días de entrenamiento, para sorpresa de nadie el puesto número 1 de la lista del escuadrón NU-23, es la famosa «princesita». Aunque también hay algo verdaderamente extraño: el poni más alto e imponente de todos está en último lugar; sus capacidades físicas sin duda son increíbles, pero las mágicas están por los suelos._

—_¿Otra vez comes solo?_

_Es la cena. Orion levanta sus ojos ya cansados solo para cruzarse con esa melena desarreglada por el arduo entrenamiento y unos grandes ojos rosados tan cansados como los suyos._

—_¿Tú también vienes a burlarte de que ni siquiera pude mantener un hechizo de protección básico? —pregunta el semental._

—_¡N-no! —la voz de la unicornio sale llena de vergüenza—, yo jamás haría tal cosa. —Luego de soltar esa frase, queda cohibida—. Solo quería preguntarte algo…_

—_¿Algo? _

_Por unos segundos hay un silencio incómodo entre los dos, hasta que la princesa, con la cara tan roja como tomate, por fin suelta la lengua:_

—_¿¡Q-quisieras ser mi amigo!? _

—_¿Eh? —Por más que se esfuerza, en la semana y media que lleva conociéndola no puede entender ni un poco a esa unicornio—. ¿Por qué alguien como tú, quisiera tener un amigo como yo? _

—_Porque me dejas sentarme a comer a tu lado, los demás me tratan como si apestara a manzanas podridas. —Un poco más relajada se sienta con su charola a la mesa—. Todos piensan que soy la favorita, o el rival a vencer, tú eres el único amable que me trata como a cualquier otro poni del escuadrón, pero siempre que te veo estás solo, tan solo como yo, así que en este sitio tan duro… ¡me gustaría tenerte como mi amigo!_

—_¿Y el chocolate es para?_

_Junto a la última frase de la unicornio, una barra de chocolate en su brillante paquete había sido puesta entre los dos con una telequinesis rosada._

—_E-es una ofrenda —responde la princesa—, como muestra de que quiero formar un vínculo contigo. Así se inician las amistades, ¿no?_

_Orion suelta una carcajada, por primera vez en toda su estancia en ese lugar se rie de forma sincera. _

—_Nunca vi a alguien que se tomara tan enserio hacer amigos._

—_Lo leí en un libro de diplomacia entre diferentes especies. Es mi primera vez tratando de hacer una amistad… ¿¡lo hice mal!?_

—_No creo que haya una forma de hacerlo mal. «Algo me dice que no sueles salir mucho», piensa mientras la mira detrás del chocolate._

—_Entonces, ¿sí serás mi amigo?_

Bastantes años después de esa plática, dentro de la cueva cubierta por una fina capa de metal plateado, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del semental veterano de muchas batallas. Mira a esa ilusionada alicornio frente a él; su rostro radiante, esos ojos llenos de vida… es tal como su princesa en aquella noche en el comedor de la quinta zona de entrenamiento. Así que tal como esa vez, responde a la propuesta con un contundente:

—Sí, por qué no.

—¡Gracias! —Twilight desborda felicidad—, es bueno contar con alguien para variar.

—Después de todo quieres salvar el mundo, ¿verdad?

La alicornio asiente con la cabeza de forma enérgica.

—Entonces permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Orion Belt, un exsoldado del ejército Wonder. —Muestra en su cuello una inscripción sobre su pelaje color negra totalmente deformada, como si le hubieran pasado un diluyente a la tinta—. Al borrarme esta marca ya no puedo ser rastreado por la ciudadela, oficialmente soy un desertor y un criminal para mi antigua facción. No te puedo contar mi objetivo porque no tengo la autoridad para reclutarte. Solo te puedo decir lo mismo que te he dicho antes, ambos queremos salvar al mundo.

—Entiendo —dice la princesa con tono respetuoso—, pero si quiero ayudar necesito saber cuál es el problema. ¿Qué me puedes decir?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Quiero saber la situación de esta época, ¿por qué los ponis quieren hacerse daño entre ellos?

Orion agacha el semblante, por unos momentos mira la luz fría de la esfera con melancolía. «¿Por qué los ponis se quieren hacer daño entre ellos?», la pregunta resuena en su mente, junto con un mar de recuerdos, muchos no son tan agradables como sus pláticas con la princesa, otros, son directamente aterradores.

Pasados unos segundos, con voz grave y calmada, por fin dice:

—Eso si te lo puedo contar.

**...**

Bajo la penumbra de la noche se abre la entrada del local, es un lugar con paredes de piedra áspera, sin ventanas y puerta de madera con un cerrojo electrónico que hace un ligero _clic_ al correrse. Líneas de luces en los bordes de los cuartos con filtros verdes opacos, dan una apariencia fresca al lugar e iluminan a la clientela variopinta de unicornios. Los ductos de ventilación en el techo sueltan una agradable brisa perfumada. Es un lugar casual pero elegante, los ponis van ahí para beber algo mientras platican con un _jazz_ suave de fondo, o ver algo en los holovisores.

Al final del lugar, detrás de la barra, una yegua de melena rubia anudada limpia una copa usando su telequinesis, pero apenas ve de reojo quien se acerca de entre las mesas, deja de mover el trapo al tiempo que hace una mirada de impresión.

—Hola, princesa —saluda mientras acomoda el listón con moño adornando su cuello. Sus labios están pintados de rojo—. ¿Qué le sirvo?

—Un especial azul, Ice Cube —contesta la unicornio color perla mientras se acomoda en una de las bancas—, uno muy cargado.

—A la orden.

Ice se pone sobre sus ancas para tomar con magia dos botellas con líquido brillante de las repisas altas. Hace unos cuantos malabares con los recipientes de vidrio, una pequeña escarcha de hielo se genera debajo de ellos. Mientras, con sus cascos, toma un recipiente metálico para mezclar todo, junto a un gran vaso de vidrio tallado.

La Princesa disfruta del espectáculo, sin embargo, una aguda voz sarcástica distrae su atención.

—Se ve hecha un desastre, Rainbow Star. Su nivel de magia está bajísimo.

Gira la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con una poni encapuchada a dos asientos de distancia. Da un aura inquietante, como si fuera una especie de espectro. A nadie se le hace difícil deducir que debido a su presencia el resto de la barra está vacía, e incluso las mesas cercanas.

—¿En serio? —dice Rainbow con un tono despreocupado—. No lo había notado.

—No tiene porque andar por ahí siempre con su cara inmutable. —La yegua apoya la cabeza en uno de sus cascos. Desde dentro de la capucha un par de ojos rojos destellan—. Para cualquier «ordinario» es algo imposible de detectar, pero no para «nosotros», puedo ver que está muy extenuada, usó una gran cantidad de magia recientemente. ¿Ha estado haciendo cosas interesantes sin decirnos?

Al terminar de las palabras en tono meloso de aquella poni, el ruido del tallar de la madera interviene. Se trata del vaso cristalino deslizándose hasta quedar exactamente al alcance de los cascos de la princesa.

—Desea algo más —comenta Ice Cube—. ¿Algo de comer tal vez?

—Lo pensaré, pero por ahora solo quiero tomar algo.

—Como desee. —Con un pequeño destello de magia, la unicornio de labios pintados deja caer tres cubos de hielo sobre la bebida.

La princesa sostiene el vaso con su telequinesis y lo acerca al hocico. Desearía no usar magia debido a su extremo cansancio, pero no quiere parecer tan cansada delante de esa yegua de ojos escarlata.

Antes de dar el trago comenta:

—Estuve entrenando todo el día.

El líquido brillante y frío pasa por su garganta. Siente una sensación agradable, capaz de relajar todo su cuerpo e incluso de revitalizar un poco su magia.

—Su entrenamiento debe ser una locura para dejarla así de cansada —comenta la misteriosa poni, mientras, disimuladamente, pasa los asientos hasta terminar al lado de Rainbow—. Y también debe ser _muuuuy_ frustrante para alguien de su posición social tener que sentirse exhausta por tanto tiempo, sabe... —De repente extiende una de sus patas delanteras cubierta por un sedoso pelaje color crema—, si quiere puede tomar cuanta esencia desee hasta recuperarse.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclama Ice Cube, enojada. Los ponis más cercanos a la barra sienten escalofríos de repente, algunos comienzan abrazar su cuerpo al tiempo que tiemblan un poco. La temperatura ha bajado algunos grados—. Sabes que está prohibido hacer eso entre nuestros hermanos.

—Vaya, _hehe_, Hielitos está enojada —Desde debajo de su gorro suelta una lenta exhalación, el vapor es claramente visible, cuál humo de un buen cigarro—. Tranquila, un poco de diversión no nos hará daño. Aparte, no creo que tu nunca hayas estado tentada a morder a alguien, en especial a nuestra linda princesita…

—No juegues con mi paciencia, Sundown —En el suelo debajo de los cascos de la camarera, un poco de escarcha comienza a ser formada.

—¿O si no qué? —pregunta la otra yegua sin ocultar la felicidad en su tono.

En ese momento siente como apartan su casco alzado con delicadeza. Es un solo movimiento, tan rápido y fluido que antes de poder decir o hacer algo, tiene la pata contra la madera de la barra.

—Es suficiente —interviene por fin la princesa, a pesar de su bajo tono de voz, la firmeza en sus palabras acompañada por la potencia de su mirada es capaz de aplacar toda la tensión del momento—. Sundown, he dejado pasar tu actitud atrevida muchas veces, esta será la última. Si vuelves a ofrecerme algo así, serás juzgada por el emperador.

—Ay, por qué siempre tan correcta. Le quitas lo divertido a la vida —la poni encapuchada saca la pezuña del agarre y gira la cabeza hacia la repisa con las bebidas, entonces hace flotar una gran botella con líquido ambarino hasta sus cascos. Mientras llena un vaso, dice—: Yo solo quería ayudarte un poquito, lindura. —Su voz es como la de una adolescente haciendo un puchero—. Aunque debo de admitir que me gusta cuando te pones ruda.

Escuchar a Sundown relamer sus labios mientras habla de ella, por alguna razón le causa repelús al punto de crispar su piel. Sin embargo, no deja a eso cambiar su semblante estoico, no le dará el gusto.

—Ice Cube, creo que ahora sí quiero algo de comer —expresa, para cambiar el tema.

La camarera regresa a su mirada tranquila de inmediato, al mismo tiempo, la temperatura del lugar vuelve a la normalidad.

—Claro —habla con soltura—, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer de mi bar?

—Unas zanahorias adobadas con miel, esas te quedan deliciosas.

—A la orden.

Apenas Ice da vuelta, un tintineo sale de un pequeño brazalete en su pata izquierda, y no solo del de ella, también del brazalete de la princesa así como del de Sundown.

Las tres intercambian miradas, cada una extrañada a su manera.

—Interesante —piensa en voz alta la poni encapuchada—, hace mucho no teníamos un llamado triple en la Guardia imperial.

—No es triple —dice Rainbow. De su pulsera sale un holograma con las especificaciones del llamado.

Al mismo tiempo, las otras dos unicornios pasan el casco sobre sus respectivos dispositivos para liberar el holograma también.

—¡Nos llamaron a los diez guardianes! —comenta Ice Cube.

—Por primera vez en bastantes años —agrega Sundown con voz alegre—. Al parecer las cosas se pondrán divertidas.

«Oh no, se dieron cuenta más rápido de lo que creí —la princesa, ocultando su temor, toma el último sorbo de su bebida—. Orion, por favor, aguanta un poco más, en cuanto pueda me volveré a comunicar contigo».

.

.

.

Hola, aquí otro capítulo, espero que los disfruten y cualquier duda, opinión o critica, es bienvenida en las comentarios. Ya terminé la planeación de los capítulos que tendrá el libro wii, al parecer esto se terminará por allá del los capítulos 20-23. aún nos queda mucho por recorrer pero espero que todo salga bien :D

Dato curioso: El especial azul, es una bebida muy potente para poder perder el sueño, se usa para cuando andas de fiesta y no quieres que acabe, básicamente la princesa pidió un Mosnter con Red Bull y un buen shot de alcohol.


	11. Capítulo 9 - Un poder de lejanas tierras

**Capítulo 9 **

**Un gran poder de lejanas tierras**

**(3)**

Ahora le toca a Twilight escuchar historias, y es tan sorprendente para ella como lo fue para a Orion escuchar las de Equestria. Este mundo es muy diferente al suyo, en el sentido literal, pues está dividido en varios continentes flotantes girando en torno al núcleo del planeta, cada uno con diversos niveles.

Le explican que actualmente se encuentra en el punto más bajo de Nautis, la región equina. En la cual cada una de las tres razas principales de ponis viven por separado; igual a antes de la fundación de Equestria.

—¿Cómo exactamente terminó el planeta por «fracturarse» así? —pregunta Twilight, bastante impresionada.

—¿Equestria no estaba sobre un piso continental? —replica Orion, antes de darle un mordisco a su segunda barra energética.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡De donde vengo no existen los pisos continentales! Todo está sobre un solo… suelo, por así decirlo.

—Mmm, interesante, un mundo algo extraño el tuyo.

—Créeme, ni en sus sueños más locos, los ponis de mi época se imaginan un mundo como el de este futuro.

El relato continúa. A las orejas de la princesa, llegan descripciones del pueblo casi sin contacto con el exterior llamado Múrpem, el segundo imperio unicornio.

Poseían la mejor tecnología del mundo colgante, porque a diferencia de las otras razas, ellos no solo usaban ciencia, sino también magia, creando con esa peligrosa combinación las herramientas Horntec. Orion da de ejemplo al cristal en su prótesis y el arca de comida, aparatos únicamente capaces de ser usados por unicornios.

—Aunque las otras especies pueden crear cosas similares —le explica con emoción—, las nuestras aparte de consumir mucha menos energía, son más baratas y fáciles de producir. Pero también hay otras herramientas Horntec capaces de realizar cosas imposibles de hacer con tecnología convencional…

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, interrumpe su narración y, sin la misma chispa de antes, dice:

—Entonces, un mal día, las cebras atacaron Múrpem.

—¿Cebras? ¿Por qué? —Twilight, acostada sobre el suelo en la cueva, mira tan concentrada a Orion como cuando estaba ante sus profesores en la escuela de Celestia para unicornios superdotados.

—Es historia de guerra antigua —responde el soldado—, hay muchas versiones. Las más populares son sobre el reino cebra siendo provocado al sufrir robos de suministros con tecnología Horntec. Otros lo explican como un estallido de varios roces entre las naciones a través de los años en placas no habitadas. A este punto no creo que nadie sepa exactamente la verdad, pero, lo que más se cree en mi hogar, es que nos atacaron por el miedo a nuestro poder.

—¿Atacar antes de ser atacados?

El rostro de Orion se pone más serio que nunca.

—Así es, o al menos para mi gente así lo fue. Pero sea la versión que sea, todos están de acuerdo en una cosa: la nación cebra perdía la guerra, y por mucho.

Manteniendo su expresión estoica, el soldado cuenta que en ese entonces, el ejército del segundo imperio unicornio hizo algo solo visto en los libros más antiguos de historia. De forma imparable, invadieron mucho más allá de las fronteras de otro piso continental, hasta casi llegar a la capital del territorio cebra.

—En ese momento, todos miraron el temible poder unicornio por primera vez en siglos. Pero los pueblos de ponis terrestres y el ejército pegaso tomaron eso como una amenaza para ellos, e intervinieron en favor de las tribus cebras. Eso le dio un giro total a la guerra.

»Luego de unos años, declaramos nuestra derrota. Y las sanciones a Múrpem en el tratado de paz fueron devastadoras —explica el soldado mientras limpia las últimas migajas de alimento en su hocico—. Tuvimos que enmendar los daños en el piso de las cebras, perdimos mucho de nuestro territorio en Nautis, todo eso junto a los gastos de la guerra llevó a mi gente a la ruina.

»Era potrillo en esa época, pero hasta yo sentí esos tiempos oscuros de hambre, pobreza y sufrimiento. —El azul cian de su pupila orgánica se vuelve más y más opaco con cada palabra—. Aunque… todo cambió cuando «él» apareció.

Twilight lo nota enseguida: la voz fría y firme de Orion fue diferente cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras. Fue más tranquila, más dulce.

—¿Él? —exclamó como reflejo.

—El milagro del tercer imperio unicornio, el emperador, White Wall.

—Ese suena a un nombre bastante peculiar para un emperador.

—Sí, le queda bien —Orion alza la vista al cielo de la cueva, como en los días en los cuales contemplaba el enorme palacio imperial en sus visitas a la capital—. Reconstruyó nuestro pueblo en un tiempo de locura. La economía volvía a funcionar, las ciudades destruidas en los ataques regresaron a su antigua gloria… sonará irónico viniendo de un unicornio, pero fue casi mágico.

—Suenan como buenos tiempos —expresa la princesa.

Orion recuerda ese pasado distante, cuando su padre, casi de un día para otro, pasó de trabajar en todo momento a tener tiempo para estar con él. De nuevo volvían a tener comida, podían jugar juntos en el parque, de pronto, aquel potrillo ya no tenía que llorar solo la ausencia de su madre.

—Sí, fueron buenos tiempos —dice el soldado, con una fugaz sonrisa nostálgica—. Pero todo lo bueno al parecer tiene que acabar.

—¿Hubo problemas en el imperio?

—Algo así... el ya reconstruido tercer imperio unicornio, atacó al piso continental de las cebras de nuevo. Y esta vez ni siquiera fue una guerra, fue un exterminio, en cuestión de meses, el pueblo cebra fue casi llevado a la extinción.

—¿¡Qué!? —Twilight lleva un ala a su boca. Nunca había escuchado tal atrocidad cometida por ponis—. ¿Está vez no les ayudaron los pegasos y terrestres? —pregunta con tristeza.

—Sí, pero no pudieron hacerle frente a los soldados del imperio, porque ahora con un nuevo hechizo en su arsenal, se hacían más y más fuertes con cada combate.

Una centella ilumina la mente de la princesa. Sabe lo que las palabras del soldado significan; el poder e increíble sabor quedaron impregnados en su ser desde la mañana después de todo.

—El hechizo depredador —susurra.

—Fue inventado por White Wall, y se aseguró de que cada uno de sus soldados supieran usarlo perfectamente —agrega el dorado unicornio.

—Y entonces... —las palabras de la alicornio son cada vez más quebradas—, los terrestres y pegasos... también fueron...

—No —al escuchar esa negativa el corazón de Twilight se calma un poco—. Si bien tanto pegasos como terrestres tuvieron muchas pérdidas, a ninguna raza le agradó escuchar la eliminación de casi todo un piso continental. —El unicornio camina hasta la bola traslúcida de luz fría en medio de la cueva. La toca con su casco metálico, en su imaginación es como si viera todas las enormes placas continentales girando alrededor del núcleo planetario. Entonces, con la mirada hacia el vacío de sus recuerdos, habla—: El mundo se unió contra el ejército invencible, fue una guerra mundial.

El tono del semental es helado como la brisa invernal. Ya no es solo información lo que sale de su boca, son memorias de batallas pasadas impresas en su cuerpo y mente.

—Black Star, esa poni terrestre envuelta en oscuridad —comenta la princesa con voz tan delgada como un hilo—, mencionó que el mundo ya había sido salvado. ¿La guerra terminó?

—Se supone que nosotros perdimos, el imperio no pudo contra todo el mundo unido. Pero aún no termina, no hasta que el emperador sea capturado, y con él, el resto de la élite del ejército Wonder.

Un poni capaz de sacudir el mundo entero, inventor de un hechizo fácil de ejecutar pero enormemente complejo de crear, y capaz de levantar un imperio de las cenizas en tiempo impensable. White Wall, sin duda alguna parece alguien tanto de temer como de respetar para Twilight Sparkle.

—De momento esto es todo lo que te puedo decir al respecto —informa el unicornio mientras camina hacia donde estaba al iniciar la historia—. Si quieres salvar el mundo, quisiera serte de más ayuda, pero no puedo revelar nada más por órdenes de mis superiores.

—Entiendo —la princesa hace una pequeña reverencia, luego levanta la mirada tan llena de energía como siempre—. Sí es así, quiero acompañarte a esa ciudad llamada Night City, quiero conocer a tus superiores.

—Si logramos llegar, te los presentaré con gus-usto... —El soldado para de hablar de repente. Lleva un casco a su cabeza—. C-creo que me equivoqué... —La interfaz en el ojo del unicornio comienza a marcar alerta. Cae sobre sus ancas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Twilight, preocupada, se levanta y trota hacia él—, ¿te hirieron?

—Es por el hechizo depredador. —La voz del semental es forzada—. No calculé bien cuánto tomaste. No te preocupes, estaré bien si... descanso... un poco.

A diferencia de la magia o el rendimiento físico, la falta de esencia vital no se percibe como algo progresivo, sino agresivo e inmediato. No importa lo entrenado o resistente de Orion, sin la suficiente esencia es como si a un juguete le quitaran sus baterías. No tarda en caer, y cuando es sostenido entre las patas de la princesa, está completamente inconsciente.

**...**

Varios cascos entran a través de dos largos portones, generando el sonido de _clip clop_ en toda la sala de piso blanco fulgurante. Dentro, en lugar de techo, hay una simulación del cielo nocturno.

—Parece que somos las primeras en llegar, hermana —dice con voz alegre una unicornio color amarillo.

—Bastante raro, hermana, según yo, la princesa siempre es la primera en llegar —comenta la otra unicornio a su lado. Es su gemela, pero a diferencia de su consanguínea, ella prefiere tener la melena corta, le molesta menos a la hora de atacar a sus enemigos.

—Es natural, hermana, ella vive aquí después de todo.

—Y yo que creía que llegaba antes por ser la poni más veloz del mundo, hermana.

—_jijiji_ —La gemela de pelo largo lleva una pata a su boca para ocultar su risita. Luego, mientras guiña un ojo, le dice—: Creo que si nosotras usáramos la estrategia correcta, podríamos ganarle a Rainbow Star en una carrera, hermana.

En ese momento potentes sonidos eléctricos les roban su atención. Un portal de contorno azul y centro negro se forma sobre la gran mesa en el centro de la habitación.

—Pensándolo bien —dicen al mismo tiempo—, en una carrera Tall nos ganaría a todos sin duda.

De dentro del círculo oscuro una esbelta pata emerge, luego, la larga crin roja brillante de una yegua.

—Buenas noches, Sword, Shield —saluda—. Así que en serio nos llamaron a todos de urgencia, vaya sorpresa.

—Sí es así, será un poco problemático —comenta una voz grave, perteneciente a un ancho unicornio de barba roja. El también cruza el portal con una espada gruesa de piedra sujeta a su lomo—. Estamos en lugares muy distantes. Nosotros pudimos llegar acá gracias a ti primor, pero no creo que todos puedan.

A su lado, un potro de no más de 15 años camina.

—Justo estaba en medio de una tarea —comenta—, y no vi mi brazalete, gracias por el aventón, Tall.

—No hay problema, Seeker —comentó la unicornio de melena roja, para luego agachar la cabeza hacia él potro y, susurrarle—: Luego me puedes agradecer con un besito.

—Emm —el pequeño da un paso atrás un tanto sonrojado—, yo...

—_Jajaja_, solo bromeaba, chico. Me encanta cuando te pones tenso.

Los cinco unicornios se sientan a la gran mesa rectangular, dirigida hacia un gran velo blanco puesto a forma de pared divisoria en medio de la sala.

A los 20 minutos llegan otras tres yeguas: Sundown, Ice Cube y Rainbow Star. En cuanto esta última toma asiento, una voz tranquila y profunda inunda toda la habitación:

—Al parecer ya estamos todos. Me alegra que hayan podido responder a mi llamado tan rápido.

Los ocho ponis presentes se levantan de sus asientos de inmediato, miran al frente y dicen:

—¡Saludos, emperador!

—Bienvenidos, mi guardia imperial —Una luz aparece desde detrás del velo. En ella, la silueta de un macho unicornio hace presencia—. Pueden tomar asiento.

Todos acatan la orden al mismo tiempo y con sumo respeto, incluso la desalineada Sundown, aunque ella no puede evitar resaltar algo evidente.

—Emperador, ¿por qué dice que estamos todos si falta Resonance y Aldebaran?

—Ellos no pueden estar aquí de momento —responde White Wall—, se encuentran en las profundidades de la ciudadela cerrando una fuga del sistema Arca.

Esa información saca una mirada de impresión a algunos ponis.

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso? —pregunta Seeker—, se supone que la programación de eso es a prueba de fallas, es invención suya, emperador.

—Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual lo he llamado. —Una pantalla es proyectada en un extremo de la mesa—. No hubo error, fue un ataque. Al parecer, alguien tomó la información de todo el sistema y la usó para dar un salto.

En la pantalla aparece un hangar abierto, mirando hacia un enorme cielo azul. Entonces, de un momento a otro, un poni sale corriendo en su armadura grisácea. Sube a una de las varias naves doradas y cierra la cabina.

Todos en la mesa, miran el enorme destello dejado por la máquina voladora antes de salir disparada. La llamarada blanca es prueba innegable de las palabras del emperador, esa nave fue potenciada por magia muy poderosa.

—¿Quién es ese soldado? —pregunta el fornido poni barbado.

—Se logró identificar su número por el registro que usó para entrar al hangar —informa el emperador. La pantalla muestra la imagen de archivo de un semental con prótesis en un ojo y pata.

—Su número es 998-JL —Lee Tall—. Así que debe ser un integrante de la unidad de fuerzas especiales, aunque no se ve tan poderoso.

—Su nombre es Orion Belt —comenta la gemela de pelo corto—. Oh no...

—Lo sé hermana, Aldebaran estará muy triste.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese viejo semental con esto? —pregunta Sundown haciendo ademán con el casco.

Ambas gemelas voltean a ver a la yegua de aura espectral, sus cabezas se inclinan mientras hablan al mismo tiempo:

—Aldebaran es el padre de Orion Belt.

—¿Acaso ustedes lo espían o algo? —increpa Ice Cube mientras se cruza de cascos.

—_Jijiji_ —Shield pasea la mirada por toda la mesa—. Nosotras estamos al tanto de las relaciones de todos los integrantes de la guardia imperial.

—No hay nada más importante que la familia o los amigos —completa la hermana, luego, gira su cuello hacia una callada Rainbow Star—. También sabemos que ese soldado es buen amigo de la princesa.

Todos en la sala la voltean a ver a la unicornio de rosados ojos.

—Supongo que esto debe ser muy decepcionante para ti, ¿no? —comenta Sundown, con un tono malicioso—. La perfecta princesita tiene un amigo traidor.

—No ayudas diciendo eso —interviene Ice Cube.

—No hay problema Ice —La princesa habla con voz firme—. Sword tiene razón, el formó una amistad conmigo en la academia y durante algunas misiones, pero creía que estaba en el extremo norte de la ciudadela. —Pone ambos cascos sobre la mesa cristalina y levanta la cabeza—, Emperador, déjeme ir a darle caza —pide con una sombra sobre su frente y la mandíbula apretada—, yo misma lo traeré de regreso a la ciudadela. Es mi deber hacerlo.

«Espero haber sonado convincente»

—No irás tú —contesta el emperador.

«¡Oh, por los relojes antiguos, padre!»

—En esta ocasión será Sundown quien vaya tras él.

—¡Pero emperador! Yo...

—Es mi decisión final, Rainbow —al escuchar la interrupción la poni encapuchada ahoga una risa—. La ruta del salto llevaba directo a Night City. Sundown, ¿Cuándo estás disponible para salir?

—En cuanto usted ordene, alteza.

—Entonces será al terminar está reunión. La información robada por ese soldado es muy valiosa, sería un problema en manos del enemigo. —De repente la pantalla desaparece—. Ahora, les diré el motivo principal de traerlos aquí.

Esas palabras sorprenden a todos en la sala. El hecho del peligro del sistema Arca ya es sin duda de alerta máxima. No imaginan algo más importante.

—Hoy en la mañana, percibí una enorme distorsión del espacio tiempo. Una en extremo poderosa.

—Emm... —el joven potro levanta tímidamente su casco—, emperador, ¿podría explicarse de mejor forma?

—Alguien en alguna parte del mundo usó una cantidad de magia tan potente, que incluso yo a miles de kilómetros de distancia pude captar. Nunca en mi vida mi cuerpo se había estremecido así.

En medio de la mesa, dos anchos bloques son proyectados.

—Estuve codificando como la energía mágica del mundo fue modificada. Al parecer se hizo un túnel entre este tiempo y otro. —De repente, entre los cuadros se comienza a hacer una especie de deformación en sus caras enfrentadas, dos amalgamas se unen hasta lograr formar un túnel entre el espacio de ambos bloques. —Una inconmensurable fuente de energía mágica dejó este mundo. Sea lo que sea que era, hacer ese túnel le costó su propia existencia.

—¿Una especie de agujero del tiempo? —comenta Tall, haciendo una pequeña maqueta con dos diminutos portales entre sus patas—. Pensaba que eso era imposible.

—Por el tratado de conservación se puso un hechizo universal para evitar los viajes en el tiempo, son cosa complicada hoy en día, pero ese hechizo fue capaz de deshacer el sello universal. Eso es magia desconocida, incluso para mí.

El poni de barba roja ladeó la cabeza antes de decir:

—¿Existe magia que el emperador no conoce?

—Al parecer sí, Hammer, me fascina. Aunque lo mejor ocurrió después. —La silueta del semental en el velo levanta la pata, entonces, un pequeño punto de luz comienza a avanzar del bloque «A» al bloque «B»—. Luego de la desaparición de ese poderoso ente mágico, llegó otra fuente de magia, una incluso más poderosa.

—No entiendo nada, hermana —dice Shield—. ¿Tú entiendes algo?

—Estoy igual, hermana.

—Esa fuente... —menciona Seeker—. Tuvo que dejar tocada su increíble percepción mágica, ¿no es verdad?

El emperador suelta una risa ahogada.

—Así es pequeño, tu inteligencia me asombra.

—¿Hubo variaciones en la cantidad de magia en la fuente?

—Al parecer sabes por dónde van mis ideas. Antes de perderle el rastro, tuvo algunas pequeñas, pero dos enormes, al nivel de un hechizo de alta clase.

—¡Se me está haciendo la cabeza un lío! —exclama Ice cube. Con sus cascos delanteros estruja su cabeza—. No todos poseemos sus increíbles mentes para la magia, si no es mucha molestia ¿podría explicarnos qué quiere decir eso?

—¡Es algo sorprendente! —el potro salta a la mesa, emocionado. Una amalgama de luz dorada inunda su cuerno; ahora él manipula el holograma—. Si hay picos de poder tan altos, es porque la fuente de magia es tan fuerte como para resonar en el mundo, no es un cristal o un corazón continental, sino un mago... —tomó ese pequeño haz de luz entre los planos y lo sostuvo con sus cascos—. Eso quiere decir que lo que atravesó ese portal fue...

—¿Un viajero del tiempo? Debes estar bromeando, pequeño —completa Tall—. Nunca había escuchado que tal cosa fuera posible.

—Por el momento esa es la hipótesis más probable —aclara la silueta del emperador—. Pero no es cualquier viajero, si mis estimaciones no son erróneas, este mago tiene casi tanta fuerza como yo.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala de reunión. «¿Existe una criatura así?». Eso es sin duda una idea capaz de sacudir la mente de toda la guardia imperial.

—Todos deben estar alerta. —Agrega la sombra detrás del velo—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero tal vez nos encontraremos con un ser formidable en las siguientes misiones.

—No lo entiendo, porque justamente ahora pasa algo como eso —dice Hammer, se cruza de cascos—. ¿Es una nueva arma rara del AS?

—Lo dudo —responde el joven potro—. Para hacer un hechizo tan complejo como ese requerirán a un poni tan sabio como nuestro emperador, y hasta donde sabemos no hay otro mago en el mundo con tales capacidades.

—Al parecer ya lo hay —comenta la princesa con la mirada un tanto preocupada.

Una pequeña risa llama la atención de todos hacia la silueta detrás del velo.

—Es interesante —externa White, con un tono de voz ameno—. Antes de acabar con la suma sacerdotisa Cebra, me dijo que el mundo siempre buscaría formas de protegerse, me pregunto si esta es «la protección» a la cual hacía referencia.

Los hologramas desaparecieron de golpe. Entonces la voz del emperador adquiere intensidad.

—Tengo tanta curiosidad de conocer a esa presencia tan poderosa. Me pregunto qué clase de criatura tan extraordinaria será.

**...**

Twilight está acostada, con las patas y alas estiradas. Tiene una mejilla en el suelo, sus casi insonoras respiraciones son prueba de su profundo sueño. Babea un poco.

A su lado, Orion despierta de golpe con un resoplido. No sabe qué ha pasado exactamente. Analiza la cueva con su ojo biónico. Solo ve el arca de comida apagada y la luz de la calentadora.

—Twilight, Twilight —repite mientras mueve a la princesa—, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—¿Uum? —la princesa da unos lentos parpadeos—. No, hoy no voy a querer desayunar temprano, déjamelo para después.

—Despierta alicornio, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

La princesa por fin espabila. Mira a su alrededor por un momento. No, donde está no es su habitación, y no, tampoco el alocado día de ayer fue un sueño. Pero cuando ve a Orion frente a ella, una enorme sonrisa adorna su rostro.

—¡Estás bien! —le dice mientras le da un abrazo—. Temía que mis hechizos para restaurarte no funcionaran.

El soldado no está acostumbrado al contacto físico de esa forma, pero no le molesta esa muestra de afecto tan sincera.

—¿Hechizos de restauración? —sostiene a la princesa por los hombros—. ¿No fue suficiente con la calentadora?

—Te desmayaste de repente, y por más tiempo que pasaba no te recuperabas —dice mientras acomoda su melena y limpia sus labios—. Decidí usar magia para ayudar. Me alegra que funcionara.

Al semental no se le hace tan difícil saber porque la encontró durmiendo como un tronco: hacer hechizos sanadores es lo más cansado y difícil que existe. Mueve sus patas y pide un sondeo a su interfaz. Luego de unos segundos le llega un mensaje a su ojo. Se encuentra en óptimas condiciones.

—¿Sabes si el sol ya salió? —pregunta. EL casco de su armadura es envuelto en una amalgama cían mientras viaja con cuidado hasta su cabeza.

—Está a punto de salir —informa la princesa—. Aunque en esta época ya no pueda mover los astros, sigo estando consciente de su posición en todo momento. Aún estamos a tiempo.

—Bien, este punto al ser el más bajo de la placa continental tiene el origen de las corrientes de viento. Impulsarnos por cualquiera nos alejara de forma aleatoria miles de kilómetros de esos ponis. —Con su cuerno le da la orden a la calentadora y el arca de comida para que regresen a ser simples tarjetas—. Será imposible que nos sigan.

—Orion —dice la princesa con voz seria—. Se acercan.

—¿...?

Twilight baja sus alas y hace resplandecer su cuerno. La cueva es iluminada. Un segundo después, un gran estruendo desde afuera sacude el lugar entero.

—Cuando te dormiste puse un aura invisible a varios kilómetros en torno al islote —habla la alicornio—. Era para ver si nuestros perseguidores pasaban cerca, pero ellos llegaron en segundos a este lugar específicamente. Seguro tienen algún método para viajar a grandes velocidades, pero ¿cómo nos encontraron?

—Eso no es importante ahora, hay que irnos de inmediato…

Orion para de hablar. Hay varias amalgamas de sombras sujetándole las patas desde el suelo. Ambos caen en cuenta de que todo el piso de la cueva está inundado en sombras. Una fracción de segundo después, los látigos oscuros rodearon a Orion por el lomo.

—¡Maldición! —exclama el soldado tratando de usar su magia para zafarse del agarre. Es inútil, las sombras le impiden teletransportarse.

«Te tengo, estúpido unicornio».

Como si fuera un simple potrillo entre las garras de un enorme monstruo, lo jalan por la cueva, directo hacia el muro macizo de piedra donde se supone está cubierta la salida del escondite.


	12. Capítulo 10 - De depredadores a presas

**Capítulo 10  
****De depredadores y presas **

La fuerte tormenta estalla a ratos en el Valle del Eco, una de las rutas más rápidas para llegar al Subbosque de Metal. Dos naves se encuentran estacionadas sobre una colina en la parte más baja del lugar, ríos enfurecidos fluyen a su alrededor y la lluvia llevada por un viento violento las golpea con fuerza.

Aquí casi nunca hay precipitaciones, pero cuando ocurren es a niveles catastróficos, ya que las descargas eléctricas durante las tormentas de esta región son tan fuertes, que aun esas naves de guerra conocidas como destructores, deben resguardarse para no terminar como una pila de chatarra quemada.

Silver Stardust mira serio las gotas caer con fuerza sobre su cabina. Casi no llega ruido adentro. Pasa saliva, un tic nervioso le hace dar pequeños golpecitos al suelo. Desde ayer esta potente tormenta no les ha dejado avanzar, y eso ya está comenzando a cansarlo.

—Buenos días capitán —suena la voz de Deep Jar por el comunicador debajo en su cuello— ¿ya recibió alguna señal del Demonio negro?

—Nada —contesta el capitán con voz ronca—, todavía no he podido establecer comunicación.

—¡Estos rayos leviatán son horribles para las líneas! Me pregunto si podré comer alguno.

Como si las palabras del viejo semental lo invocaran, una gran luz azulada ilumina el cielo cercano a las naves. Durante algunos segundos, la imagen de un grueso rayo con la forma de las fauces de una bestia en la apunta aparece en las nubes. El estruendo llega segundos después, es capaz de atravesar el grueso cristal de la cabina y sacudir los oídos de Stardust. En lugar de un simple trueno, parece el rugido de algo vivo y aterrador.

—Mejor no trates de averiguar a qué saben esas cosas, no parece seguro, y aparte estamos en una misión de búsqueda, no en una de investigación.

—_Aww_, le quita lo divertido a la vida capitán.

Stardust a veces se pregunta si Jar tiene la edad de su registro de ADN, aunque al capitán le gustaría ser un poco más como él a veces, como ahora por ejemplo, donde en lugar de ser paciente y permanecer tranquilo, igual al semental rechoncho en la nave de al lado, tiene la idea rondando en su mente de usar su estribillo para cruzar la tormenta y llegar al Subbosque de metal.

Es el capitán a fin de cuentas, no necesita pedirle permiso a nadie para usar sus habilidades de contrato espiritual. Pero ¿ayudaría en algo llegar sin vehículos? ¿Black Star y Polaris lo estarán haciendo bien sin refuerzos? ¿Es necesario arriesgarse tanto solo por un indicio?

Todas esas preguntas rondan su mente mientras escucha la estática producida por la pantalla holográfica frente a él, y los rugidos ocasionales de los rayos distantes.

No han podido hacer contacto, hasta ese momento.

—A… quí, Bla... Star —Stardust levanta la cabeza de inmediato.

—¿Me copian? —dice a la pantalla.

Luego de unos segundos, la línea de la onda de audio en la pantalla vuelve a agitarse:

—Por el momento lo escucho. —La voz sale fuerte y clara—. Pero hay un poco de interferencia.

—He estado tratando de contactarte toda la noche —se apresura a decir el general—. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo. Estamos atorados a tres cuartos del camino debido a una tormenta. ¿Cuál es tu situación?

Un ruido suena del otro lado de la transmisión: han tratado de acomodar el micrófono sin mucho tacto.

—El enemigo escapó del combate, pero los rastreamos hacia el norte del Subbosque. —Hay una pequeña pausa, la voz de la teniente se escucha en el fondo mientras mantiene una corta conversación con Polaris. Luego vuelve a hablar directamente al micrófono—: Al parecer ya estamos muy cerca de localizar su posición exacta.

—No los pierdas por nada del mundo Black, los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos.

—Entiendo la importancia de esto capitán. No escaparán se lo aseguro, solo déjenlo en mis...

El terrestre de larga melena plata se queda en silencio de repente. El espectro de vos vuelve a mandar solo estática. Mira a través de la cúpula hacia la poderosa tormenta. La lluvia continúa implacable acompañada de los azotes monstruosos de los relámpagos sobre el cielo negro, pero ahora ya no se siente tan desesperado por atravesar la inmensa tempestad, porque aquella soldado conocida como el Demonio negro le ha asegurado algo, y ella nunca ha fallado a su palabra.

**...**

—Déjelo en mis cascos —dice, aunque sabe que su general no escuchó eso último.

Arranca el comunicador y luego el resto de su traje hecho tirones. Sus flancos quedan expuestos, mostrando su cutie mark: tres lanzas frente a un cristal color lila.

—Polaris, guárdame esto —pide, mientras lanza el traje con el comunicador pegado al cuello.

El pegaso, a unos cuantos metros del suelo, lo atrapa y guarda en uno de los múltiples compartimentos de su traje.

—Al parecer están en una montaña suspendida —dice, luego desciende a tierra—. Por el norte, a bastante distancia de aquí.

Su ojo dorado libera un flujo de fuego, señal de la sincronización con la vista y oído de su fénix a cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

El ave es un diminuto punto rojo casi sin brillo en el cielo, vuela en torno al islote. Su vista, mucho más precisa a la de un poni común, puede ver líneas rojas que flotan como humo desde un acantilado hasta la montaña voladora.

Polaris ordena al pájaro seguir el rastro.

Con los primeros indicios del sol en el horizonte, el fénix aterriza justo en el plano donde Twilight y Orion llegaron con su elevador la tarde anterior. El humo rojo brillante, avanza hasta acabar frente a una pared de roca sólida.

—Al parecer están ocultos dentro de la montaña —explica el pegaso.

—Llama a tu fuego de inmediato, no perderemos más tiempo —dice Black Star con voz firme—. seguro piensan escapar por las corrientes de aire. No podemos permitir que lo hagan.

—A la orden —el poni alado levanta la pata, y entonces declama—: Primera de diez, esfera.

Apenas termina de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el fénix en el islote desaparece sin dejar rastro. El fuego vuelve a brotar del cuerpo de Polaris, pero esta vez las llamas lo dejan para girar a su alrededor y expandirse.

En espacio de apenas segundos, el soldado termina rodeado de una burbuja color rojo, las llamas corren por su superficie y remolinean la parte superior, igual a una vela.

Un cúmulo de sombras explota. La figura demoníaca de Black Star sale con un gran rugido. Camina hasta dentro de la burbuja arrastrando su larguísima melena de sombras, sus ojos rojizos brillan con potencia.

—Asistente sombrío —ordena a su arma espiritual.

Hace menos de 24 horas, estos ponis avanzaron más de medio día de trote en apenas segundos, y cayeron cual un meteorito entre los dos unicornios fugitivos y los lobos férreos.

¿Cómo lo hicieron?

El récord de velocidad en aire dentro de los SCW, es sin duda del capitán del escuadrón uno, Silver Stardust. Sin embargo, las capacidades de las armas espirituales son bastante variadas, y con un poco de imaginación estos dos soldados pueden acercarse a esa velocidad.

Primero, la figura número uno de Polaris es activada. Esa esfera es capaz de aumentar enormemente la resistencia a la inercia y los impactos a cualquiera dentro de ella. Después, el resto es para Black Star, quien con su asistente sombrío genera su gran garra de sombras para agarra la burbuja con fuerza.

[Sombra Conformación] es una habilidad que permite a la teniente, transformar todo el daño físico recibido en sombras para poder usarlas ya sea en aumentar la fuerza de su siguiente ataque físico, o potenciar alguna habilidad de su arma espiritual. Y en esta ocasión, tras haber dañado su cuerpo por horas contra los árboles del subbosque, ha acumulado una gran cantidad de poder.

—Apunta hacia el norte —instruye el pegaso—, a 37 grados de inclinación. Dispara como si nos fueras a lanzar de Night City a la mitad del camino para llegar a tu Littleville.

—Enterado —Black Star adopta una posición de lanzamiento, entonces la energía oscura comienza a inundar su pata alzada. Suelta un grito enardecido mientras con todo su cuerpo se impulsa hacia enfrente, la garra, imitando el movimiento, retrae su enorme brazo, como una especie de catapulta gigante.

—_¡Boom!_

El impacto del viento resuena, los árboles se sacuden, algunas ramas incluso son arrancadas luego de una fuerte sacudida. Un ruido similar al de la turbina de un poderoso deslizador es dejado atrás por la bola de fuego recorriendo el cielo naranja del amanecer. Dentro del compartimento, ambos ponis viajan inclinados, usan parte de su fuerza física para evitar ser repelidos contra la parte trasera de la esfera.

Polaris ve el islote flotante a la distancia. Mueve su casco delantero hacia abajo, con ello la parábola de la bala llameante cambia el ángulo abruptamente.

Tal como el día anterior, caen con potencia desde el cielo. El estruendo es ensordecedor, fragmentan la piedras y generan una nube de polvo.

A la luz destellante de los primeros rayos del sol, la capa de polvo es dispersada por las alas envueltas en fuego de Polaris. El cuerno torcido de Black Star suelta un brillo oscuro mientras ella trilla el suelo con gran fuerza.

—Campo de furia.

El ensordecedor grito vuelve a ser escuchado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el suelo de esa parte del islote es imbuido por sobras, acto seguido, la poni demoníaca apunta con su casco hacia enfrente. Unos brazos de sombra salen de ella y avanzan hacia la pared en donde el fénix había mirado el rastro de los fugitivos, hasta pasar por debajo de la roca.

Polaris mira en silencio la escena volando en las cercanías.

Pasados unos segundos Black Star expande sus ojos de golpe al tiempo que muestra sus colmillos en una gran sonrisa. «¡Te tengo estúpido unicornio!», piensa con euforia. De inmediato levanta su casco envuelto en oscuridad, y luego lo jala hacia atrás.

—_¡Crak!_ —La pared de la montaña se rompe, los numerosos apéndices de sombras se tensan como hilos de caña de pescar. En la punta de todos ellos, atrapado por el lomo, Orion es jalado con gran fuerza.

—Creíste que te podrías escapar, ¿¡eh!? —grita la terrestre mientras baja su pesuña de golpe—. ¡No nos subestimes!

Como si fuera un costal, el cuerpo de Orion es levantado varios metros en el aire solo para después ser arrojado con fuerza hacia el suelo. La planicie de la montaña tiembla, pequeños guijarros con polvo vuelan de nuevo. Al final de todo el desenfreno, solo se puede ver el cuerpo inerte del unicornio tirado en el piso, aún sujeto por las sombras.

—¿No crees que te has pasado un poco? —increpa Polaris desde el aire—. No parece haber puesto algún escudo de energía, pudiste haberlo matado.

La excitación abandona a la teniente de golpe.

—Mierda —masculla—, tal vez usé más fuerza de la necesaria —Con una mirada de decepción, levanta la cabeza hacia su subordinado y ordena—: Revísalo, espero no haber acabado con su vida por accidente.

Apenas termina de hablar, algo cae a su lado con un ruido metálico y rueda hasta chocar con una de sus patas delanteras. Baja la mirada, solo para expandir sus ojos como platos.

«¿¡Granada!?»

El aparato, una esfera con un punto brillante en el centro, se expande y luego de un sonoro pitido:

—_¡Boom!_

Polaris ve desde arriba como una gran explosión de energía azul cubre a su superior. Entonces voltea a ver al unicornio colocándose de pie, mientras sus ataduras de sombras son deshechas.

Ahí es cuando el pegaso nota la arena resbalando de su armadura.

«Interesante», piensa.

Por lo general, un golpe tan poderoso como para hacer atravesar una pared de roca sería devastador para cualquier soldado ordinario, sin mencionar el segundo contra el suelo de la montaña. Pero al ver la tierra suelta alrededor del unicornio, Polaris supo al instante lo que hizo, pues también lo vio en el pasado, cuando su teniente fue atravesada por las estacas de metal.

«Ese hechizo no solo transforma la tierra en metal —dice en su mente—, sino que un instante antes la fragmenta en arena. Ablandó su punto de choque en la pared y también en el suelo, y usó el estruendo como distracción para lanzar una granada. —De la nada extiende sus alas—. Será mejor que lo duerma, o nos puede seguir causando problemas».

En el suelo, Orion respira aprisa, a pesar de haber amortiguado ambos impactos, no pudo eludir el daño por completo. Ve la lluvia de plumas rojas en dirección a él. Choca su pata contra el suelo, un gran escudo de metal comienza ser levantado.

Todo según lo planeado por el pegaso.

La forma tres de diez, «armadura», no solo le permite lanzar una enorme cantidad de plumas como si fueran flechas, sino también controlar la potencia y dirección a voluntad si se concentra un poco. Al implementar la máxima potencia, piensa atravesar el muro de metal sin problemas; eso tomará por sorpresa al soldado y antes de que pueda usar un campo de energía o aparezca su aliado podrá dejarlo inconsciente.

O al menos eso cree hasta ver de reojo un manchón púrpura brillante. Twilight.

Polaris se ve obligado a dejar de prestar atención a su ataque. Coloca las alas junto a sus cascos delanteros en forma defensiva.

—_¡Haaa! _—La princesa, levitando un gran escudo redondo hecho de magia pura, pega de arriba abajo con toda su fuerza mental, incluso gira su cuerpo con el ataque.

Debido a tan drástica interrupción, la lluvia de balas rojas es frenada por el muro macizo de metal. Orion puede ver como múltiples abolladuras se forman una tras otra frente a él con ruidos sordos. Fue salvado justo a tiempo.

El pegaso envuelto en llamas, sale arrojado con potencia hacia el suelo cubierto de sombras. Trata de usar sus grandes alas para poder estabilizarse en medio del aire, sin embargo, no puede evitar caer de lomo. Se recupera bastante rápido. Da un paso para levantarse, pero encuentra la punta de una gran espada brillante a centímetros de su nariz.

—Ahora estás atrapado en este campo con nosotros, ¿no es verdad? —dice Twilight, con un casco alineado con el arma de dos filos hecha de magia púrpura.

—Bastante sorprendente, princesa —comenta Polaris, puede mirar de reojo a Black Star a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tiene una pata chamuscada en regeneración, también el lado derecho de su lomo y cara—. En efecto, ahora mi capacidad de volar está igual de reducida a la tuya —confirma, para tratar de hacer algo de tiempo—. Volar tan alto desde este campo sombrío hasta el punto de poder bajarme, requiere mucha fuerza física, fuerza que un pegaso no tiene de forma natural, y aunque tu extraña raza, los alicornios, tuvieran la fuerza innata de un terrestre también, tampoco sería suficiente. —Los ojos heterocromáticos del soldado, adoptan una mirada tan filosa como la de la espada de magia frente a él—. Usaste una inmensa cantidad de magia para amplificar tu fuerza física, ¿verdad?

La princesa no puede evitar soltar una mirada de impresión. Se había dado cuenta muy rápido.

Una vez hubo un poderoso guerrero Yak, revivido de una tumba en lo más alto de las montañas de Yakyakistan. Su fuerza era simplemente una locura, ¡sus pisotones parecían terremotos, capaces de sacudir las montañas y ocasionar avalanchas!, aparte, como si eso no fuera suficiente, en su enorme cornamenta oscura y curvada cual luna menguante, dos anillos de tonos jades repelían cualquier tipo de magia. «Lo único que me volverá a la tumba será la única y verdadera fuerza», decía mientras seguía su terrible camino de destrucción por todo el país nevado.

Y en efecto, fue una gran fuerza lo único capaz de detenerlo, pues el poderoso elemento de la honestidad fue quien le hizo frente en un encarnizado combate a lo largo de toda la gran cordillera nevada. Aunque tristemente, quedarse con la victoria le costó toda su energía mágica. Así, a poco más de sus trescientos años de edad, Applejack acabó como una hermosa joya naranja en medio de la nieve.

Esa historia quedó inmortalizada en uno de los cánticos tradicionales de los robustos y peludos Yaks. No obstante, debido a todos los versos dedicados a la última gran hazaña de la yegua rubia, el significado de una de las partes de la canción fue quedando en segundo plano hasta ser olvidanda con el paso de las décadas: _«…_ _Las estrellas que con valor resistieron…»_. Es una mención fugaz a la princesa de la amistad, quien logró retener un tiempo al poderoso guerrero reencarnado, con la intención de proteger una de las ciudades más pobladas de Yakyakistan y permitir que llegaran refuerzos.

Para hacer tal hazaña contra un enemigo inmune a la magia, Twilight se vio obligada a desarrollar un hechizo que, según la canción Yak, deja ver un escudo y espada.

El nombre de esta peculiar magia es [Paladín], un conjuro capaz de dividir toda la capacidad mágica del usuario en tres partes. Las primeras dos destinadas a la defensa y al ataque con energía tan sólida que deja de ser considerada mágica, y la tercera parte (la razón por la cual Twilight decide usarlo en este caso), va destinada a aumentar la fuerza física. Si bien no todos los ponis pueden usarlo, pues a veces aun los unicornios más experimentados apenas pueden generar medio escudo antes de desmayarse, su creadora puede usarlo en todo su esplendor.

—Me han contado la historia —dice la princesa, sin bajar la espada—, se lo de la guerra. Es una algo muy triste. —Agacha las orejas y pone una expresión decaída—. Pero ustedes pelearon y ganaron, y yo no estoy en su contra, si se dieran el tiempo para escuchar a mi amigo, sabrían que…

—¡Me prohibieron confiar en el ejército de la AS! —Interrumpe el unicornio detrás de la pared de metal, mientras comprueba el estado de su armadura y los recursos que le quedan—. ¡Y planeo cumplir con esa parte de mi misión sin importar qué!

Definitivamente es algo inesperado para la princesa escuchar eso. Tanto que no puede seguir con su intento de paz entre ambas partes. Y mientras trata de pensar en qué hacer, Black Star le dice con un tono burlesco:

—Ya lo escuchaste princesita, nosotros no nos llevaremos a ninguno de ustedes dos sin colocarles cadenas y unos buenos collares de supresión, pero él no quiere dejarlos hacer eso por nada del mundo. Y a decir verdad, ahora que ya conoces la historia deberías saber mejor que nadie porqué no podemos simplemente confiar en cualquier poni con cuerno.

—...

Los recuerdos de las palabras de la poni demoníaca regresan de nuevo a los pensamientos de la princesa: «Ellos llegan y arrebatan»; «Nosotros no somos monstruos como ustedes»; «solo creeré en ti cuando ya no te puedas mover». De repente, no le es muy difícil imaginar la razón por la cual estos ponis solo se calman cuando ella tiene varias cadenas encima y su magia sellada.

—Así es princesa —agrega Polaris viendo a los ojos púrpuras de Twilight—. Tanto yo como la teniente Black, y al igual que cada poni en Nautis, hemos perdido seres queridos a cascos de unicornios depredadores deseosos de incrementar su fuerza. Así que como dijo mi superior, aunque él dijera confiar en nosotros y decidiera rendirse, no dudaremos ni un instante en someterlo para colocarle ataduras. No habrá nada capaz de hacernos cambiar de opinión, ¿o acaso los conejos confiaría en un lobo hambriento solo porque les habla con lindas palabras?

Esa pregunta sacude la mente de la alicornio. «El hechizo depredador», un nombre bastante adecuado, pues cualquier unicornio con ese sencillo pero mortífero conjuro en su repertorio, aún siendo un potrillo, podría transformarse en un verdadero devorador de ponis o cualquier otro ser, una criatura diferente y peligrosa, un «enemigo natural». Esto es algo que deja a los conflictos de su época varios niveles abajo, pues en aquel entonces se levantaba algún poni unicornio malvado sediento de poder, pero también terrestres y pegasos, o cualquier otra criatura; no era la raza, era la persona. Sin embargo, al crear ese hechizo, el emperador White Wall, literalmente construyó una enorme pared de prejuicio y temor entre los equinos de forma nunca antes vista. Eso es algo aterrador.

—Entonces princesita, ¿lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas? —propone Black Star con un aura segura—. Ahora ya no tienen el factor sorpresa.

Por un lado, hay un soldado solitario que dice querer salvar el mundo, en el otro extremo se encuentran dos ponis con poderes extraordinarios, los cuales declaran ya haberlo salvado. En este futuro tan extraño, ¿en quién confiar?, para la princesa, la respuesta es tan clara como el cristal.

—¡Ese unicornio es mi amigo! —declara sin despegar los ojos del pegaso frente a ella, asegurándose de que la terrestre y Orion la pueda escuchar—. ¡Y no dejaré que se lo lleven en contra de su voluntad!

Amistad. Cuando las cosas son confusas, cuando no sabe qué hacer, cuando toda decisión parece ser incierta, es la amistad la estrella para guiarse en el firmamento. Aunque no es infalible, en estos 3000 años de vida ha comprendido que siempre es mejor apostar por ella.

—Entonces será por las malas —comenta Black mientras muestra sus colmillos en una amplia sonrisa—. Veamos que tal pegas entonces, princesa.

La sombras a su alrededor estallan, liberando un pilar oscuro y ruidoso. Twilight ve de reojo esa demostración de poder proveniente de su adversaria por unos instantes, suficiente para darle Polaris un espacio para actuar.

«Forma dos de diez, círculo de espinas»

Llamas se materializan alrededor de los dos. Varios picos de fuego salen del suelo, directo a la alicornio. Impulsada con sus patas y alas, salta fuera de la zona de ataque, un segundo después, debe levantar su escudo para frenar un intenso golpe de la poni demoníaca.

—_¡Zaz! _—debido a todo el daño de la granada transformado en fuerza bruta, el golpe sobre el pequeño escudo es endemoniadamente fuerte.

El aire vuela con una ráfaga huracanada, el suelo detrás de la yegua morada es agrietado, generando el sonido propio de un derrumbe. Sin embargo, para asombro de Polaris y Black Star, el impacto no mueve ni siquiera un centímetro a al princesa, en lugar de eso, ella guia con su casco la gran espada de magia sólida. Como hacha de verdugo, y ante su intensa mirada de ojos púrpuras, deja caer un devastador corte con una potencia igual o superior al de la terrestre oscura.

.

.

.

Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Aquí os dejo el capítulo de esta semana. Nos vemos el siguiente jueves :D


	13. Capítulo 11 - Ataque de voluntad

**Capítulo 11 **

**Ataque de voluntad**

(2)

«Princesa de la amistad» es un título bastante adecuado para esta alicornio morada. La fuerza siempre es su última opción para resolver los conflictos, e incluso cuando es forzada a combatir suele ser en defensa propia. Esto es debido a que en su basta experiencia como gobernante, ha aprendido que la violencia rara vez es el mejor camino para resolver los problemas.

Tratados de paz, alianzas y una gran cantidad de villanos reformados abundan entre sus logros. En su retiro, cuando ella viajó hasta este lejano futuro, dejó atrás una Equestria reconocida como un lugar de encuentro para todas las especies del mundo, un lugar donde la amistad podía fluir sin problemas.

No obstante, aquellos con la oportunidad (o la desgracia) de sostener un combate mano a mano contra semejante alicornio, con más de tres mil años de edad, genio de la magia y portadora del poder de los primeros elementos de la armonía, concuerdan en que Twilight Sparkle es todo menos débil, y cuando decide atacar se debe tener mucho cuidado, pues un simple descuido es suficiente para ocupar algo más que «amistad» para recuperarse.

Black Star siente su cuerno ser partido en dos. La espada de magia se abre paso por su hombro hasta reventar el suelo debajo. Si no hubiera retrocedido antes de recibir ese ataque, la hubieran partido a la mitad.

—¡Tu cuerpo es inmortal, así que no me contendré contigo!

—¡Eso no quiere decir que no duela, imbécil!

Black Star carga hacia enfrente, las sombras en su casco toman forma de una gran garra, mas antes de poder siquiera tocar a la princesa, recibe un golpe del escudo en toda la cara. Pierde uno de sus colmillos antes de ser lanzada por los aires.

«¡Dos de diez, lanza!».

Twilight percibe un ataque por la espalda. Sin girar la cabeza, coloca su escudo detrás de sí y detiene la trayectoria de una lanza hecha de llamas. Siente el viento sacudirse en su lomo debido al encuentro de ambas armas.

Cuando se emplea la telequinesis para controlar algo, entre más lejos esté el objeto, más débil se hará el control sobre él. Pero a pesar de haber varios metros de distancia entre ella y el pegaso, la lanza llameante ataca con una precisión aterradora. La princesa, mientras se mueve ágilmente por la planicie de roca, debe usar casi toda su fuerza mental para seguirle el paso a la lluvia de golpes de todas direcciones, usando tanto su espada como escudo en el bloqueo.

A la distancia, Black Star cae del hueco que dejó en una pared de la montaña. «Hace mucho que no me golpeaban tan fuerte», piensa. Pequeños guijarros caen de su lomo. Su cara aplastada y la gran cortada en su hombro comienzan a regenerar.

Orion fuerza su cuerno mientras apunta con su pata a la cueva de donde fue arrancado. Tarda un poco, pero puede atraer las tarjetas de sus dos aparatos. Con mucho cuidado las guarda en los respectivos espacios de su prótesis. Puede escuchar los estruendos del combate de armas a escasos metros de él. Mira por el borde de su muro de metal abollado, el pegaso y twilight están enteramente concentrados en su enfrentamiento, a media distancia el uno del otro. Se mueven con sus armas entre estocadas y estocada como si las estuvieran sosteniendo con sus bocas y cascos.

«No tiene su fuego cubriéndolo —piensa el soldado unicornio—, es mi oportunidad»

Su ametralladora sale de su lomo, a pesar de los continuos desplazamientos de su objetivo, está seguro de atinar los disparos con la ayuda de su interfaz. Lo fija.

Cuando va a disparar siente un fuerte tirón.

Cae de lado, y sin poder hacer nada arrastra por el suelo de tinieblas.

—Esta cosa _ela_ muy molesta —dice Black Star con la mitad de la ametralladora entre sus colmillos. La escupe como si fuera un pedazo de zanahoria podrida—. Tu amiga me dio más fuerza de la que te puedes imaginar, soldadito.

«¡Ni siquiera supe cuándo se puso detrás de mí! —Orion se levanta con cuidado, no la pierde de vista ni un segundo—. Solo me queda otra granada, y mi pistola de bajo calibre, esto será un problema, pero si logró cortar una o dos de sus extremidades podré escapar de ella».

Orion genera una cuchilla de metal pegada a su prótesis en un instante. Luego, levanta su guardia en dirección al monstruo.

«¿Vendrá de frente a mí? Tonto, será tu fin».

Black Star corre hacia el unicornio, en una de sus patas delanteras se forma un cúmulo de sombras. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al encuentro siente un dolor intenso en su pata trasera. Ve de reojo, una estaca plateada saliendo de la tierra y atraviesa su pesuña.

Debido a su poca destreza con la magia, Orion entrenó su esgrima mucho más a comparación de los demás soldados. Con la distancia tan reducida, esa pequeña distracción de la yegua oscura es todo lo que necesita para cortar sus dos patas delanteras.

Agita su espada con fuerza.

—_¡Plaz!_

Mira atónito la hoja volar en cientos de diminutos pedazos. Una cubierta de sombras sobre la piel de la terrestre cubrió el golpe.

«Es inútil soldado, se acabó»

En su mente, Black Star ya tiene a ese unicornio nuevamente estrujado entre sus sombras, ignora que todos los fragmentos de la espada rota son capturados en el aire por una rápida telequinesis de Orion. Antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, una lluvia de metralla metálica cae directo a sus ojos.

«Forma ocho de diez, dagas».

La lanza de llamas forcejeando contra la espada de Twilight se desintegra en dos partes. Un instante después, la princesa debe cubrir el ataque de una pareja de cuchillas. Su escudo y espada reciben los golpes, uno directo al lomo, el otro con intención de atacar un hombro.

«¿¡Dos armas independientes!? Su telequinesis es tan buena como la de un unicornio experto —piensa la princesa mientras mantiene la presión».

Polaris aprovecha la posición vulnerable de su oponente para saltar impulsado con sus alas y atacar con un golpe de casco.

Twilight debe sostener su cuerpo con las alas y usar ambas patas delanteras para cubrir el golpe. Su cuerpo entero es sacudido. Ese semental, a pesar de atacar principalmente a distancia, tiene una fuerza física bastante alta.

Mantienen la posición, ninguno quiere retroceder, tanto con las armas flotantes como con los cascos. En ese momento, tan cerca el uno del otro, la princesa percibe la poderosa magia proveniente del traje del pegaso. Primero son como pequeños hormigueos en su lomo y cuerno, los cuales rápidamente pasan a ser potentes chispazos en su magia.

«¡Él tiene mis reliquias! —dice para sí, sobre saltadas—. Chicas, espérenme, iré por ustedes».

«Ocho de diez, escopeta».

Polaris dispara una ráfaga de diminutas balas de fuego. La princesa alcanza a girarse, pero la mayoría de su pata izquierda recibe algunos proyectiles. Hace distancia de inmediato. Termina sobre sus ancas, sostiene su extremidad ensangrentada con una expresión de dolor. El corazón le late aprisa y los párpados empiezan a pesarle.

Polaris remataría de inmediato si no fuera porque debe descansar unos instantes. Su fuego es producido por su sangre, y aunque su cuerpo transformado puede regenerar el líquido vital mucho más rápido a comparación de un cuerpo ordinario, usar tantas formas de su fuego en un corto periodo de tiempo es algo que puede llegar a producir mareos y debilidad, en especial con la escopeta.

«La sangre que le inyecté es suficiente para tumbar a varias docenas de ponis —piensa mientras un pequeño mareo desaparece—. Se acabó, no durará mucho».

Ve la espada de magia ser levantada con pesadez. Se prepara para recibir alguna especie de ataque final antes de verla desmayada. El arma es blandida, pero no contra él, en lugar de eso la ve enterrada en una de las patas traseras de la princesa.

—_¡Aaah! _

La saca en un solo movimiento, no es una herida muy profunda.

—Usaste el dolor para alejar el sueño —comenta Polaris mientras camina hacia ella—, si te hubiera dado con toda mi escopeta ni eso te hubiera salvado. —El fuego vuelve a cubrirlo—. Princesa Twilight, usted no ha cometido ningún crimen grave aún. Baje sus armas y ríndase, no deseo continuar con este combate, aparte, su compañero ya ha sido capturado.

Twilight voltea de reojo. Una gran garra de sombras presiona a Orion contra el suelo. El soldado trata de liberarse, pero es como tratar de mover una montaña solo con fuerza de voluntad.

—Tranquilo, _tranquilooooo_ —comenta Black Star. Uno de sus ojos aún se está regenerando del daño por esquirlas de metal—. En cuanto nos desocupemos te podremos un lindo collar de supresión.

Hace más presión con su garra hasta generar algunas grietas en el suelo. El soldado suelta un grito ahogado debido a sus pulmones estrujados, la tensión en sus extremidades sede y deja caer la cabeza al suelo. No puede luchar más.

«Ella… fue muy rápida y precisa a pesar de estar ciega —piensa entre respiros—. Interfaz, quita los limitadores, situación de riesgo extrema, inyecta la carga más grande tolerada por el cuerpo de psyco»

La droga para potenciar las capacidades de los unicornios no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Más de uno ha muerto debido a sobre exigir su cuerpo gastando magia mucho más allá de sus límites, por ello, el programa en la prótesis de Orion está obligado a pedir confirmación antes de efectuar una locura así.

Aparece la ventana en su interfaz ocular, él, sin duda alguna va a confirmar. No obstante, sentir como la garra de sombras deja de estrujarlo tan fuerte, le hace esperar un poco. Entonces, de un momento a otro su atención es completamente robada, al igual que la de Black Star y Polaris.

Hay un brillo que opaca al del sol. Se trata de la espada de la princesa, todo ese cúmulo de magia se está transformando en una bola comprimida de energía inestable.

—¿¡Qué demonios piensa hacer!? —dice la poni oscura en voz alta—. ¡Polaris, sea lo que sea hazla caer al suelo antes de que termine de preparar ese hechizo!

El pegaso de fuego también sabe que no es nada bueno lo que está por pasar. Se impulsa con sus alas, al ir hacia el oponente el Campo de furia amplifica su velocidad haciéndolo ver como una línea roja.

Aparece detrás de la princesa.

—¡Bam!

El escudo de magia pura lo arroja con una fuerza abrumadora. Da unas vueltas en el aire hasta lograr estabilizarse, de inmediato arroja una lluvia de plumas incandescentes a máxima velocidad y potencia.

La bola de energía flotando a escasos centímetros del casco de la princesa se comprime aún más y suelta una gran cantidad de chispazos. Entonces cae la lluvia de balas sobre ella.

Polaris está atónito. Todas las balas fueron recibidas por un escudo en forma de esfera.

«Una telequinesis, una conjuración y una barrera al mismo tiempo —piensa mientras levanta la pata delantera—, nunca antes había visto a un unicornio tan talentoso. Será mejor que la neutralice cuanto antes. Dos de diez, lanza»

Black Star también avanza para ir a la ofensiva. Pero un muro de metal interrumpe su carrera.

—¡Twilight, sea lo que sea que vas a hacer date prisa! —grita Orion.

Black Star destroza el muro sin esfuerzo. Al mismo tiempo, la lanza de polaris se forma delante de su casco, es más grande y brillante a comparación de la anterior.

La arroja con una increíble potencia, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

—_¿No te parece sorprendente? Es el hechizo que usé contra el gran dragón de piedra. Acumulo granes cantidades de magia en un solo punto, y lo libero en vibraciones específicas. Es muy bueno para destruir cosas._

—_Bueno, sí, me parece impresionante. Peeeero*… ¿no te parece un poco peligroso, Starlight? ¿Qué tal si hay criaturas cerca?_

—_Pff*, no te preocupes por eso Twilight, lo tengo cubierto. ¿Quieres aprender a hacerlo?_

—_¿Cubierto?, a ver, cuéntame más… _

—_¡Aaah!_

Twilight deja caer la bola de energía mágica hacia el suelo, entonces todo explota.

La lanza de llamas es barrida por la onda expansiva, así mismo, la ladera entera de la montaña flotante sale volando por los aires en forma de cientos de rocas y polvo. Pero todos los ponis, aunque son llevados como si una gran ola del mar embravecido los arrastrara, no sienten más daño que eso.

[Ataque de voluntad] un hechizo diseñado para erradicar armas y fortalezas sin afectar a los seres vivos. En esta ocasión, Twilight le imprimió tanta fuerza que fue capaz de destrozar toda el área donde estaba activo el Campo de furia.

«¿¡Dónde, dónde están!?» La yegua demonio, mientras cae, no puede ver casi nada en medio de todos los escombros a su alrededor.

—¡Teniente! —Polaris emerge de entre el mar de polvo. Ella se sostiene de sus patas traseras usando sus sombras—. ¡Twilight aún tiene parte de mi sangre corriendo por sus venas!

—¡Entonces ya sabes qué hacer! ¡La regresaré a tierra!

El pegaso da un gran giro en el aire, toma vuelo y, usando todo el impulso de la inercia, arroja a su compañera por los aires en medio de todos los pedazos de montaña cayendo.

—¿¡Dónde están las corrientes de aire!? —pregunta la princesa, mientras sostiene con sus cascos al maltrecho soldado unicornio.

—Sube… _cof cof_, sube más hasta que sobrepases las nubes. Ahí podré decirte a dónde ir.

Twilight obedece de inmediato. Le gustaría llevar a su compañero de una forma más cómoda, pero a duras penas pudo tomarlo cuando la explosión sacudió todos sus alrededores.

Ve las nubes cerca, va a vuelo firme hasta que una gran roca envuelta en negrura le pega por la espalda.

—_¡Crac!_

Sus pupilas se vuelven pequeñas, suelta un grito ahogado, mientras la roca se fragmenta en su lomo. El escudo del hechizo Paladín desaparece de golpe.

—Objetivo interceptado —comenta Black Star. Usa las sombras de su larga melena para generar una especie de paracaídas.

Twilight no puede respirar. Cae de espaldas y el dolor invade todo su cuerpo, luego de usar tanta magia tan seguido apenas si le dio tiempo para proteger un poco su cuerpo de ese cañonazo de piedra. Quiere volver a estabilizar sus alas, pero cada vez cae más rápido.

Orion, también en plena caída libre, confirma la orden de psyco. Entonces algo hace _clic _dentro de su cabeza. Su pupila dilata. Siente un trueno atravesara su cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Caer a gran velocidad ya no es lo que le acelera el corazón.

«¿Dónde estás, Orion, dónde?». La princesa ve de reojo a sus alrededores, pero sin importar cuanto gire la mirada no localiza al soldado.

Todavía le cuesta respirar un poco, sigue cayendo. Quiere usar la telequinesis para ir amortiguando la caída poco a poco, porque a esa velocidad atraparse para frenar de golpe puede ser tan peligroso como chocar directamente contra el suelo; cosa imposible de hacer si no encuentra a Orion antes.

Poco sabe la princesa que ya la encontraron a ella.

Su cuerpo deja de caer sin control de un momento a otro, ahora parece una cometa llevada por la briza. Tiene el pelaje cubierto por una delgada capa de luz color cian. Lleva la vista hacia arriba, hacia la fuente de ese potente poder sujetándola, ahí es donde ve a Orion.

Está por encima de ella, se sujeta así mismo con su telequinesis así como a la princesa. Hacer eso no es para nada fácil, pero sin su limitador mágico, puede hacerlo sin problema.

Terminan por caer en las aguas del río brillante, algunas rocas de la explosión llueven a su alrededor. La princesa siente el líquido solo un poco más denso a comparación del agua. No es respirable, por lo cual crea una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza. Orion hace lo mismo.

Nadan varios metros hacia el fondo, lejos de los escombros cayendo y con suerte de los dos soldados persiguiéndolos.

«¿Twilight, me escuchas?», habla Orion a la mente de la princesa.

«Sí, fuerte y claro»

«¿Cómo te encuentras?»

La princesa se registra, un par de peces metálicos pasan nadando a toda prisa a su lado.

«Tengo algunos daños en la pata derecha y creo que astilladuras en los huesos de las alas, pero nada grave»

«Yo tengo dos costillas rotas y sufrí una contusión, el resto lo desconozco porque la dosis de psyco me impide sentir dolor. Puedo aguantar algunas horas más antes de percibir del todo mis daños. Esos dos monstruos nos estarán esperando allá afuera, ¿alguna forma de perderlos?»

«Aparecieron afuera de la cueva —dice mientras pone expresión pensativa—, y aun entre toda la destrucción que generé con mi hechizo pudieron derribarme… seguro deben tener algún medio aparte del rastreador para dar con nosotros. No tiene caso escapar de momento. Ayúdame a alcanzar mis reliquias».

«¿Qué es eso?»

La princesa genera la pequeña imagen con su magia de las cinco joyas.

«Las tiene ese pegaso dentro de su traje. Son los regalos de despedida de mis 5 mejores amigas, y también armas muy poderosas. —apunta con su casco al ornamento para el ala—. Si pongo mis cascos sobre esta joya en específico, puedo escapar contigo sin problemas a donde sea».

Orion mira con atención la imagen, memoriza su forma, pero mientras hace eso ve una enorme sombra detrás de la princesa. Levanta la vista por reflejo, solo para encontrarse frente a los gigantes ojos brillantes de una bestia.

«¿Cuándo llegó esa cosa?» pregunta Orion, estupefacto.

«¿Qué cosa?» dice la princesa, sin sentir ni un poco la nueva presencia.

El soldado apunta con repetidos movimientos de su casco hacia enfrente. Twilight gira la cabeza. Unas grandes fauces se abren delante de ella, mostrando un intrincado sistema biónico de dientes afilados y engranajes que forman un cañón de plasma al fondo. Un segundo después, el potentísimo rugido del monstruo sacude a ambos unicornios al tiempo que mueve las aguas tan fuerte como una explosión.


	14. Capítulo 12 - Confía en mí

**Capítulo 12 - Confía en mí**

—¿¡Cuánto tiempo más puedes seguir ubicando a Twilight!? —pregunta Black Star.

Ambos ponis corren montaña abajo, en dirección al río, por un camino donde aún llueven rocas desprendidas de la montaña flotante.

—Unos 30 segundos más aproximadamente. Ella es bastante resistente a mi sangre.

Cuando llegan a la orilla del canal brillante, miran a los alrededores en busca de los dos unicornios. Nada, todo está quieto, demasiado, y tampoco parece haber indicios de movimiento debajo del agua.

Los soldados no lo saben, pero los animales alrededor de esa zona no escaparon durante toda la destrucción ocasionada por el hechizo de Twilight, sino mucho antes.

—Los buscaré en el combustible orgánico —comenta la poni oscura, un segundo antes de saltar al río.

Polaris, por su parte, permanece en la orilla. Varias de sus plumas llameantes flotan a su alrededor, listas para atacar a cualquier fugitivo que intente salir de las aguas.

Pasan algunos segundos de completo silencio, hasta que una amplia sección del combustible comienza a burbujear de repente. Eso extraña al pegaso, el cual, alerta, se alza un poco del suelo, de ese modo puede ver una enorme sombra debajo del cauce del río. Un segundo después…

—_¡Splash!_

La princesa Twilight sale arrojada del agua junto a Orion y Black Star. Detrás de ellos una serpiente emerge. La criatura es ancha, a pesar de estar parcialmente hundida logra levantar la cabeza más alto que la copa de los árboles. El combustible orgánico cae de su piel recubierta de escamas metálicas, y de sus grandes fauces estalla un rugido ensordecedor.

Orion aparece con un destello al lado del río. Apenas si logró teletransportarse en medio de todo el disturbio.

«¿Qué hace un basiflejo aquí?», piensa, confundido.

Por desgracia para él, su magia ha llamado la atención de la criatura, la cual no tarda en reptar a toda velocidad directo hacia su posición, mostrando los colmillos mientras arremolina las aguas con su inmenso cuerpo.

El soldado desaparece de nuevo, sin embargo, en cuanto reaparece algunas decenas de metros a la distancia, ve a la bestia todavía en dirección a él.

«¿¡Predijo la ruta de mi hechizo!?».

A pesar de tener la dosis de psyco activa, tres teletransportaciones en un espacio tan reducido de tiempo son imposibles para él. Intenta escapar a trote, pero no lo logrará a tiempo, tan solo debe voltear a ver a la criatura cada vez más cerca para darse cuenta de eso.

Su última opción es su hechizo para transformar tierra en metal, no obstante, en el momento en el que va a usarlo, ve una bola de fuego precipitarse hacia la serpiente metálica.

La explosión de las llamas derriba al basiflejo y destroza los árboles a su alrededor. Aunque Orion se encuentra lejos del límite del fuego, debe crear un muro grisáceo para evitar recibir golpes de pedazos de ramas y rocas arrojados por la fuerza expansiva.

«Y pensar que nos cubrimos de uno de esos ataques —comenta para sí, al tiempo que escucha golpe tras golpe contra la pared de metal—, creo que no usó su máxima potencia cuando nos atacó a nosotros».

—¡Orion, cuidado!

Twilight aterriza detrás del soldado e inmediatamente conjura un campo de protección. En cuanto la barrera mágica aparece, decenas de plumas en llamas chocan con ella.

—Princesa, deja de interponerte en nuestro camino —reclama Polaris, volando no muy lejos de ellos—. Si capturamos a ese unicornio podríamos obtener información para salvar muchas vidas.

Twilight no tiene la oportunidad de contestar, porque el rugido del basiflejo le hace volver la mirada junto a los otros dos ponis.

—Esa cosa —piensa el pegaso en voz alta—, logró recuperarse muy rápido de mi ataque.

El monstruo se levanta en medio del suelo quemado. Con una interfaz biorgánica en su visión rastrea la fuente del sorpresivo ataque explosivo. En cuanto logra fijar al soldado en llamas en el centro de una serie de mirillas, sus ojos azules cambian a un rojo intenso. Abre la boca, dejando ver los engranajes sacar el cañón del fondo de su garganta. Con pequeñas explosiones, llamas tan rojas y brillantes como las de Polaris salen por debajo de sus escamas, desde la punta de la cola hasta sus fauces y entonces ¡dispara!

Su rayo rojizo es tan rápido que apenas si le da tiempo a Polaris de poner su esfera antes de ser golpeado de lleno. Twilight y Orion quedan pasmados al ver pasar el devastador ataque, capaz de dibujar una línea en el cielo y partir las nubes, hasta estrellarse contra una montaña flotante a la distancia.

—¿¡Q-qué clase de animal es ese!? —Twilight mira estupefacta el agujero que quedó entre los árboles: es un círculo perfecto, con puntos al rojo vivo en las partes de madera carbonizada.

—Es un basiflejo. Pertenece al grupo de las criaturas que te conté que es mejor no molestar. Pero no lo entiendo, ellos viven en la fuente del combustible orgánico, este está muy lejos de su hábitat.

—¿Y qué hay de Polaris?... ¿Estará bien?

—¿Que si está bien? —Al soldado se le hace raro pensar en el bienestar de sus enemigos—. No te preocupes, no creo que esté muerto, los SCW son muy resistentes. Aparte, Twilight, de momento nosotros tenemos nuestro propios problemas. Mira.

La princesa dirige la vista hacia donde apunta el casco de Orion, solo para mirar la cabeza de la serpiente metálica voltear hacia ellos. Gruesas líneas de humo salen de su boca y de debajo de sus escamas.

—Quédate detrás de mí Orion, si nos dispara me teletransportaré contigo.

—No nos atacará con su rayo, no sin recibir energía para usarla como materia prima antes —explica el unicornio—. Ya sea magia, o en este caso, el fuego de ese pegaso, sin alguna fuente de poder esa criatura no puede cargar ese ataque.

—O sea que si no le disparo con nada, ¿él no me podrá lanzar ese rayo?

—Exacto. También debe descansar un poco luego de usarlo.

—Eso explica porqué no nos está persiguiendo. —Twilight deja de cargar magia en su cuerno y voltea a ver de reojo al soldado—. Tenemos que darnos prisa y encontrar a Polaris. Mis reliquias aún deben estar en su traje.

—¿Puedes distraerlo?

—Sin la amenaza de ese rayo no creo tener problemas para hacerlo.

—Entonces déjame la búsqueda del pegaso, con mi prótesis ocular podré hacerlo sin problema. —Orion comienza a correr hacia los árboles—. ¡Te aviso por enlace mental si lo encuentro! ¡Trata de usar hechizos para atraerlo, la magia le llama la atención!

El gran depredador, al ver el soldado en fuga, se abalanza para darle caza, pero de inmediato distrae su atención debido al espectáculo de luces producido por el cuerno de Twilight.

—¡Ey, monstruo! ¡Aquí estoy! —La princesa en lo alto del cielo mueve el casco de un lado a otro. Luego, arruga la expresión cuando ve a esa inmensa cosa levantarse del suelo para reptar en el aire directo hacia ella.

«¡Orion, no me dijiste que podía volar!».

En alguna otra parte del Subbosque de Metal, Polaris sale de un cráter en el suelo, y se arrastra un poco hasta terminar bocarriba.

—Nunca pensé que esa cosa pudiera hacer algo como eso —masculla.

Tose un par de veces con el casco frente al hocico y siente una cálida humedad en su pelaje. Al revisar, descubre que ha sangrado por la boca. La mancha roja sobre su pata, al entrar en contacto con el aire, no tarda en prender en llamas.

«Me alcanzó a hacer un poco de daño interno —piensa mientras ve disiparse el pequeño fuego sobre su pezuña—, si no hubiera puesto mi esfera, en verdad hubiera salido muy mal herido de ese ataque».

Observa las numerosas llamaradas a su alrededor, estás fueron ocasionadas por el potente rayo que lo arrojó hasta ese lugar. Se extinguen rápido, una a una, como velas al aire libre. En ese simple hecho, Polaris descubre algo inquietante.

Se levanta del suelo, aún debilitado. Galopa hasta una de las llamas extintas del ataque del monstruo. El residuo que dejó sobre la tierra es una cubierta rojiza oscura, exactamente el mismo color al residuo en su pata. Remueve un poco el suelo con la pezuña; la consistencia, la textura, incluso el olor, son exactamente iguales a los residuos que deja su fuego.

«El rayo de esa cosa fue capaz de copiar la composición de mis llamas. Oh no... —Su armadura de fuego vuelve a cubrir su torso y alas—. Si puede hacerlo con cualquier tipo de ataque esto la pone en peligro. Debo recuperarme rápido».

Twilight esquiva unas fauces tan grandes como para comerla entera de una sola mordida, acto seguido, evita un colaso cubierto de escamas afiladas con una maniobra ascendente. Aunque el monstruo puede sostenerse en el aire sin problemas, le cuesta hacer maniobras complejas, ella aprovecha eso de la mejor forma que puede. Sin embargo, en medio de todo el vaivén en el cielo, un árbol envuelto en sombras golpea a la serpiente justo en la cara. El choque destroza el tronco al instante y sacude a todo el basiflejo.

La princesa ve en dirección de donde vino el lanzamiento. Black Star está ahí, furiosa por lo que le hicieron a su subordinado.

«Qué estás esperando, estúpido monstruo, ¡golpéame!».

La serpiente metálica ignora por completo a Twilight, y se desplaza hacia el pequeño punto de energía negra que ve en el suelo. Gira sobre sí y azota su cola contra su nuevo enemigo.

—_¡Plaz!_

La poni recibe el golpe de lleno, un golpe tan fuerte como para inclinar los árboles alrededor y hundir el terreno.

—¡Black! —lamenta la princesa, a pesar de saber de su inmortalidad, no puede evitar sentirse preocupada.

El monstruo retrae su cola, pasándola cual escoba sobre el lugar que acaba de machacar con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando trata de volver a emprender el vuelo, algo le ancla al lugar. Gira la cabeza. Hay una garra de sombras sujetando la punta de su cola.

De un charco oscuro, la mitad superior de Black Star emerge al tiempo que da un grito demoníaco. El resto de su cuerpo resintió todo ese ataque hasta el punto de ser pulverizado, en otras palabras, esa inconmensurable cantidad de daño físico ahora corre por su ser en forma de sombras, esperando a ser usadas con una ira inmensa.

—_¡Aaaahh!_

—Dulce Celestia…

Twilight no puede creer lo que ve: el gigantesco basiflejo es arrastrado por la garra de sombras, y a pesar de sus continuos forcejeos y quejidos lo arrojan contra el suelo de un solo movimiento.

El bosque vuelve a ser castigado, pero ahora por el cuerpo de la serpiente de metal abriendo una brecha entre los árboles mientras levanta un alud de tierra. Luego de todo el escándalo, un gemido de dolor sale de la criatura. Su cabeza quedó a la orilla del río de combustible.

Black Star se dispone a rematar a su oponente. Corre por el recién formado camino de tierra, las sombras viajan de su melena hacia su casco. Va a disparar un potente ataque de oscuridad cuando Twilight se interpone de repente.

—¡Espera! —le dice, abre sus cascos y alas—. Creo que ya no puede moverse.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Me dirás que ahora aparte de princesita eres defensora de los animalitos? Esa cosa es peligrosa, y al parecer si entramos en su territorio no nos dejará de perseguir.

—Pero parece que está sufriendo…

—No me importa. Por poco mata a mi amigo... aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien, mejor no te quites. —La poni levanta su casco envuelto en sombras danzantes, entonces, con su voz distorsionada, grita—: ¡Me vendría bien acabar con dos molestias de un solo tiro!

Un potente rugido interrumpe la escena. Ambas yeguas sienten un escalofrío. De repente, un segundo basiflejo emerge con fuerza del combustible y arremete contra ellas.

La princesa desaparece del trayecto de la nueva bestia. La poni demoníaca en cambio decide «tomar al yak por los cuernos». Con dos garras de sombras atrapa las mandíbulas de la nueva serpiente metálica. Forcejea con ella a pesar de que la criatura es cientos de veces más grande. Sus patas traseras hacen surcos en la tierra, grita, siente cómo se le rompen varios huesos, pero a pesar de todo logra detener la potente embestida.

Lanza al basiflejo hacia un lado y, con sus sombras restantes, dispara un enorme flujo de poder oscuro, enterrando varias decenas de metros a la bestia en el bosque. Cuando el poderoso ataque termina, todo queda callado, como si el cañonazo de sombras hubiera sido la nota final de una intensa sinfonía.

—¡Aah! ¿¡De dónde salen esas cosas!? —suelta la teniente mientras da un pisotón.

Se soba un hombro con expresión adolorida. A pesar de no tener sus fracturas por completo regeneradas, comienza a caminar en dirección contraria al basiflejo derribado. Tiene más ganas que nunca de aprisionar a los fugitivos para largarse de una buena vez de ese extraño lugar, y sobre todo, desea ver si Polaris se encuentra bien.

El Subbosque de Metal es un territorio que perdieron los unicornios durante la guerra mundial. Por ello, Orion tiene un conocimiento más amplio de la zona, y Black Star, aunque sabe lo peligroso del lugar, y vio el rayo de energía cubrir a su subordinado minutos antes, desconoce la habilidad de los basiflejos de generar su disparo tomando como base la energía usada para dañarlos. Ignora cuánto poder le ha dado a esa criatura tirada a sus espaldas con su último ataque de sombras.

El segundo basiflejo abre los ojos. Sus pupilas cambian de azul a un negro azabache, señal de que ha asimilado la nueva energía.

—No necesitó mi ayuda —comenta la princesa, aliviada de ver a la poni oscura salir airosa del fuerte enfrentamiento.

«¡Twilight! —escucha dentro de su cabeza—. Localicé al pegaso».

«Genial, ¿dónde está?».

«Va hacia ti, muy rápido».

La alicornio deja escapar una mirada de impresión. Examina sus alrededores. Puede ver a Polaris, pero solo por unos instantes, ya que, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, pasa por debajo de ella como una estela roja incandescente.

«¡Qué velos!».

Extrañada, sigue su trayectoria, y al mirar hacia dónde se dirige nota algo que la deja helada: el basiflejo apenas si está levantado del suelo, pero tiene el cañon alzado entre sus fauces. Las palabras de Orion vuelven a su mente, «no nos atacará con su rayo, no sin recibir energía para usarla como materia prima antes». Al parecer, la sombras de Black Star no son la excepción a esa regla mortal.

Pequeñas explosiones oscuras comienzan debajo de las escamas en la punta de la cola del monstruo, van en dirección a su boca, en dirección al cañón. La princesa va a teletransportarse para poder rescatar a la teniente, pero es demasiado tarde, porque antes siquiera de poder cargar el hechizo, el potentísimo rayo negro es disparado.

—_Lo siento, pero ¿quién es usted?_

—_Mi nombre es Polaris, número de identificación P-234. Quiero hablar con el oficial al mando._

_En la puerta de una unidad de información móvil, una soldado pegaso teclea en un holograma frente a ella._

—_Lo siento pero… —Por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión, se siente nerviosa ante este desconocido—, no puede pedir una audiencia con nuestro general, usted es un simple soldado raso._

—_¡Impresionante, has llegado bastante rápido! —exclama alguien ajeno a la conversación._

_Ambos soldados, una vez notan al poni que habló, saludan con un casco en la frente._

—_¡S-Su excelencia, general Master_ _Cyclone! —dice la pegaso con sumo respeto._

—_Descansen —Ordena el general. Se trata de un pegaso de mediana edad. En el rostro tiene una cicatriz que atraviesa sus labios y llega hasta parte de la nariz._

—_No te preocupes por este recluta, señorita Emerald —comenta—, no me quitara mucho tiempo, yo no soy el poni al que viene a buscar a fin de cuentas —Acomoda sus gafas mientras mira con detenimiento al joven Polaris, puede notar su ansiedad a pesar de que la esconde muy bien. Con una de sus alas le levanta la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos, y con tono comprensivo, le dice—: Ella está fuera del campamento, por el extremo norte. Descuida, no morirá. Peleó con valentía y honor, es una gran soldado._

_Luego de hacer un saludo apresurado, el soldado se va volando a prisa del lugar, dejando a la pegaso del puesto de información bastante confusa, preguntándose por qué ese soldado de rango tan bajo parece tener tan buena relación con el supremo general._

_Polaris sobrevuela el mar de vehículos y carpas puestos en la planicie de un valle, algunas luces están siendo encendidas debido al sol casi inexistente en el horizonte. Pasados unos minutos, fuera de los límites del campamento, por fin encuentra a Black Star en un pequeño lago._

_Aterriza a la orilla del agua cristalina. La yegua, de espaldas a él, desenreda su melena sentada en una roca; limpia diligentemente su cuerpo lleno de barro, hojas y sangre._

—_Supongo que viniste a mirar si es verdad, ¿no? —dice Black Star, sin dirigirle la mirada._

_El pegaso a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos le cuesta creerlo. No sabía siquiera que eso fuera posible._

_Alguien ha herido al Demonio negro._

—_¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunta._

_Black Star suspira, ve de reojo la profunda laceración engrapada en su pata. No se regenera. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía tener una herida así._

—_Descuida. El capitán dijo que me pueden quitar la cicatriz, así el enemigo no sabrá que es posible lastimarme._

—_¿Cómo ocurrió? —Poco a poco, el pegaso camina en las aguas hasta acabar al lado de la terrestre._

—_¿Tanto quieres saberlo?..._

_La yegua aprieta los dientes. Golpea el borde de la roca donde está sentada con su pata herida, destrozandolo con facilidad. No le gusta para nada sentirse vulnerable._

—_Solo te lo diré porque_ _tienes mi máxima confianza,_ _Polaris. Al principio hasta yo creí ser totalmente inmortal, pero cuando terminé el contrato con el tonto de Daeris, me advirtió que lo único capaz de lastimarme será mi mismo poder… si me enfrento algún oponente capaz de usar mis sombras contra mí, me podrá hacer daño._

_»El estúpido unicornio que me hizo esto ni siquiera era especialmente fuerte. —Su rostro esboza una sonrisa irónica al rememorar el corto combate—. A pesar de eso tenía una arma capaz de guardar parte de la energía del enemigo para usarla en sus ataques._

_»Durante la pelea logró capturar algunas de mis sombras e hizo una cuchilla con ellas. Pero no te preocupes, está herida fue mi culpa por ser tan confiada, me aseguraré de no volver a ser lastimada._

_La terrestre esconde su pata dañada detrás de sí, solo verla le hace sentirse tonta._

—_Black Star, debiste decirme desde que nos pusieron juntos que tienes una debilidad así._

—_¿Ahora tú también me vas a regañar como_ _Cyclone? No soy una niña, pegaso. Por ser algo tan importante, debo mantener el secreto a la mayor cantidad de ponis posible, por eso no te lo cont…_

_Una sensación cálida y agradable en la zona de su herida interrumpe sus palabras. Se encoge de hombros mientras exhala con alivio. Una de las plumas de Polaris danza tocando su piel engrapada; el dolor desaparece poco a poco._

—_¿Mejor?_

—_Sí… gracias,_

—_Black, tú y yo somos un equipo, debemos cubrirnos las espaldas. Pero si no sé cuáles son tus debilidades, no sé de qué debo protegerte. Por favor, te lo pido, confía en mí para cuidarte._

_Ve de reojo la expresión seria en el rostro de Polaris, y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Que alguien le dirija esas dulces palabras le es tan irónico; después de todo El Demonio Negro no se cansa, resiste cualquier dolor, El Demonio Negro es inmortal, siempre se levanta de cualquier ataque más fuerte que antes, es un ser que en batalla parece salido de las más profundas pesadillas de sus enemigos, ¿y en serio alguien le está diciendo que quiere cuidarla?_

_Sí, Polaris es el tipo de poni que diría algo como eso, Black Star lo sabe._

_Tras un largo suspiro, le dirige una cálida sonrisa a ese pegaso sentado a su lado, y con una suave voz, que no ha usado con ningún otro poni en todo lo que lleva en el ejército, le dice:_

—_Está bien. Sé que puedo confiar en ti._

_Y ella nunca se arrepintió de decir esas palabras._

Tal y como con el rayo carmesí del primer basiflejo, este es igual de destructivo y rápido. Black Star apenas si lo percibe. No podrá esquivarlo y peor aún, no sabe que ese ataque es mortal para ella. No obstante, Polaris sí lo sabe, así que cuando logra llegar antes que el disparo, empuja a su compañera.

La terrestre es tomada por sorpresa, al principio piensa en un ataque, hasta que, por una fracción de segundo, alcanza a ver de reojo al pegaso en llamas ser arrollado sin piedad por el potentísimo rayo oscuro. En ese momento, una horrible sensación de pesadez azota el corazón de la teniente.

A pesar de cubrir su cuerpo con sus alas reforzadas por su armadura de fuego, el pegaso siente su ropa ser completamente desgarrada al instante. Mientras sale arrojado por los aires en medio del flujo de sombras, su cuerpo entero reciente los golpes de la tremenda fuerza de impacto. Lo último que puede ver, antes de perder el conocimiento y comenzar a caer con el cuerpo entumecido, son los brillos de las cinco joyas de la princesa alejarse cada vez más y más de él.

Los SCW son muy fuertes, pero siguen siendo seres vivos, siguen siendo de carne, siguen teniendo sangre, pueden morir de una u otra forma. Pero a diferencia de todas las creaturas del mundo, ellos tienen dos almas dentro de sus cuerpos: la propia y la de la creatura con la que han formado su contrato, aquella que a cambio de un precio les da las habilidades sobrenaturales. En el caso de este pegaso, es el espíritu de un fénix ancestral el que le da su fuerza. Este fénix, llamado Gold, perdió su capacidad para reencarnar hace mucho tiempo. Él murió junto a su dueña, siempre a su lado cuidándola hasta el final, y con su nuevo dueño, no será diferente.

Desde dentro de la cabeza de Polaris, el graznido del ave legendaria resuena, haciendo al pegaso despertar con un fuerte resoplido.

«¿Ddón... dónde estoy? —Ve borroso, siente el sabor de su sangre en el hocico y sus pensamientos son una bruma de eventos borrosos, mas, poco a poco, comienzan a hilar sus pensamientos de nuevo—. Es verdad… yo la empujé… sí, llegué a tiempo».

Trata de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le responde. Un punzante dolor estalla en su estómago y ambas patas traseras. Da un grito ahogado, entonces su cuerpo enciende las alarmas una tras otra. De repente todo duele, y su vista se aclara.

Está bocabajo, puede ver el charco de sangre a su alrededor generando algunas pequeñas llamaradas. Tanto líquido vital derramado sería el fin para cualquier pegaso, pero como su cuerpo puede generar sangre más rápido a comparación de uno normal, puede resistir la anemia de momento.

Tiene la pata derecha fracturada, llena de quemaduras junto con laceraciones, también ha perdido un tercio de un ala y ya no siente la otra; no se le hace difícil imaginar cómo está el resto de su cuerpo.

Un crujido roba su atención. La vegetación alrededor está parcialmente destruida por el ataque del monstruo. La fuente del ruido es un árbol a su lado, el cual tiene parte de su tronco a medio destruir; vuelve a crujir, presa de su propio peso, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia él.

Sabé que en cualquier momento será aplastado. En otras circunstancias, algo como eso no sería un problema, pero en su estado actual, puede tratarse de un golpe fatal.

«Muévete... ¡muévete!».

Los tronidos de la madera se disparan cuando el gran tronco por fin cede. No le queda otra opción más que usar alguna de las formas de su fuego a pesar de sus heridas. Pero al momento de preparar la habilidad, deja de escuchar la madera crujir. Adolorido, se esfuerza en levantar la mirada otra vez. El ancho árbol está siendo sostenido por una poderosa telequinesis.

Mientras el tronco es puesto de lado escucha el batir de alas por encima de él. Las patas de Twilight aparecen en su rango de visión, nota las tenues líneas de los grilletes sobre su pelaje, y la sangre de varias pequeñas heridas en las patas delanteras, algunas debido al ataque de su escopeta hace algunos minutos.

—_No no no…_ —susurra la princesa—. Polaris, si puedes oírme di algo.

—¿Por qué... no apro-vechas para rematarme? I-incluso... si hubieras deja a-l árbol…

—Ya, ya, no te esfuerces tanto, te pondrás mejor, aguanta.

En la mente de Polaris, la idea de un unicornio tan poderoso desperdiciando tal oportunidad de acabar con él es chocante, y la respuesta de Twilight no hace sino impresionarlo aún más.

La princesa lo examina a detalle, no se requiere ser un genio en medicina para saber que este soldado tiene suerte de estar vivo. Con extremisimo cuidado, usa su magia para ponerlo bocarriba, no puede evitar arrugar la expresión cuando lo oye ahogar gritos de dolor.

Logra aminorar un poco la hemorragia. Desgraciadamente, pasados unos momentos, termina de comprobar que los hechizos convencionales de sanación no funcionarán.

«Lo único que puede ayudar aquí son mis reliquias», piensa. Luego de ver la ropa destrozada del pegaso, no es difícil imaginar dónde estarán las joyas.

—Polaris, aguanta un poco más por favor —dice, preocupada—, iré por algo para salvarte.

La respuesta del soldado es utilizar una de sus habilidades espirituales: «Seis de diez… Punto Rojo». De las diez formas de su fuego, Punto Rojo es la que gasta menos sangre, porque a diferencia de las demás esta no está destinada a infligir daño.

La princesa ve una pequeña bola de fuego salir del líquido vital derramado del pegaso e ir en dirección al cielo. Explota en un potente destello escarlata similar a una bengala.

—No deberías usar tus habilidades en ese estado —comenta la princesa, mirando el brillo en el cielo.

—No quiero irme… sin hablar con ella antes —contesta el soldado.

Tanto la alicornio como el pegaso, comprenden que decir «te pondrás mejor», fue algo demasiado optimista, la realidad es que no le queda mucho tiempo. A pesar de eso, Twilight, con total convicción en su voz, le asegura:

—No dejaré que vayas a ningún sitio, lo prometo.

Se va volando a toda velocidad. Recorre el camino de destrucción dejado por el ataque del basiflejo, con su cuerno como rastreador no se le hace difícil localizar las reliquias desperdigadas entre los árboles y arbustos plateados. La última que encuentra, es la gargantilla de la amabilidad al lado de una gran roca.

—¡Bien!

Con todas las joyas ya puestas en ella, vuelve a emprender el vuelo. A pesar de ver la ubicación de Polaris un poco lejos sabe que puede llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, a medio camino, la voz de Orion suena en su mente:

«Twilight, ¿ya tienes las reliquias?».

«Sí, solo debo de rescatar a Polaris y podremos irnos».

«Alto ahí, ¿que harás qué?».

Twilight frena en el aire.

«Polaris, el pegaso que ataca con fuego —contesta sin mirar a ningún lugar concreto—, está muy mal herido, no creo que ni siendo un SCW sobreviva si no lo ayudo»

Luego de unos segundos de silencio recibe su respuesta:

«Alicornio, esta es una oportunidad que no volveremos a tener. Hasta donde sabemos, esa terrestre no puede volar con sus poderes, ella sola no podrá evitar que lleguemos a las corrientes de aire».

«Pero si hacemos eso ese poni morirá...».

«Es una triste posibilidad, pero nosotros debemos salvar al mundo, ¿recuerdas?»

Orion tiene razón. Es una gran oportunidad para por fin despegarse de esos dos soldados que tantos problemas les han causado y llegar a la anhelada Night City. Pero para ella ese no es el camino, y solo debe ver las reliquias que adornan su cuerpo para saber cuál es la mejor manera de hacer las cosas.

«Princesa, debemos irnos»

—Four, gracias por confiar en mí —dice, a pesar de que sabe que nadie la escuchará.

«Orion, sé que ahora es difícil pensar en un mundo diferente a este, pero recuerda, de donde yo vengo los terrestres, unicornios y pegasos viven en paz. Yo los goberné por más de 3000 años, gran parte de ese tiempo al lado de mis mejores amigas y sé que se puede lograr, sé que se puede vivir en armonía, pero para hacerlo, se necesitan los seis elementos de la armonía. —Por un instante la imagen de ella sentada en la mesa redonda de su palacio con su cinco amigas aparece en su mente—. Se necesita el poder de la honestidad, la seguridad de la lealtad, las oportunidades que da la generosidad, se necesita la alegría de las risas, la calidez de la amabilidad y la magia que los una a todos; abandonar a un poni desahuciado no traerá armonía a este tiempo ni a ningún otro. Por favor, confía en mí, confía en tu amiga, sé que puedo salvar a ese soldado y luego ir por ti para ayudarte a llegar a Night City».

La respuesta de Orion ante las palabras de la princesa llegan tan rápido que parece automatizada:

«Princesa Twilight, te respeto como hechicera y como soldado, pero ayudarte a hacer eso es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar, sin importar que ahora seamos amigos. Espero que puedas cumplir tu misión, yo debo cumplir la mía. Aquí nos separamos».

Antes de poder decir alguna otra cosa, la princesa siente el corte del enlace mental. Voltea a ver al extenso Subbosque de Metal, sabe que en algún lugar hay un unicornio herido buscando desesperadamente cumplir con una misión, quiere ir a ayudarlo, pero también puede ver a los dos basiflejos reptando hacia donde está Polaris, seguramente atraídos por el brillo rojo de su habilidad.

No puede retrasar más su llegada.

Le imprime toda la potencia a sus alas al tiempo que la joya de su gargantilla destella. Flujos de magia color crema comienzan a rodearla, entonces, con una voz estridente, conjura:

—¡Amabilidad!

* * *

_**Dato curioso:**_

El biocombustible, ese líquido brillante en todo el río, es parte del ecosistema del Subbosque de Metal como lo es el agua para el resto. No solo fluye através del río y sirve como bebida para la mayoría de las criaturas biónicas del lugar, sino que también cuenta con su ciclo propio y tiene su temporada de lluvias. También, es vital para las plantas únicas del lugar, las cuales producen parte de la materia prima para su creación a través de su peculiar fotosíntesis.

* * *

**Mensaje del autor**

Siempre trato de responder los comentarios que me dejan, pero en está ocasión, el comentario que dejó Soplo de vida no lo pude contestar por la naturaleza de la cuenta. Así que aquí dejo mi respuesta con la esperanza de que me lea.

Leí tu comentario con atención y me encantó que te hayas tomado la molestia de escribirlo, no, nunca es pesado leer las cosas que me dejan las personas que siguen mi historia, no te preocupes y me alegra que te ayude en esta super intensa Cuarentena (que la verdad ya se está extendiendo bastante Dx).

Sobre Spike, sabremos de él más tarde ;) así como del resto de personajes protagónicos de la serie que se han quedado en ese distante pasado.

Los dos impactos de bala que ha recibido Twilight en sus primeros encuentros con los destructores fueron superficiales, debido a los dos hechizos que desplegó para evitar que entraran más duro. Por lo que no tienen tanto impacto en la historia, sin embargo, en este capítulo se les hace una mención implícita cuando hablan de que Twilight tiene daños en las patas delanteras y que la "mayoría" fueron hechos por Polaris, osea que hay daños que fueron hechos por otras cosas, como el destructor al inicio del capítulo.

Sobre el cariño a los OC 7w7r. Yo suelo escribir fanfics donde los OC tiene más protagonismo y los personajes protagónicos de la serie son más que nada personajes secundarios, y aunque en esta ocasión Twilight es nuestra indiscutible protagonista, el resto del elenco son en su mayoría OCs que amigos me han tenido la amabilidad de prestarme, así es Orion, Black, Polaris, y algunos más tiene su propias historias, pero me los he robado para esta, jujuju.

Sobre la Twilight Badass contra los super soldados espirituales. Bueno, tienes que tener en cuenta de que ella trata no de derrotarlos sino de poder entablar un diálogo, por lo que suele no ser tan agresiva, excepto cuando le pega varios golpes bastante potentes a Black con su espada y escudo XD. Así que el problema no es ganar o perder, sino ganar tratando de hacer el menor daño posible a los oponentes, ya que desde la perspectiva de esa época Twilight estaría defendiendo a un malvado unicornio depredador.

Sobre el elemento de la magia. Ni mis lectores betas se habían dado cuenta de eso, OwO. Sos la primera que me lo pregunta y eso me emocionó bastante, ¿dónde está la sexta joya?, bueno, tendremos que esperar un tiempo para descubrir eso, pero hay una trama dedicada a eso, eso es totalmente verdad. Será todo lo que diré al respecto para no dar spoilers 8).

Por último, muchas gracias por comentar en la historia, eso me llena de ganas de seguir escribiendo siempre y hace mi día más feliz :3, no os preocupéis, seguiré actualizándola, y por supuesto que la llevaré hasta su final. De momento espero que este capítulo 12 haya sido de tu agrado :D

Nos leemos luego, atentamente, un simple escritor.


End file.
